Desde la niñez
by IarEvilQueenSaviorOQ
Summary: Luego de la temporada 4 final. Sin Zelena embarazada pero aun encerrada, ni emma oscura, ni gold en coma. Que pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica, nieve y David, deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron de sus hijas con la ayuda de Regina?...
1. Chapter 1 convertidas a bebes

Desde la niñez:

Luego de la temporada 4 final.

Sin Zelena embarazada pero aun encerrada, ni emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Que pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica, nieve y David, deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron de sus hijas con la ayuda de Regina?...

ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

cap 1:

Estaban en la oficina del alcalde" bien" suspiro la morena" antes de que tomen la poción que tarde meses en elaborar…..están seguras?" mira a las chicas.

Lily mira como su madre sonreía, y emma miro a sus padres. Suspiro" es temporal verdad?"

Regina asiente" un mes, para ser exactos"

Lily asiente" pues si puedo tener una mejor infancia….me apunto" rie.

Emma asiente" podre usar mi magia?"

Regina levanta los hombros" a esa edad no controlabas tu magia, ni Lily se convertía en dragon, ya que no estaban en un lugar con magia…habrá que esperar las reacciones" suspiro.

"una pregunta querida….repasaste la poción?"gold interrumpe soltando la mano de su esposa.

Regina rola los ojos" gold, la repase diez veces, y la mitad tu esposa estaba atrás….esto funcionara"

El asiente" siempre supe que eras una buena aprendiz" ella ríe.

Robin la abraza" estoy seguro que todo saldrá bien"

Henry suspiro" mama…"miro a emma.

"si chico?"

"cuando llegues a la adolescencia podemos hacer una pijamada?"ríen.

"bien, creo que la única vez que hice una fue con Lily"la mira y esta asiente" Regina, tendrás que comprar palomitas y mucho chocolate"ríe.

Esta frunce el ceño"esperen!, porque no en la casa de nieve?"

"tu casa es mas grande para aguantar a tres adolescentes inquietos y a roland que no podemos dejar fuera"Henry aclara.

Esta rola los ojos"bien!, mas les vale ser unas adolescentes responsables "bufa.

"amor….segura que quieres hacer esto?" garfio la agarra de la cintura.

Ella asiente" killian, solo será un mes, luego volveré a ser la misma" sonrió y lo beso.

"aj!, tienen que hacerlo en frente de mi!?"Henry se queja.

"de que te quejas?" David pregunta" no me vas a decir que aun no te besaste con tu novia?"

El se sonroja y no tiene oportunidad de responder porque una madre celosa interrumpe" novia!?, que novia?"

"yo no….tengo novia" mira al suelo.

"oh vamos!"emma lo empuja divertido" le diré a paige lo que dijiste…."  
"espera que!?"Regina salta"paige?, Henry Daniel mills!, paige es tu novia!?"  
"ohh, así se hace chico!"garfio ríe"si necesitas concejos para conquistar chicas…..siempre estoy disponible"le guiña un ojo.

"sobre tu cadáver" Regina abre los ojos gruñendo y malefica la para riendo

"ya, Regina, deja al pobre chico tranquilo!, no hace nada malo…"  
"o si!?, veraz cuando Lily tenga un novio!"grita" sabes la cantidad de embarazos adolescentes que hay!?"

Emma mira roja como una manzana al suelo"si, lo se,pero Henry aun es 14…."

"por ello!"grita.

"cariño, cálmate, estoy seguro que apenas es un amor inocente, deja a Henry tranquilo…"robin le susurra.

Esta frunce el ceño"pero…"  
"ya mama!" dijo el niño con la cara tan roja como las manzanas de Regina"apenas nos dimos un beso y…"

"se besaron!?"grita Regina mientras todos la hacen callar.

"deja de acosar a tu hijo y concéntrate en lo importante"Lily bufa.

"mira niña dragon, puedo cortar tu muñeca otra vez"gruñe.

"Regina!"nieve la reprende.

Esta bufa"bien!"vierte el contenido dorado en dos vasos"apenas las beban se convertirán en recién nacidos"suspira"por ello hay que aparecer cunas…"  
"yo me encargo"gold da un movimiento de mano y dos cunas aparecen. Una era la que David y nieve destinaron para emma, y la otra la que mal destino para Lily, mucho mas rustica"estaban en la tienda"

Lily alzo una ceja"sabemos cual es cual, o no princesa?"la empuja.

Esta rola los ojos"oh cállate!"

Regina rola los ojos"la primera semana serán bebes, apenas se cumpla el día, se volverán infantes, otra semana pasa, y se volverán niñas, y luego adolescentes. Apenas terminen la adolescencia, su cuerpo volverá a la adultez temprana, pero supongo que un día después tendrán la edad habitual"explica.

"nuestra personalidad no cambiara por ser criados de diferente manera?"pregunta emma.

"no"contesta belle"ustedes tendrán sus recuerdos, pero lo bueno es que podrán hacer nuevos, y que todos experimenten lo que no llegaron a vivir"  
emma asiente.

"quieren…no lo se, hacer una despedida o algo antes de tomar la poción?"ambas asienten.

Regina las deja y se da vuelta para besar a robin"cariño, iras a ver a Zelena hoy?"robin pregunta.

Esta asiente maliciosamente sacando un pequeño frasco de la misma poción"tengo una sorpresa para esa bruja…"sus ojos brillan.

"Regina…"le advierte.

"relájate!, nadie morirá, y si todo sale como espere….tal vez podríamos tener alguna relación"suspira.

"en verdad quieres?"el hombre arquea una ceja. Aun no podía olvidar que se hizo pasar por marian.

"en verdad quiero….quiero decir, tengo una familia pero….ella es la única sangre que tengo, y se que la mayoría de su odio viene de como fue criada"suspiro"por lo que se no tuvo el mejor padre adoptivo…"  
el la besa"tienes un gran corazón milady"ella ríe.

Emma besa al pirata"te amo…"  
el sonríe"sabes lo que mas lamento de esto?"susurra.

"que?"

"que si me acuesto contigo seria un pervertido…"le susurra.

Ella sonríe traviesa mente"la emma adolescente era bastante traviesa…"le guiña un ojo.

El sonríe maliciosamente"pues esperare…"

Ella ríe y lo besa.

Nieve se acerca"Regina?"

"si?"

"los cambios de edad sucederán de la nada?"

"No, probablemente todos los días tenga una edad diferente, notaras los cambios"le sonríe.

Esta asiente y Regina se dirige a los demás"muy bien!, están listas?"

Ambas asienten.

Regina tiende los vasos y ambas mujeres los toman con miedo.

Al principio no paso nada, y gold estaba por reprenderla, cuando una nube de humo dorada las cubre y terminan como bebes en los brazos de sus madres.

Nieve abre los ojos. Estaba exactamente como cuando la metió en el armario. Incluso con la manta.

Mal sonríe a la niña dentro del huevo"eres hermosa…."susurra

Regina sonríe y abraza a su hijo.

Dan un momento a los padres con sus hijos, y luego todos se dirigen a sus casas.

Robin ya vivía con Regina, por lo que el se llevo a Henry para ir a buscar a roland, y Regina se dirigió a donde su hermana.

Al entrar esta estaba con los ojos cerrados, las piernas cruzadas, y las manos extendidas.

"Por favor, marchaos, estáis arruinando mi chi"

Regina alza una ceja"ya ni saludas a tu hermana favorita?"se asienta sobre la pared con mirada triunfante.

Zelena rie y se levanta de un salto" que tal sis?, robin sigue tan mal en la cama como lo recuerdo?"la burla.

La mujer aprieta los dientes" siempre con ese buen humor verdecita" contraataca.

Ella venia con toda la buena intención….

Pero que decir?, Zelena lograba que su sangre hierva!

"a que vienes?"esta suspira.

"esperaba que lo preguntaras…"cierra la puerta sonriendo.

"me quieres poner en una peor prisión?, te arrepentiste de no borrarme y trajiste a tu hijo para que escriba que nunca nací?"dijo mordazmente.

Esta suspiro"al contrario….estoy aquí para darte una segunda oportunidad"dice sinceramente.

La colorada la mira con desconfianza"que tal si no la quiero?"

"tu te lo pierdes"sonríe y saca el frasco"solo tienes que tomar esto….y tendrás una….vida con recuerdos mejores"

Ella parpadea"como funciona eso?"

"te convierte en bebe, y dentro de un mes, vas pasando todas las etapas"explica.

Zelena alza una ceja"o si?, y que, quieres hacerlo para también poder abandonarme?"gruñe"No gracias."  
"aunque no lo creas, lo quiero hacer para que tengas recuerdos mas felices…"

"que ganas tu con esto?"señala con desconfianza.

"si todo sale bien…una hermana"susurra lo ultimo.

Zelena traga saliva"y quien me cuidara?, tu?...no lo creo"ríe.

"aunque no lo creas, Zelena, adoro a los niños"sonríe.

Esta parpadea, aun desconfiaba"y…como funciona?, volveré a mi edad?"

Ella rie"No se que edad tienes, pero si, volverás…"suspira"en un mes,tal vez un poco mas tendrás esta misma apariencia, esta misma personalidad, y tu misma edad…"  
esta parpadea"y mis recuerdos?"

"los tendrás, quiero decir, no creo que un bebe pueda hacer mucho, pero recordaras. De todos modos actuaras como la edad que tengas…"se acerca"que dices sis?, por una nueva oportunidad?"sonríe.

Zelena suspira y le arrebata el frasco"te juro Regina, que si esto es una trampa…"  
"tienes el brazalete recuerdas?"ríe"y no, Zelena, no es una trampa…"  
esta aprieta los dientes y se traga el liquido, siendo cubierta por un humo dorado. El brazalete cae al piso al quedar grande para el brazo de una bebe.

Al cora no estar viva, Zelena bebe, caía a los brazos de la persona mas cerca, claramente, Regina.

Esta la atrapo y sonrió a la niña entre las mantas"espero que no recuerdes esto pero….eres una bebe hermosa"susurra"vamos a la tienda a ver si gold tiene tu cuna o canasta de bebe"le sonríe y la carga. Agarra el brazalete y salen.

Cuando salio todos se quedaron mirando pero no dijeron nada.

Ella los ignoro y se dirigió a la tienda."gold!"

Esta salio"no es necesario gritar querida"suspira y alza una ceja"y…la bebe?"

Ella sonrie"Zelena"

Este parpadea"tomo la poción consiente?"

"aunque te sorprenda….lo hizo"sonríe triunfante"me preguntaba si tenias la cuna o canasta con la que nació…"

El asiente"espérame"se fue para volver con una canasta verde pálido"me la dio en los días que era mi aprendiz"sonríe.

"gracias"se estaba por marchar cuando…

"ah…y Regina…"esta se da vuelta"suerte…."

Ella sonríe y sale.

Al salir se cruza con los encantadores.

Nieve cargaba a una bebe rubia….emma.

Y David al bebe neal" Regina?, y el bebe?"

Ella ríe"es Zelena….antes que pregunten, si, lo tomo por voluntad propia"suspira.

Nieve sonrió"espero que aprovechen esta segunda oportunidad"mira a su hija que comenzó a llorar"ah y Regina….gracias"susurra y siguen su camino.

La morena sube a la bebe al mercedes con ella.

Frunce el ceño" realmente necesito una cuna, no creo que quieras dormir en la misma canasta en la que cora te abandono" susurra para ella, pero la bebe comienza a llorar.

Regina la agarra y comienza a calmarla" lo se, lo se cariño, lo siento" la acurruco" no debí hablar de ella" le besa la frente" seguro aun tengo las cosas que use con Henry, puedo cambiarlas a verde si el azul te molesta…"la bebe ríe.

Regina sonríe y devuelve a la bebe a la canasta.

Se le queda mirando. No comprendía como su madre tuvo el valor de abandonarla….

Arranco el auto hasta llegar a la mansión.

Bajo a su hermanita y entraron.

Estaban roland y Henry haciendo la tarea.

"hola chicos"les dio un beso"y robin?"

Henry observo con curiosidad a la bebe"en la cocina mm mama?"

Ella parpadeo"si?"  
"quien es la bebe?"  
Ella miro a la zelena que reía en sus brazos.

Sonrio"Zelena"

El chico abrió los ojos"lo hizo voluntaria mente?"

Ella rolo los ojos"si Henry!"

Roland se acerco"quien es gina?, tu y papa tuvieron una bebe?"pregunta confundido.

Ella ríe"no cariño, esta bebe es mi hermana…"intenta explicar"

"la bruja mala?"pregunta confundido"no se ve mala…"

Ella sonríe y lo acaricia. Claro que el niño solo recordaba el bosque encantado, luego le borraron cualquier recuerdo de Zelena"nadie es malo cuando nace miel"se pone a su altura"uno hace su camino…"  
"porque es bebe?"pregunta.

"porque la convertí así por un tiempo para que viva lo que nunca logro…"  
"no entiendo"el niño parpadeo.

"mira mm….a ti te gusta comer pastel de manzana no?"el asiente entusiasmado"pues Zelena nunca logro comerlo cuando era pequeña como tu, así que yo la convertí en bebe para que coma pastel de manzana y sea mas feliz cuando sea grande"le acaricia el pelo y se levanta.

"todos son felices con pastel de manzana!"grita entusiasmado.

Ella acurruca a la niña"Lo son…"se va con robin"hey cariño…"  
lo besa.

El estaba sentado leyendo el diario"lo lograste?"sonríe al mirar a la bebe.

"lo logre, y lo hizo por voluntad propia"dice orgullosa

Robin la besa"tal vez quiere cambiar.."

Ella se acurruca contra el"tal vez….puedes ocuparte de ella?, debo hacer la cena"

El suspiro y garro a la niña.

"yo me encargo"le besa la mejilla.

"oh, pregúntale a Henry donde esta su cuna, y su silla"le sonríe"prepararlo para Zelena"  
el asintió y le dio un beso,para luego irse.

Luego de cenar roland no quería ir a dormir.

"vamos cariño, tienes que dormir…"intentaba convencer Regina.

"No!, déjame con lena"hizo puchero.

"miel, lena…"rió ante el apodo"lena estará aquí mañana"

"pero dijiste que era solo por un tiempo…"hizo puchero.

"pues es un tiempo corto, pero de todos modos la tendrás un tiempo"le besa la cabeza"vamos a dormir?"

El asiente.

Luego Regina acomoda la cuna en el cuarto de invitados, y coloca a la bebe dormida, mientras pone un monitor para saber cuando despierta.

Robin suspira"y pensar que esa cosa adorable luego será una bruja malvada…"

Ella suspira"realmente espero que al tener recuerdos mejores al volver a su edad me odie menos…"se refugio en el pecho el la abrazo, y la levanto del suelo"que….robin! bájame"rie.

El la besa"servicio de transporte milady"la lleva a la habitación.

* * *

 **que opinan!?**

 **les gusta esta nueva historia? :D**

 **me emocione tanto al ver a las actrices q van a hacer de zelena y regina de pequeñas que todo surgió de la nada XD**

 **bueno, esta historia también tendrá puntos de vista de los bebes, y mucha, muchaa pelusa XD**

 **si les gusto no olviden dejar un review!  
**

 **me motiva muchisimo :)**

 **un beso lleno de magia n.n**


	2. Chapter 2 punto de vista bebes

Desde la niñez:

Luego de la temporada 4 final.

Sin Zelena embarazada pero aun encerrada, ni emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Que pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica, nieve y David, deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron de sus hijas con la ayuda de Regina?...

ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 2:

Pov bebes:

Zelena:

Apenas tomo la poción, termino en los brazos de su hermana….

Su plan era comprobar que Regina la quería engañar y odiarla aun mas pero…..

Porque diablos accedió!...por dios. Regina aria lo mismo que cora y….y…

Comenzó a llorar.

Por dios…..se acababa de mear encima!?

Regina sonrió con ternura y cambio el pañal, para luego llevarla a la tienda.

No presto atención a lo que decían, pero gold la miraba extrañado….

Luego en el auto Regina comento que necesitaban conseguir otros accesorios porque no le gustaría estar en la canasta en la que cora la abandono…

Las lagrimas la atacaron antes siquiera que pueda pensar, y regina la calmo con mucha ternura.

No podía negar que su hermana era buena madre….

Luego llegaron a la casa.

Como por cuarta vez, preguntaron si ella accedió a tomar la poción…

Tan difícil de creer era?

Rio , claro que si, era la bruja malvada…

El niño, el que ella engaño haciéndose pasar por su madre, era totalmente tierno…

Y Henry le dedico una sonrisa. Luego Regina le dijo algo a robin,y este la coloco en una cuna.

Tenia hambre….

Comenzó a llorar y regina llego con una mamadera, y la alimento.

Luego consiguió dormir, pero no sin antes escuchar al niño llamarla lena….

Le gustaba, lena….

Cayo en un sueño profundo…

Claro que no le gustaba no poder hablar, o hacer cosas por si sola….

Pero, realmente le gustaba ser cuidada….

Emma:

Ella no recordaba esta parte de su vida, obviamente, era una bebe…

Pero sabia que en ese momento la habían metido al árbol y mandado aquí….

No quería reprenderlos, pero aun le dolía.

Pero apenas cayo en los brazos de nieve esta la arrullo.

Luego de llevarla a casa con neal, la alimento y se acurrucaron.

Comenzó a llorar y David le cambio los pañales, Bueno, no se sentía tan mal…..

Luego salieron a dar un paseo. Todo el mundo preguntaba y sus padres tuvieron que explicarlo una y otra vez.

Se cruzaron con killian.

La bebe comenzó a llorar. No quería que su novio la viera como una bebe!, pero el rió y la cargo. Luego de eso y una mirada de David, los padres y neal con emma siguieron avanzando.

Se cruzaron a Regina…

Espera y una Zelena bebe!?...esto seria interesante…

Lily:

Todo fue extraño, mal tenia tanta experiencia como madre como ella.

Por lo que apenas la recibió en sus brazos se quedo contemplando. Regina le dio algunos consejos y fueron a la casa que ocupaban desde hace tiempo.

Ella la arrullo y luego jugo con ella.

Maléfica se quedo observando a su niña y luego decidió ir al parque,Se cruzo con miles de habitantes, pero luego volver.

Maléfica durmió con ella.

Al parecer creía que si la apartaba ella se iría…no la culpaba.

De todos modos, sintió un amor que nunca creyo sentir…

Se sentía querida….

* * *

 **hola!**

 **se que es un cap un poco aburrido y corto, pero luego de que las niñas tengan edad para expresarse, no habrá cap aparte con sus puntos de vista, y sera mucho mas interesante n.n**

 **un beso lleno de magia**


	3. Chapter 3 dientes

Desde la niñez:

Luego de la temporada 4 final.

Sin Zelena embarazada pero aun encerrada, ni emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Que pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica, nieve y David, deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron de sus hijas con la ayuda de Regina?...

ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 3:

Habían pasado tres días.

Regina intentaba calmar a Zelena, al parecer comenzaban a salir los dientes.

"por favor calmante Zelena…"tenia sueño y era la madrugada.

Solo gano mas llanto de parte del bebe.

Así que conjuro uno de los juguetes que los bebes utilizan para morder en esos momentos y la niña calmo….

Robin rió al verla rendida caer a la cama"demasiado trabajo?"

Ella gimió"no creí que tendría que pasar esto de nuevo!"bufo.

"bueno…pero la niña ya esta calma….y…"la beso"los niños dormidos….."la volvió a besar" se te ocurre algo para hacer?"

Ella sonríe pícara mente"o si…."lo besa" dormir…"  
el hace puchero al ver que hablaba enserio.

Cuando se acurrucaron escucharon el llanto de una bebe.

Regina gimió y se levanto de nuevo.

Cargo a Zelena, que al parecer no tenia intenciones de dormir"escúchame Zelena!"le habla"se que tu cerebro adulto esta por ahí, por lo que…deja de llorar!"dijo histérica mente.

La niña siguió llorando"oh por dios!, quiero dormir"suspira.

Intenta calmar a la bebe pero consigue que llore mas fuerte

Cansada y frustrada la carga hasta la habitación.

Cuando llega, robin esta en el baño, así que pone a Zelena en el medio, y se acurruca quedando dormida.

Lena ya no lloraba, ahora solo miraba todo con ojos curiosos.

Cuando robin llego casi muere de ternura al presenciar la escena.

Se acurruca con las mujeres, y duermen juntos.

Regina se despierta por el sonido del timbre.

Mira que Zelena y robin están plácidamente dormidos.

Eran apenas las 6 de la mañana….quien podría despertarla a las 6 de un domingo!?

Gruñendo fue a abrir la puerta con su pijama de seda.

Del otro lado de la puerta estaba una desesperada maléfica con Lily llorando en brazos.

Se le veían ojeras, y parecía en verdad desesperada….

"mal?"dijo confundida y somnolienta.

"desde ayer esta llorando!, no se que pasa!"gime.

Regina suspira y la deja pasar"como que edad tiene ahora?"

Mal se puso nerviosa"yo…no lo se…."Regina agarro a Lily y mal se acurruco.

"cálmate mal…"  
"No!, soy la peor madre…."Regina parpadeo. Nunca vio a su amiga tan inestable, o tan vulnerable…..

"claro que no…."comenzó a mecer a Lily que poco a poco comenzó a calmarse.

Eso hizo a mal romperse y comenzó a llorar"claro que si!, no puedo calmar a mi hija!"

Regina revisa la boca de la niña. Nota que le pasaba lo mismo que a Zelena, y conjuro el mismo aparato para que la niña muerda.

Cuando esta estaba mas tranquila se ocupo de manejar a su amiga.

Se sentó y comenzó a acariciar la espalda mientras esta lloraba.

Cuando se calmo la miro"como calmaste a Lily?"susurro.

Regina rió"le están saliendo los dientes mal, por eso lloraba, no es nada contra ti, es solo que necesita de esos para lograr calmar el dolor"la miro comprensiva.

"yo…no lo se…no se que hacer con ella, debería saber que hacer, soy su madre.."susurro"no debí iniciar este experimento…"  
Regina suspiro. La niña ya estaba mucho mas calmada, por lo que la devolvió a su madre"sabes?, cuando adopte a Henry este no paraba de llorar….me enloquecia"suspira"creí que el sentía mi oscuridad, que sabia quien era….que no me querría…."miro a sus manos"pero le pedí una oportunidad….jure que nunca lo abandonaría y se calmo"sonrió.

"no entiendo a que quieres llegar…"  
ella suspira"quiero decir…que nadie nace sabiendo mal, nunca lograste criar un niño, es justo que no sepas, pero aprenderás, lo estas haciendo bien"sonríe"y esto pasara seguido…le saldrán dientes, crecerá, se golpeara….quiero decir, el llanto no tiene que enloquecerte, tienes que aprender a diferenciarlo…"  
esta mira a su bebe"y si no lo logro?"

"siempre tendrás gente a tu alrededor que sabrá ayudarte"sonríe"pero lo mejor…no desaproveches esta oportunidad con tu hija…"la mira con cariño"esto las unirá, y le dará el amor que no tuvo en su vida"  
mal asiente y se seca las lagrimas"gracias…"

"no hay de que cariño…quédate a desayunar?"sonríe y la otra asiente.

Un bebe llora y Regina va a ver a su hermana. Cuando baja mal la miraba extrañada"quien es el bebe?"

"Zelena"esta abrió los ojos"lo tomo por propia voluntad"rió.

Mal sonrió"míranos, nos hemos ablandado querida"dice como la vieja mal y a ambas les da un ataque de risa

"lo hicimos…"Regina calma a la niña ligeramente mas grande que la noche anterior"pero tenemos el fuego mi querido dragon"le guiña un ojo.

"bueno…te ayudo a preparar el desayuno?"

Ella asiente"espera que le diga a robin que tiene dos bebes que cuidar"ríe.

El hombre somnoliento baja y se queda vigilando a las niñas.

Regina intento calcular la edad de su hermana. Recordó como era Henry, y supuso que tenia un año, y tal vez Lily y emma tenían unos 8 meses.

Sabia que la diferencia de edad se notaria a medida que crezcan.

Lily y emma tenían la misma edad, pero Zelena tenia prácticamente diez años mas.

Luego todos desayunaron, y después mal se fue junto a Lily a visitar a emma.

Al día siguiente, Regina noto que Zelena ya gatea, por lo que la dejo en el suelo con viejos juguetes de Henry.

Su hijo madrugo para ir a la escuela y vio a su pequeña tía" ese no es mi peluche!?"grita apenas la ve.

Regina alza una ceja divertida"Zelena es bebe….tienes 14 años jovencito, montaras un escándalo?"lo burla.

El agacha la cabeza avergonzado"Pero….era mi juguete favorito"mira el oso con el que la niña jugaba.

Regina suspira y le acaricio la cabeza riendo"cariño, soy tu madre, se perfectamente cual fue tu muñeco favorito"le besa la frente"Zelena no será pequeña por mucho, prestasela un tiempo…"

"pero…."Regina lo mira fijamente y el suspira"bien!, pero si le hace algo…."aprieta los dientes y se va a sentar.

Regina suspira y sirve el desayuno, mientras va a buscar a roland para que vaya al jardín, y despierta a robin.

Este estaba como sheriff ya que emma era bebe,y David tenia demasiado de lo que ocuparse.

Regina cargo a la bebe, y acompaño a sus hijos a la parada del autobús.

Luego vio que la ropa que había previsto para la colorada quedaba pequeña, por lo que compro mas.

Al regresar a la casa decidió enseñar a caminar a su hermana.

Claro que probablemente, luego despierte ya sabiendo andar. Porque tuvo una infancia y otras personas le enseñaron….pero ella lo aria.

Primero la niña iba gateando"vamos cariño!"la alentó" vamos lena, camina hacia mi"hace lo mismo que hizo con Henry.

Zelena se esforzaba, intentaba usar su cerebro adulto, pero era demasiado difícil.

Lo volvieron a intentar dos días después.

Entonces sus pie sitos correspondieron y logro levantarse.

Regina estaba tan feliz, que la alzo y beso su frente"muy bien cariño!, muy bien! Lo lograste!"sonríe y la alza.

Había aprendido a caminar a un día de su cambio de edad.

Ya casi rondaba los tres años. Llevaba unos risos colorados hasta poco mas debajo de las orejas. Su mirada era completamente inocente, y tenia un pequeño cuerpecito.

La mayor cada vez que la miraba quedaba embobada. Su hermana era completamente ajena a lo que su futuro reparaba…

Que diablos paso para que llegue a lo que es?

Se rió de su pensamiento. Que diablos paso para que ella misma fuera la reina malvada?...

Pero trato de eliminar pensamientos y disfruto a su pequeña y adorable hermana.

Pov bebes:

Zelena:

Le dolía la boca, no podía parar de llorar.

La cansada Regina bufo mientras la cargaba por la habitación" escúchame Zelena!,se que tu cerebro adulto esta por ahí, por lo que…deja de llorar!"dijo histérica mente. La colorada intento pero el dolor y las lagrimas salían por si solos.

¡oh por dios!, quiero dormir"su hermana se queja.

La agarra y la lleva a la habitación. La abraza y se acuesta en su cama junto a ella.

Por alguna razón se tranquilizo…

Su madre nunca hizo eso. Nunca le dio esa clase de cariño….

Se quedo mirando el desconocido cuarto de su hermana.

Robin llego y miro con ternura. Lo siguiente se acuesta junto a ellas y la niña se queda dormida.

Al despertar no encuentra el calor de Regina y comienza a llorar.

Luego ve a su hermana abrir la puerta y cargarla a la sala. Estaba maléfica y Lily…porque?

Esta se mostró sorprendida pero luego bromearon, Después su hermana la dejo con robin y Lily.

Al otro día ella comenzó a gatear. Regina le dio el oso de Henry.

Lo amaba, era suave, bonito, y le gustaba.

Comenzó a jugar con el. Al parecer Henry se quejo, pero ella no estaba enterada.

Un tiempo después Regina quería que comience a caminar, pero ella no podía….simplemente no le salía.

Pero luego volvieron a intentar y le salio.

La morena estaba tan feliz que la cargo y la trato con demasiada ternura.

El corazón de la niña se paro.

Su hermana en verdad la quería. No era una tonta trampa para…alguna cosa.

La quería. Quería una relación con ella….

Sonrió y se dejo cargar.

Emma:

Le habían salido los dientes a la vez que a neal.

Sus padres no daban mas, ambos tenían insomnio, y ellos no paraban de llorar. Su madre ahora era la coo alcaldesa, y estaba ocupada, por lo que los dejo con belle.

David se tomo un día libre del trabajo, dejando a robin y a sus hombres alegres y se encargo de sus hijos.

Emma se sentía querida, nunca nadie dejo sus cosas por ella. Nunca nadie la cuido….

Solo ingrid y termino estando un poco loca, siendo la reina de la nieve y muriendo…

Pero se sentía bien, incluso con su hermano, se sentía bien…

Dos días después ella comienza a gatear, y juega con neal.

Luego maléfica trae a Lily y juegan juntas.

Si sus cálculos no eran malos, era el ultimo día de ser bebe…

Nieve intentaba que camine.

Pero sus pies no parecían querer lo mismo. Cayo al suelo y comenzó a llorar.

Su madre la calmo con ternura, y luego volvieron a intentar…

Estaba vez salio, y nieve la alzo con alegría y la beso.

"muy bien cariño!, ahora puedes caminar!" dice sonriendo.

David se asoma"que sucede?"

"emma aprendió a caminar!"grita entusiasmada.

El sonrió y acaricio a su niña"muy bien mi princesa"sonríe y besa su cabeza.

Ella tiene la necesidad de agradecer ese momento de cariño…"mmm…."no le salía!, queria hablar!

Sus padres se miran" que sucede cariño?"su madre pregunta.

"mmm….mmm….ma"logra decir.

Nieve abre los ojos"David…"  
su esposo sonríe" lo se…."

"ma….ma…..p…pp…..p….pa….papa"sonríe orgullosa de poder decirlo

Los ojos de sus padres se humedecen.

"dijo mama…"  
"dijo papa…"ambos sonríen y le besan sus cachetes.

Lily:

Comenzó a llorar. Le dolía la boca.

Su madre se comenzó a desesperar por no saber que sucedía….

Cuando amaneció su madre ya estaba vestida, y la cargo al cochesito para llevarla a la casa de Regina.

Ella comenzó a llorar. Porque su madre la sacaba de la casa estando en dolor!?

Entonces Regina abrió la puerta y luego de un intercambio de palabras la alzo y la calmo metiendo un dedo en su boca para que ella muerda.

Su madre comenzó a llorar diciendo que no sabia como cuidarla y era una pésima madre….

Y mas cosas que no logro escuchar. Intentaba hablar o hacer cualquier cosa para que se tranquilice.

Ella era una genial madre!, se sentía mas querida que con sus padres adoptivos…

Pero luego Regina la convenció y le apareció uno de los juguetes para morder.

Unos días después, su madre estaba intentado que hable" di, mama" ella de verdad intentaba, pero su cuerpito no parecía querer obedecer" vamos cariño! Di mama!"

Esta comenzó a llorar. necesitaba un cambio de pañales.

Maléfica frustrada lo hace, y se queda acurrucando a su hija.

Luego de un rato la niña la mira"m…ma….ma…"le sonríe viendo los ojos de su madre humedecerse y besándola dulcemente.

"te amo cariño…"susurro.

Esta sonrio. Tiempo después comenzó a caminar. En un viejo recuerdo su padre adoptivo le enseñaba. Pero a ella no le importo. La que estaba allí para recibirla era su madre…..

* * *

 **un poco de pelusa con dientes :3**

 **en el proximo creo, son un poco mas grandes :D**

 **pero no son adorables!?**

 **yo se que si :3**

 **alguien esta emocionado por el estreno de once!? ya casi chicos!, ya casi!  
si quieren revisar otras cosas que escribi, pueden leer "matrimonio conveniente" n.n**

 **bueno...**

 **un beso lleno de magia :D**


	4. Chapter 4 el hada de los dientes

Desde la niñez:

Luego de la temporada 4 final.

Sin Zelena embarazada pero aun encerrada, ni emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Que pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica, nieve y David, deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron de sus hijas con la ayuda de Regina?...

ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 4:

Regina, mal y nieve estaban en el parque, dejando que sus pequeñas de uno años jugaran juntas.

"mami me columpias!?"dice emma muy entusiasmada corriendo a nieve.

Esta ríe y deja a neal en el carro" vamos cariño" le dio la mano.

Lily se acerca a mal" mami a mi también!, por favor por favor por favor!"hace puchero.

La rubia rie y lleva a su hija al columpio.

Zelena se quedo sentada en el pasto y eso preocupo a Regina" que sucede cariño?"le pregunto"no quieres que te columpie?"

Zelena miro al piso y comenzó a arrancar pasto" No"

La morena parpadeo. Hasta ahora, la colorada siempre era una chica dulce…"porque no?"

"no quiero!" grita y se levanta corriendo.

Regina la sigue y la encuentra sollozando detrás de un árbol.

La abraza fuertemente" que sucede lena?"dice preocupada.

Esta hace puchero"lily y emmy tienen a sus mamas!"grita y llora"a mi no me quería, me dejo…."miro al suelo"no quiero columpiarme…"  
Regina trago duro. Comenzó a comprender. Esos eran recuerdos de la Zelena adulta que afectaban a la pequeña.

Regina le tendió la mano y le sonrió"vamos a columpiarte. Eres una niña buena y si cora te dejo es porque es malvada"le dice"los columpios no son exclusivos para mamas y niños, soy tu hermana y quiero que te diviertas si?"

La colorada asiente y toma su mano. Regina le seca las lagrimas y le besa la mejilla"te quiero Zelena…"

Esta la miro con los ojos brillosos"te quiero gina…"

La llevo a los columpios y la dejo divertirse un largo rato hasta que se acerco la hora de la cena.

"Zelena!"esta la mira, estaba tirándose por el tobogán"vamos a casa"

La niña comienza a llorar"no quiero!, quiero quedarme con Emmy y lily!"grita y se aferra a un poste.

La morena suspira"ellas también se van, verdad chicas?"mira a sus amigas que asintieron yendo en busca de sus hijas.

"pe…pero déjame quedarme!"solloza.

Regina la alza"vamos a casa y de camino te compro un helado, que dices?"le sonríe.

"helado antes de la cena?"parpadea. era cosa rara de Regina.

Ella rio"helado antes de la cena…"

La niña de risos descontrolados asintió, y la morena no tuvo de otra que cumplir su palabra y comprar un helado.

Los niños ya estaban en la cama, y Regina con robin en su cuarto.

Ella lo beso"que hiciste en tu día?"

El suspiro"will decidió emborracharse de nuevo, pero intento colarse en grannys"rolo los ojos"esta en la celda….y fuera del resto esta todo normal"le sonríe y la besa" y tu dia?"

Ella sonrió"en el trabajo todo normal, y en el parque con Zelena…"sus ojos brillaron"me dijo que me quería…"

Robin le sonrió"eso es muy bueno cariño!"la abrazo"lo estas logrando…"  
ella suspiro"tan malo es desear que experimente cosas bonitas en su infancia?"

Suspira.

Escucha un golpe en la puerta.

Regina se cierra la bata y abre la puerta"Zelena?, que sucede?"pregunta.

La niña lloraba"Mi diente!, se mueve!"gime"duele…"

Regina suspira con alivio y se arrodilla a su altura"no te preocupes miel, eso es perfectamente normal. Tu dientito se tiene que salir, para que te crezca otro, y el hada de los dientes te deje dinero y se lleve el diente"le hace plin en la nariz.

"de verdad?"abre los ojos"porque me daría dinero?"

Ella sonrie"porque el hada necesita los dientitos, y cree que es bueno dejar una recompensa de ello"sonríe.

"puedo sacarlo!?"dice entusiasmada.

Ella rie" hay que ver si esta listo para sacarlo…"

"se mueve mucho mucho!"aclara la niña.

Ella rie"quieres que te lo saque con magia?, no dolerá" le promete y la niña asiente.

Ella pone su mano cerca de la boca de la niña, y luego que una luz violeta la cubra, el diente se desprende, cayendo a la mano de la adulta.

Regina sonrió" vamos a ponerlo bajo la almohada?"  
la niña corre a su habitación.

Regina se ocupa de cicatrizar la herida, y limpiar el diente, para luego ponerlo bajo la almohada.

"ahora duerme"  
la niña hace puchero"Pero quiero ver al hada!"

"pero no vendrá si estas despierta"la reprende"es muy tímida…"

"pero…tink es un hada y no es tímida"razona"por favor!?"  
ella niega"a dormir"dice seriamente.

"me cuentas un cuento?"suspira.

Regina rie y asiente"acurrucate y te contare un cuento…"

Esta ya somnolienta hace caso."y?"susurra.

La morena asiente y pasa su mano por los rulos de la joven"había una vez una asustadiza reina, que no sabia que quería de su vida…solo sabia que no quería estar allí"suspiro

La colorada la miro"es tu historia?"bostezo.

Ella sonrio y asintió"quieres escucharla?, puedo cambiarla…"

Zelena niega"sigue"

La ex reina del mal continua"un día, harta de todo se acerco al balcón demasiado enfadada. Comenzó a golpearlo y este cayo, junto con ella…"

La niña abrió los ojos"la reina esta bien!?"

Ella sonríe y asiente"un hada llamada campanita la salvo haciendo que aterrice suavemente. Luego de charlan un tiempo, y la mujer contarle todo lo que vivía, su hada amiga le dijo que necesitaba amor, y ella le ayudaría a encontrarlo"  
la niña abre los ojos intentando permanecer despierta"y…y que paso?"bostezo.

"el hada necesitaba polvo pixie, por lo que tuvo que robárselo al hada mayor…pero lo hizo por su amiga"trago saliva al recordar lo que le costo"cuando lo trajo, lo uso para llevarla a su alma gemela"

"es robin!?"dijo entusiasmada.

Ella asintió sonriendo"robin estaba de espaldas y la joven reina solo logro ver el tatuaje…."

La niña cerro los ojos y murmuro"que sucedió?"

"el hada la dejo sola…y ella tenia miedo. Miedo a un nuevo comienzo, a quedarse sin odio al que aferrarse…..miedo en si"suspiro"ella hecho un vistazo y solo se fue corriendo…."cuando termino noto que la niña estaba profundamente durmiendo.

Beso su frente y se fue para chocar con robin"así que…miedo?"la beso.

Ella se sonrojo"que tanto escuchaste?"

"lo suficiente"la beso y hizo que ella se cuelgue de el para llevarla entre besos.

"que suerte que ya no tengo miedo verdad?"jadea.

El rie"supongo…no tienes un hada que llamar?"se rasca la cabeza.

"que?"dice confundida.

"el hada de los dientes?, como sabrá que se le cayo un diente?"dijo confundido.

Regina comenzó a reír y estuvo unos minutos sin poder contenerse"robin, el hada de los dientes, los reyes magos y papa Noel, son inventos de los padres….no se porque, pero perduraron a lo largo de los años, y uno simplemente se lo oculta al niña hasta que sea un poco mas grande"sonríe.

"oh…"dice decepcionado"así que tu pones el dinero?"

Ella asiente y lo besa"me acompañas?"

Ambos se dirigen a la habitación de Zelena.

Ella levanta cuidosa mente la almohada para sacar el diente y colocar el dinero.

Le da un beso en la mejilla y se van.

Pone el diente en un cofre, y lo guarda con cuidado como hizo con Henry.

Se da vuelta para ver a robin observando lo que hacia detalladamente.

"robin?, sabes?"se acerca y lo besa"nos quedo algo pendiente…."sus ojos lucían fogosos.

El sonríe y la besa"como desee su majestad….

* * *

 **owwwwww**

 **realmente me gusta esta historia :D**

 **los cap mas interesantes se acercan!  
no creo que conste de muchos cap como mis otras historias, pero bueno.**

 **alguien ya vio el nuevo cap!?**

 **yo lo toy descargando XD**

 **super emocion!**

 **ok no.**

 **un beso lleno de magia! :3**


	5. Chapter 5 otra oportunidad

Desde la niñez:

Luego de la temporada 4 final.

Sin Zelena embarazada pero aun encerrada, ni emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Que pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica, nieve y David, deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron de sus hijas con la ayuda de Regina?...

ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Ningún 5:

Zelena se adaptaba bastante bien. De hecho parecía olvidar por momentos que era adulta, y actuaba como una niña.

Ya tenia unos 7 años, y Regina decidió enseñarle a leer y escribir. Realmente no sabia si alguna vez aprendo, y por motivos obvios no podía llevarla a storybrooke primaria.

Emma y Lily tenían 5, y mary margaret, que gracias a la maldición tenia experiencia en ser maestra, decidió también enseñarles.

Nadie estaba en la casa. Regina se llevo a la niña al trabajo para no dejarla sola.

"Zelena, juega allí"señala un rincón y se pone a trabajar.

"gina me aburro!"la niña se queja luego de un rato"juega conmigo"hace puchero.

Ella suspira"cariño no puedo tengo que trabajar"

La colorada la mira haciendo puchero"por favor?"  
Regina ríe y la sienta sobre sus piernas"que tal si practicamos lectura?"

Esta asiente"que leo?"

La mayor hace aparecer un libro y señala a la niña"que dice?"

Esta se esfuerza en leer"ha….ha…..había….u….una….vez….una ni…..nina…."

Regina niega"Niña, como tu"le sonríe.

Esta asiente y repite"niña…que….vi….vi…a en….un…a….gran….ja…"continúan leyendo un rato mas.

Alguien las interrumpe"ah, lamento llegar tarde, esta niña no se quería vestir"nieve mira a emma"hola Zelena"le besa la mejilla"que hacen?"  
"practicamos lectura"  
"O si, yo estaba pensando en enseñarle"sonríe"porque no van a jugar?"

Zelena siente y se va corriendo con emma.

Nieve la mira"literalmente están creciendo muy rápido"bromea"

"O si…prepárate para cuando sangre por primera vez"la empuja.

"sangrar?"la mas joven alza una ceja"donde estamos, el bosque encantado?"ríe.

Ella niega con la cabeza"robin me a tenido toda la noche viendo game of trones…"nieve ríe y asiente"a emma adulta le encantaba…"  
ella ríe"oye….realmente lo estas llevando muy bien….lo de criarla?"mira a la rubia que jugaba mas alla.

Nieve también la observa"que puedo decir?, se me hace fácil…y….creo que Zelena apreciara lo que haces"le da una sonrisa.

Ella vuelve su mirada a los papeles" eso espero….bueno, tenemos trabajo que hacer" suspira a la vez que la de pelo corto se sienta a su lado.

De repente una luz irradia el patio. Ambas se levantan preocupadas para ver a una Zelena de ahora 8 años ahora sentada con emma.

Regina parpadeo"eso solía pasar cuando dormía…"

Nieve rió"creo que eso significa que es ligeramente vieja y tiene que alcanzar a pasar todas las edades en un mes…"Regina rola los ojos.

"gina!"emma se levanta"viste a lena!?, la viste abuela!?"  
esta palideció"abuela?"su mirada se ensombreció"como que abuela!?"  
nieve contenía la risa y emma se rascaba la cabeza"fuiste madre de mi mama…te hace mi abuela…"  
regina suspira y intenta recordar que por mas que su mente adulta este allí, tiene el razonamiento de una niña de 6 años.

"me voy antes que aplaste el corazón de alguien"murmuro.

esa tarde llevo a zelena a montar junto con henry y roland.

"mama!"grita el mayor"lo estoy haciendo!"dice mientras monta por primera vez.

ella ríe y ayuda a roland y zelena a subir al caballo"si lo haces cariño!, sigue así, ya te alcanzo!"

cuando terminaron y los llevo a tomar un helado vieron a lily y a emma sentadas allí también.

zelena corre hacia ellas"em! lily! ahora se montar!"sonríe.

ambas abren los ojos miran a regina"nos enseñas tía!?"dicen a la vez"Por favor, por favor!?"

ella ríe y niega"sus padres saben montar, pero si no otro día salimos y les enseño si?"ellas asienten entusiasmadas.

luego fueron a la casa, cenaron y mando a los niños a dormir.

luego un robin cansado llega. ella se sienta a horcadas sobre el y lo besa"como estas cariño?"

el la abraza"bien, los niños?"

ella sonríe"hoy los lleve a montar"lo besa"me preocupa zelena"susurra.

el frunce el ceño"porque?"

"porque...mañana probablemente llegue a los diez años y...henry al llegar a esa edad me aparto..."se refugio en el pecho de su pareja.

el la abrazo"oh cariño!...no creo que eso suceda, zelena te quiere..."

"henry me quería..."suspira y luego sonríe débilmente"pero supongo que mañana lo veremos. vamos a la cama?"el asiente y la lleva al estilo nupcial.

un rato después de dormir, regina siente unos golpes en su brazo. abre débilmente los ojos"mm?"

vio a una zelena con los ojos empañados"cariño!?"se levanta"que sucede?"

ella se abraza a su hermana"tuve una horrible pesadilla!"

regina mira a robin dormido a su lado y decide no molestarlo"vamos a tu cuarto y me quedare contigo un rato quieres?"la niña asiente. le besa la mejilla y juntas van a la habitación. hacia mucho frió, por lo que al llegar se acurrucaron rápidamente"quieres contarme que soñaste?, tal vez pueda ayudarte"besa su frente.

"soñé que...mi padre...era muy malo conmigo"solloza"que tenia la magia entonces ambos me miran como si fuera un monstruo"mira a su hermana con sus hermosos ojos"pero no lo soy, tu tienes magia y no lo eres"se abraza fuertemente a ella.

regina reprime un sollozo. ella lo fue"zelena, nadie nace siendo malo o un monstruo, y siempre se puede cambiar..."la aprieta mas contra si" por lo que no recuerdas nada?"frunce el ceño.

zelena parpadea"recordar que?..."cambia su cara y al mirar a regina se aleja abrupta mente de ella"no!, esto...tenia que ser una trampa, yo...no..."parpadea.

regina se acerca y la tiende a un abrazo que para su sorpresa no la rechazo"zelena, permítete querer diablos, mira lo bien que esta yendo cuando olvidas tu odio?"le sonrie"déjame cuidarte, y no, no te mentí, no era una trampa, no haría eso, estoy intentando tener una verdadera relación aquí"suspiro.

zelena mira hacia otro lado"de...verdad quieres algo conmigo?"pregunta perpleja"porque?, te lastime, me lleve lejos a robin, me hice pasar por marian...porque quieres darme otra oportunidad?"

regina suspira y se sienta en la cama"porque eres mi única sangre, y por mas que ame a henry, robin o roland...no lo son. no son una mills. y aunque no lo creas me entiendes mas que cualquiera aquí"suspira"y porque alguien me dio otra oportunidad cuando no lo merecía, he intento hacer lo mismo contigo"le sonríe"y ahora robin esta conmigo, si no hubieras intentado borrarme del pasado no hubiera sabido que tenia magia luz conmigo, y a marian la hubiera matado la reina malvada..."traga saliva y la mira"como sea, ambas cometimos errores. yo estoy intentando repararlos, tu quieres?"

luego de un silencio zelena asintió"si quiero..."se acurruco con su hermana y estuvieron en silencio un rato.

"sabes?, a todo el mundo le gustara saber que mi hermana malvada esta abrazada a mi"bromea la morena.

la pequeña la mira con cara de pocos amigos"puedo culpar a mi cerebro de niña sabes?"

ella alza una ceja"ambas sabemos que ahora usas el adulto cariño"la burla"

"si bueno, eso los demás no lo saben"la desafía.

regina rola los ojos y la aprieta"mas te vale que para mañana tu yo adorable vuelva, es muy extraño viéndote ser...zelena, con esa cosa abrazable"bromea

la colorada rola los ojos y se aprieta contra su pecho. luego de un largo silencio mira a su hermana"regina?"  
"si?"esta suspira.

"como puedes querer a un hijo que no es tuyo?"la mira sinceramente.

la morena se queda perpleja por unos instantes"yo...lo amo, lo crié desde pequeño, compartí momentos, me dice mama"sonríe"los amo zelena, no serán mi sangre pero es mi hijo"

la colorada mira hacia otro lado"me alegra que digas eso. si mis padres adoptivos no me verían como un monstruo y me quisieran..."sus ojos se empañan"pero ellos no entendieron lo que tu"le sonríe"henry tiene suerte"

luego de eso cierra los ojos para abrazarse mas a su hermana que se quedo pensativa.

con que clase de personas vivía?.

su padre era mejor que cora?

rio ante la ironía...

* * *

 **se que este cap esta muy centrado en las hermanas, pero son protagonistas y quería incluir este hermoso momento :3**

 **a quien no les gusta estas hermosas hermanitas!?  
en el proximo veremos mas a lily y a emma :D**

 **aparte quería explicar un poco que su cerebro adulto ya no esta siempre presente. vienen recuerdos y se despierta de vez en cuando, pero se dejan llevar por su niñez.**

 **quien amo el nuevo episodio!?**

 **definitivamente lana es una asombrosa actriz :3**

 **bueno!, me asombra y alegra que les guste tanto esta historia!**

 **obvio ya saben que mientras no actualizo aqui estoy actualizando "matrimonio conveniente" se acerca el final... y mi nueva historia"10 años después"**

 **los amo!, muchas gracias por comentar y darme tanto apoyo :D**

 **justmehere555: me alegro que te guste :D**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: si u.u pero bueno, creo que también de lily, regina o emma...no tuvieron una infancia muy feliz u.u jaja sip, lo del diente estuvo muy bueno XD, pero bueno. gracias!, y aquí esta el próximo :D**

 **Samantha S. Dracul: yee sip es muy dulce :) , y gracias! me alegro que te guste :D**

 **Dayn Quintero: gracias!, me alegro que te guste!, y aquí esta el nuevo cap :D**

 **bueno...**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	6. Chapter 6 magia

Desde la niñez:

Luego de la temporada 4 final.

Sin Zelena embarazada pero aun encerrada, ni emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Que pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica, nieve y David, deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron de sus hijas con la ayuda de Regina?...

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 6:

Regina prepara el desayuno y luego despierta a todos.

Era fin de semana, por lo que pasarían todo el día jugando en la casa y luego vendría toda la familia a cenar.

Zelena bajo corriendo"gina!"

Regina rió. Volvió a ser la pequeña"si cariño?"

"podemos ver el mago de oz!?, Henry dice que es genial!"dice entusiasmada.

Esta alza una ceja y ve a su hijo matándose de risa detrás de la niña"mm…"suspiro"supongo, por que no?"sonrió para darle una mirada a su hijo"ve a tomar el desayuno cariño"

Esta asiente y se va corriendo mientras ella mira a Henry que intentaba huir"no tan rápido"alza una ceja"porque exactamente el mago de oz?"  
este se sonrojo"creí…que…seria divertido verla opinar de la bruja malvada"susurro.

Regina rolo los ojos"es una niña Henry, ahora ve al comedor. Te quedas sin teléfono todo el día"dice seria.

"que!?, paige me iba a escribir!"rezonga.

Ersta frunce el ceño"con mas razón!"dice rápidamente para luego suspirar"la invitare a la cena, feliz?"

Este asiente"gracias ma, prometo no bromear mas con Zelena"le besa la mejilla y corre al comedor.

"como esta mi hermosa reina?"robin baja con roland en brazos.

Ella besa al niño y luego al padre"excelente, y tu?"

"perfecto, vamos a desayunar?"

Luego de desayunar todos se ponen a ver el mago de oz en el sillón con un gran tazón de palomitas de maíz.

Luego del almuerzo Zelena, roland y Henry van a jugar al patio, y Regina se queda haciendo unas llamadas mientras robin mira televisión.

"si nieve, ay veces que su yo adulto estará presente y otras que no…"hablaba por teléfono"si, solo te informaba para que sepas, ya le dije a mal…bueno, vendrás a la noche?"la otra contesta que si"bien y…."

Escuchan una explosión y Regina se da vuelta asustada. Nota una luz que irradia el patio y entra en pánico"tengo que irme"corta rápido y corre al patio.

Al llegar estaba Zelena asustada en un rincón abrazándose a si misma y roland herido en el otro, mientras Henry miraba asustado.

Ella no sabia para donde correr, pero robin se lo soluciono corriendo hacia roland, por lo que se dirigió a su hermana.

Esta estaba hecha un mar de lagrimas y Regina desesperada la abrazo y palpo"que sucedió!?; estas bien?"dice asustada.

La niña asiente asustada"yo…yo…soy un monstruo!"grita y comienza a llorar.

A la morena le partió el corazón, por lo que la abrazo y la niña se refugio en su pecho"cariño, necesito que me cuentes que sucedió…"la niña no quería hablar y ella miro a Henry"Henry?"  
este reacciono y se coloro"No lo se….estábamos jugando y…ella tuvo un recuerdo de..su pasado, y lo siguiente se asusto y magia salio de sus manos empujando a roland"balbuceo.

Regina miro a la niña"cariño, que recordaste?"le hablo con cariño.

"yo…estaba …."decía entre llanto"jugando con mis amigos… uno comenzó a decir que yo no era hija de mis padres….me enfade …..y…"lloro mas fuerte"salio magia de mis manos….y desde allí mis papas me trataban diferente y…..era un monstruo…"la miro con ojos llorosos"yo era el mal…"

Regina la abrazo con fuerza y comenzó a mecerla"cariño no eres un monstruo, puedes usar la magia para el bien, y si te dicen eso es por que les asusta lo desconocido si?"le sonrio.

La niña hizo puchero"pero…lastime a roland.."  
"Pero no sabes manejarlo…"se queda pensando"tengo una idea!, que tal si te enseño a controlar tu magia para que esto no vuelva a pasar?"sonríe.

La niña parpadea"podrías?"

Ella asiente"y podría enseñarte trucos muy útiles!"dice entusiasmada.

La niña asiente sonriendo"si!"  
Regina ríe y besa su mejilla para tenderle la mano y levantarla.

Van a ver a roland que aun lloriqueaba"gina!"dice al verla.

Ella deja a Zelena con Henry y se acerca a su pequeño"donde te lastimaste roland?"

El señala su codo y su pierna, la cual tenia unas lastimaduras muy feas.

Ella le sonríe y pone sus manos para curarlo rápidamente. Claro que tampoco era una herida tan profunda, pero lo era para un niño de 6 años."que tal ahora?"le sonríe.

El parpadea mira sus ya no lastimaduras"no….gracias!"

Ella lo abraza y le da un beso en la frente"que tal si vamos a dentro y jugamos a algún juego?, mal y emma están por venir"le tiende la mano.

Luego de un rato comenzaron a llegar.

Nieve David, neal, y emma ya estaban en la casa, y tocaron el timbre.

"voy!"grita Regina.

Al abrir la puerta sonríe"gold!, belle, pasen, pasen!"y luego llegaron Lily y maléfica y mas tarde paige que se reunió con Henry estando todo el tiempo acaramelados y su madre sin sacarle un ojo a ellos.

Luego de un rato la morena frunció el ceño y miro hacia afuera"el invierno se acerca"murmura.

Todos se le quedan mirando y comienzan a reir"game of trones?, realmente?"David la burla.

Ella se sonroja he ignora los comentarios.

Emma de 8 estaba jugando con Lily hasta que dono el timbre y se levanto"yo quiero abrir tía!"grita antes que Regina se levante.

Esta parpadea"yo…"  
"Mama ya me deja abrir la puerta!" dice entusiasmada.

"bien" Regina ríe y se vuelve a sentar

"esperas a alguien mas?" pregunta mal.

Ella niega.

La rubia se va corriendo a la puerta la abre" killian!?"grita y se pone roja.

Antes que el hombre pueda decir algo emma corre se esconde bajo la mesa.

El se queda perplejo mientras todos ríen.

Regina rola los ojos y va a buscar a la niña bajo la mesa.

Levanta el mantel y se agacha para ver a la niña tapándose la cara" no me mires!" chilla.

Regina ríe" supongo que en este momento tienes tus recuerdos de adulto?" la niña asiente" emma, porque no quieres que killian te vea?"

La niña se destapa la cara"porque….es mi novio!, si me ve como una niña dejara de desearme! "grita y se tapa la cara.

Regina hace una mueca" sabes lo chocante que es que digas eso como una niña?, es perturbador" frunce el ceño y luego ríe" solo le parecerás adorable, y es por un tiempo, ahora no seas una niña caprichosa y sal!" le tiende la mano y la niña molesta le hace caso.

Lily se sienta sobre su mama" mami!"sonríe"puedo comer helado?"  
mal rola los ojos y asiente y cuando su hija salta y corre a agarrar el brazo de su amiga su madre grita"no comas mucho que luego te dolerá el estomago!"

Ambas siguen ignorando la advertencia, y zelena de 10 se les une.

Regina la mira divertida"sabes que tendremos tres chicas empachadas a la noche verdad?"  
maléfica ríe y asiente.

* * *

 **zelena tiene magia!  
emma con vergüenza de ver a killian XD**

 **AbyEvilRegal4Ever123: yeee, son muy chulas!, sip, la relación de zelena y regina es muy bonita :D. en el proximo va a tratarse de cuando tiene 10, pero realmente lo que quería demostrar es que cuando tenia 10 le llego la magia, y con ello los problemas.**

 **Vainilla47:** **where are my dragons! XD**

 **evazqueen: oww que bien que la ames!. jaja, espero que te saques buena nota XD sii, esa charla fue muy bonita :)**

 **justmehere555: que bien!, me alegro que a cada cap te guste mas, es lo que intento lograr :D**

 **Samantha S. Dracul: sii!, son muy tiernas! las amo tambien :3**

 **bueno!, si quieren seguir leyéndome, pásense por matrimonio conveniente o por 10 años despues!**

 **un beso lleno de magia.**


	7. Chapter 7 manzana y valiente

Desde la niñez:

Luego de la temporada 4 final.

Sin Zelena embarazada pero aun encerrada, ni emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Que pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica, nieve y David, deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron de sus hijas con la ayuda de Regina?...

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 7:

Luego de un predecible empacho de las niñas, Zelena ya tenia 11.

Regina estaba mas tranquila,ya que ella no la aparto, solo consiguió magia, que ahora que estaba completamente recuperada, comenzaría a ayudar a manejar.

Golpeo la puerta de la colorada, pero nadie contesto. Preocupada la abrió.

Al verla Zelena se escondió"Zelena?"dijo confundida.

"vete!"grito.

Ella se acerco a la niña tras la cama"cariño que sucede?"

"sucede que soy un monstruo!"dijo entre lagrimas y regina se asusto de que Zelena en verdad lo creyera.

"claro que no Zelena, porque dices eso?"abrió los ojos. Intento acariciarla pero esta se aparto.

"todos me odiaban!, mis padres me mantenían oculta de los demás!, porque tu no?"sollozo.

"miel…"intento acercarse pero esta se alejo"soy tu hermana, también tengo magia, te amo…"  
"no es cierto!, no eres nada mio!"la empujo y se fue corriendo.

Regina se quedo en su lugar intentando saber que hizo mal.

Se dio la vuelta he intento seguirla para verla llorando en el patio.

Estaba por ir pero un brazo la detuvo"robin?, pero que…"

Antes que se queje el le señalo el patio donde ahora también estaba Henry"déjalos"

Esta suspiro y asintió.

Henry llevaba su viejo oso consigo"hey lena"sonrió. Había visto lo que paso y corrió a ver a su tía.

Esta levanto la vista, se limpio una lagrima y le dio la espalda"vete Henry"susurro.

Este suspiro"mira quien esta aquí"sonrio y le mostró el oso para ver si conseguía su atención.

"dame a Green"dijo en un susurro estirando sus manos para agarrar el oso.

El lo alejo y negó"primero habla conmigo"

La niña fruncio el ceño y le dio nuevamente la espalda"bien!, quédate con ese estúpido oso, no lo quiero"vuelve a hacerse una bola.

henry alza una ceja y se levanta"oh bien, se lo daré a roland…lastima que para mañana este destruido….porque sabes?, el no es un niño cuidadoso…"se estaba por ir cuando la colorada grito.

"espera!"se levanto y agarro su brazo"hablare contigo, no des a green"dijo con los ojos abiertos.

El chico sonrió y asintió, sabia que funcionaria, Regina hizo esa misma táctica con el mismo oso, mil veces a el.

"bien"agarro su manita y se sentaron en el pasto, donde el aun mantenía al oso"que paso?"

Ella miro al suelo"tuve unos recuerdos y….no eran felices"murmuro"entonces, Regina vino….y le dije que era un monstruo, pero ella no me creyo"susurro"entonces grite que si lo era, que mis padres me lo decían, y ella dijo que era mi hermana, que tenia magia, y que me amaba….pero le dije que no era nadie y aquí estoy…"

Una lagrima rodó por su mejilla.

Henry la acerco así y le entrego el oso para luego abrazarla"tu crees eso Zelena?"  
ella duda y lo mira"si soy un monstruo…en mi recuerdo lastime a mi madre con mi magia"sus ojos se humedecieron" y casi lastimo a roland y…"  
"y mi madre dijo que te enseñaría a controlarlo"señalo.

La niña suspiro"Nadie nunca me quiso, porque ella lo aria?"parpadeo con lagrimas en los ojos"si de grande soy una persona horrible!, porque me da otra oportunidad?,porque me quiere?"solloza.

Henry la abraza y la niña deja caer sus lagrimas en su regazo.

El suspira y sonríe débilmente"porque mi madre es así, ella misma fue mala, pero recupero su camino, y…ella es así, a las personas que mas la hirieron le da una segunda oportunidad…incluso cuando la apartaron, la hicieron sentir horrible y trataron mal"el dijo con un leve orgullo y arrepentimiento en sus ojos. El lo sabia, había dañado a su madre en su momento, y ella con tal de amarlo y que la ame lo perdono….

"pero…hoy la volví a herir"La niña dijo"me volverá a perdonar?"

El asiente sonriendo y pasando su mano por los risos rojos"claro que si, ella te quiere Zelena, y quiere ayudarte, tu solo se sincera con ella, y mi madre te querrá y protegerá por siempre…"sonríe.

La niña dudo y lo miro"tu hiciste algo malo y ella te perdono?"  
el suspiro y asintió"lo hice…pero la amo, y ella me ama, como ocurre contigo"sonríe.

La colorada lo abraza y sale corriendo, pero no debe correr mucho porque Regina esta parada allí con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos.

A pesar de robin ella sale, y escucho todo lo que su hijo dijo. Recibe en brazos a la colorada"gina me perdonas?"esta se presiona en su pecho.

"claro que si!, pero no vuelvas a decir que eres un monstruo me escuchaste?"la reprende.

Luego mira a su hijo que se levanto sonrojado"hola mama"dice tímidamente

"oh ven aquí!"abre su otro brazo y su hijo se acerca.

Ella sonríe y besa a sus niños para que luego roland venga corriendo y se una junto a robin.

Mas tarde sonó el teléfono"si?"  
"Regina?"escucho la vos de mary margaret al otro lado.

"si mary margaret?"  
"te importaría cuidar a neal y a emma esta noche?"dijo con vos nerviosa"se que ya tienes a los chicos y a Zelena…pero es nuestro aniversario, y…bueno, queremos hacer algo especial, y…no sabia con quien dejarlos….y entonces pensé que tu ya cuidaste a henry, y…y…"  
regina rió. Su hijastra estaba nerviosa por agregar mas chicos a su monton…."ya cálmate, seria un honor cuidar a ese par"rio"a que hora?"

"a las…6 estaría bien?"

"perfecto…y…mary margaret?"  
"si?"

"felicidades"ríe. Sabia que ese día era su aniversario. Como olvidar el día que irrumpió en su boda y decidió lanzar la maldición?

Luego que corto se dirigió a los chicos"Henry, robin esta de guardia, que tal si cuidas a los niños mientras voy a la tienda a comprar cosas para la cena?, vienen emma y neal"avisa.

"enserio!?"dice entusiasmado. Extrañaba a su madre rubia"asombroso!"  
"gina puedo ir?"pregunto roland

"no lo se yo…"  
"yo también quiero ir!"Zelena grita entusiasmada.

"pero…"  
"si ellos van…puedo ir?"pregunta nervioso su hijo.

Ella rie y asiente"supongo que vamos todos"suspira"vayan a abrigarse y vamos"  
diez minutos después todos estaban caminando a la tienda.

Henry recordó que la ultima vez que estuvo allí paso lo de hansel y greetel y se mortifico ligeramente.

Regina lo noto"Henry?, que sucede?"

El parpadeo y miro a su madre"yo…la ultima vez que entre…."  
Regina rió al recordarlo"cariño, fue hace mas de 3 años…"  
el rie tan bien"absurdo supongo. Vamos"

Entraron y compraron algunas cosas, mas yogurt, helados, y chocolates a pedido de los niños.

Luego pasaron por el refugio de animales, que ahora se hacia cargo cuando podía ruby, he incluso killian iba a ayudar, y David volvía cuando podía.

"mama podemos entrar!?"dijo entusiasmado Henry.

"podemos gina!?, podemos!?"roland siguió y luego se unió Zelena.

Ella como podía discutir con tres caritas entusiasmadas?. Suspiro"bien, cinco minutos y volvemos"  
los cinco minutos se volvieron media hora.

Zelena estaba extasiada con unos gatitos recién nacidos, y roland jugaba con las ardillas, mientras Henry ayudaba a bañar a un perro.

Regina suspiro. Sabría lo que vendría. Comenzarían a pedir animales, como lo hizo muchos años antes Henry. Si allí le fue difícil negarse….

Pero no!; no quería animales mugrientos en su hogar. Eso la convenció.

"hora de irnos niños"dijo.

Tres caras tristes la miraron"Podemos quedarnos un ratito mas!?"Zelena hace puchero"por favor! Estos gatitos no tienen a nadie!"  
ella cerro los ojos. Sabia lo que su hermana intentaba. No, no funcionaria.

"tienen a ruby, a august,"los vio allí"Incluso a Ashley. Ahora vamos"  
"pero gina!"roland hizo puchero para llorar.

Ella cerro los ojos, venir no fue una buena idea, no, fue pésima.

"mama?"Henry se unió.

"no tu jovencito!"se quejo"tienes 14 años!"se agarro la cabeza y suspiro"diez minutos mas"bufo.

Los niños rieron y asintieron. Pronto Zelena los llamo y todos se acercaron a ver a los se acerco"dia duro he?"rub se acerco

"no sabes lo que es tratar con tres niños que quieren una mascota"suspiro"con Henry solo era mas fácil"  
ella rio y se sentó a su lado"son gatitos recién nacidos sabes?, su madre murió al tenerlos y los abandono"señalo"eran seis pero dos murieron"

Regina fruncio el ceño. Sabia lo que la mujer lobo intentaba hacer"tu también ruby!?"se quejo.

Esta rió y negó"es mi trabajo, tenia que intentarlo"se burla y luego suspira"tengo turno en grannys, debería irme"saludo y se fue.

Los diez minutos pasaron…y luego otros veinte mas"muy bien!, vamos!"grito.

Tres caras tristes la miraron"mama los llevemos !, mira a estos gatitos"hace puchero"son hermosos"  
"no los llevare Henry, vamos dije"volvió a gruñir.

"por favor gina?, nunca tuve mascota, mis padres creían que le aria daño"claro que Zelena manipulo un poco las cosas, quería un gatito y conocía a su hermana.

Esta apretó los dientes intentando resistir"dije vamos"volvió a decir.

"gina?"roland susurro con lagrimas en los ojos"los dejaras?, ellos no tienen mama, como yo, pero yo te tengo a ti, y ellos no tienen a nadie…"

Regina cerro los ojos tratando de concentrarse en su negativa.

August y Ashley miraban divertidos la situación.

"dije…vamos.."trago saliva.

"mama, los cuidare, alimentare, me are cargo…por favor mama?"dice con un puchero.

Ella suspira, realmente necesitaba a robin ahora. Sonrió ante la idea. Probablemente el se uniera a los niños y tendría cuatro caras insistiendo"bien!...pero no nos lo quedaremos a todos"dijo sonriendo.

Zelena salto de la emoción y abrazo a los gatitos.

Henry la miro"a no?"

Ella dio una sonrisa malvada. Si tenia que sufrir, porque sufrir sola?"no, conozco a dos niños mas que les encantaría unos gatitos…"se ríe.

En la casa…

Regina dicto que solo podían quedarse con dos, y los otros los darían.

Henry, roland y Zelena estaban en el comedor mirando la cesta para decidir cual elegir.

"mira, ese tiene los ojos marrones y el pelo negro, no creen que se parece a mama?"señala Henry.

Los otros asienten"miren!"dice roland entusiasmado"tiene la mancha de un corazón blanco en su estomago!"  
"justo como la magia luz de ella!"Zelena grita y abraza al gatito"definitivamente nos lo quedamos!"

Henry parpadeo"es…un gato o una gata?"  
los tres se quedan pensativos. Necesitaban saberlo para ponerle un nombre…  
"una gata"dice robin al entrar. Luego parpadea"ahora me explican porque tenemos 4 tiernos gatitos?"

No se quejaba, lucían tiernos…pero queria saber como lograron que aceptara…

Los niños lo miraron y sonrieron"Regina nos dejo!"grita Zelena sonriendo.

El parpadeo su, Regina….dejo tener gatos en su casa?"pero solo podemos quedarnos con dos"suspira Henry.

"y…supongo que a ese lo eligieron?"dice señalando al que esta en el regazo de la colorada.

Se acerca ellos."si!, buscamos un nombre para ella"suspiro y luego sonrió"no crees que se parece a mi hermana!?"

Le señalan lo que ya habían visto y el rio"es cierto, pero no le digan, cualquier referencia con que se parece a un gato no le gustara…"ríe al tener al tierno gato en sus brazos.

"oh pues ya me entere"dice Regina con un ceño fruncido falso y se acerca"así que se parece a mi?"

Los niños vuelven a señalar lo que vieron"tiene los ojos como tu!"grita Zelena.

"y el pelo negro!"roland sonríe.

"y tiene una mancha blanca con forma de corazón que representa tu luz!"Henry sonríe.

Regina sonríe y apoya su cabeza en el hombro de robin"buenos motivos he?"sonríe. no podía quejarse, ea un bonito gato, no se arrepentía.

"ahora elegimos un nombre para ella…alguna sugerencia?"se mete robin.

Ella frunce el ceño pensativa"ella he?"suspira y toma el gato"bueno…si creen que se parece a mi, tiene que llamarse con algo que tenga que ver…"todos asienten expectantes y ella sonríe"Apple"  
todos abren los ojos"manzana?"pregunta Henry.

"si, manzana"Regina sube los hombros y mira al gato.

Todos ríen y asienten"bienvenida a la familia manzana"dice robin y los niños apretujan al pobre gato.

Luego miran la canasta con tres gatitos mas.

Todos suspiran"y cual mas?"  
se quedan pensativos, los niños querían a todos, pero eso no era posible…

"que tal ese?"señala robin.

Todos lo observan, tenia el pelo blanco, con manchas marrones, negras y anaranjadas, mas los ojos azules"es la perfecta combinación de nuestra familia…"dice el.

Todos sonríen. Tenia partes anaranjadas como el pelo de Zelena, negro como Regina, café como roland he incluso Henry, y los ojos azules como robin."es perfecto…mujer o varon?"pregunta Henry.

El lo inspecciona un rato y luego sonríe"niño"

Todos asienten y se quedan expectantes."como deberíamos llamarlo?"pregunta roland.

Robin suspira y luego sonríe"valiente, como toda nuestra familia"

Todos sonríen y asienten para que luego Zelena agarre al gato"bienvenido a la familia valiente"lo besa.

Egina besa a robin el rie y le susurra"nunca creí que dejarias tener gatos"

"que puedo decir?, tres niños con cara triste, y cuatro gatos adorables pueden ganarme"rie y luego sonríe diabólica mente"pero a quien crees que regalare los otros dos?"

Robin rie cómplice"a nieve y mal…"  
Regina rie y bueno, porque tendría que sufrir sola?...a demás sus niños querrían seguir viendo a los gatos verdad?

Besa a robin y contemplan a los niños jugar con los gatos.

Regina suspiro, tenia que preparar la cena, emma y neal ya estaban por llegar.

* * *

 **a quien no le gusto este cap!?**

 **ya se imaginan la cara de nieve mal ? XD  
les gustan los nombres?, los creí apropiados, su familia era valiente, y...bueno, manzana es como lo que mas la representa XD**

 **si, lo se, los de mas colores suelen ser niñas, los lizos o de dos suelen ser niños, pero para lo que yo quería tenia que ser al revés okay!?**

 **bueno, lamento la tardanza, mi Internet se fue, me enferme...**

 **todo junto!, pero bueno, pueden sugerir nombres para el gato de nieve, y el de mal n.n**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	8. Chapter 8 find y hope

Desde la niñez:

Luego de la temporada 4 final.

Sin Zelena embarazada pero aun encerrada, ni emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Que pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica, nieve y David, deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron de sus hijas con la ayuda de Regina?...

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 8:

Tocaron el timbre.

Regina saco el pollo del horno y salio a atender.

Abrió la puerta sonrió"nieve!"

Ella la miro nerviosa"hola…"

"cenaron?, tengo la comida hecha"sonríe.

"no, iba a ofrecer que les compre comida en granny´s pero…"  
Regina rolo los ojos."no te preocupes!, hice suficiente comida para un ejercito"ríe"y si quieres puedes pasar a buscarlos mañana a la mañana, haré un almuerzo familiar, y te mereces disfrutar tu día"sonríe.

Nieve asiente sinceramente"Muchas gracias, nos veremos mañana"saluda y se va dejando a dos niños ansiosos.

Neal era un bebe, por lo que luego de darle la mamadera se quedo dormido.

Luego tenia que ocuparse de los demás.

Todos cenaron,y luego Zelena insistió en mostrarle a los gatos.

Todos entusiasmados trajeron a la canasta. Como aun eran bebes, necesitaban tomar leche de una pequeña mamadera, por supuesto Henry huyo de la tarea, y ella termino haciéndolo.

Ella no tuvo el valor de separarlos, lo aria luego cuando se los de a las otras.

entonces con cuidado agarro a los gatitos, que miraban todo con ojos curiosos.

"que hermosos!"grito emma para lanzarse a la canasta.

Regina rió y agarro a la niña antes de llegar"con cuidado emm, aun son pequeños, agárralos con cuidado"advirtió.

Esta asintió y agarro uno completamente blanco con los ojos verdosos.

"que bonito"sonrió y lo acaricio"como se llama?"  
Regina sonrio orgullosa"bueno no lo sabemos…"dice.

"porque?"abrió los ojos.

Zelena ahora respondió"gina dice que ese y el otro no nos lo quedaremos"dice con tristeza para luego agarrar a manzana"pero este y aquel son nuestros!"besa la nariz de la gatita.

Emma sonríe y luego deja al gatito para pasar a valiente"como se llama este?"

"valiente"dice roland viniendo corriendo"como todos lo somos"dice orgulloso.

Regina ríe y abre sus brazos"ven aquí mi pequeño valiente!"

Roland corre hacia ella que le da un beso en la mejilla y lo apretuja.

Luego los niños se quedan jugando con los gatitos, hasta que Regina ve que los pobres no podían ni mantener los ojos abiertos"muy bien niños, a la cama, los gatitos deben dormir, son pequeños y están cansados"dice para recibir tres caras tristes"vamos, emma, dormirás en el cuarto de zelena si?"le agarra la mano y la lleva arriba.

Emma se acomodo en una cama, y Zelena en la otra.

"emma, cuantos años tienes ahora?"pregunta ella.

"11!"dice entusiasmada.

Ella sonríe mira a Zelena"y tu?"

"aun 11"sonríe.

Esta asiente.

Entonces emma sonríe"saben lo que significa?…podemos hacer una pijamada!"

Regina niega"cuando Zelena tenga 14, si?"

Emma hace puchero pero asiente y luego se acurruca"gina cuentas una historia?, mi mama lo hace y no puedo dormir si no"bosteza.

Regina asiente y luego suspira"porque no charlamos un rato?"  
emma se conformo con eso y zelena también.

"papa me enseño a andar en bici!"contó emma"tu sabes Zelena?"

La niña negó y ella trago saliva. Todo pasaba tan rápido que se olvido de enséñale. Ella misma no sabia, pero le enseño a Henry"si quieres mañana te enseño"le sonríe a su hermana.

Esta asiente"gina me enseño a hacer pastel de manzana!"  
emma sonríe"y la otra vez me llevaron a los vídeo juegos y…."suspiro y miro a sus manos"mis familias de acogida nunca lo habían hecho…algunas hasta le era una molestia alimentarme…"murmura.

El corazón de ella se encoge y abraza a la pequeña"oh cariño"la apretuja"lo siento tanto..no tenias porque pasar por esa vida"suspira.

Emma niega"No importa, ahora estoy con mis papas, tengo una abuela genial…y…..toda una gran, gran familia!"se entusiasma y la abraza.

De repente Regina frunce el ceño"emma….cuando te refieres a abuela…."apretuja sus dientes.

Esta ríe"gina, eres mi abuela!"

Esta suspira"volvamos al tia y pensare lo de no sacarte el corazón…"  
emma rie y asiente"ahora cuenta un cuento!"  
Regina suspira"había una vez…"comenzó a contar una de todas las historias que se acordaba y pronto las niñas se quedaron dormidas.

Luego se dirigió a la habitación,donde robin jugaba con neal"cariño, sabes que se quedo dormido en tus brazos verdad?"dice y se mete a la cama.

El rie y niega para colocarlo en la cuna y volver a la cama.

Beso a Regina.

"Regina…te amo.."  
ella sonríe y lo abraza"te amo también, pero esto muy cansada"lo beso"duérmete"

El rie y asiente"hasta mañana cariño"

Regina creyo que no había dormido nada, cuando un golpe en la puerta la despierta.

Agarra su bata, la coloca y abre la puerta para ver a su hermana. Bosteza y habla"Zelena?, que haces aquí?"  
"emma esta llorando"logra balbucear.

Eso fue lo suficiente para que esta se termine de despertar y se dirigió a la habitación de la niña.

La ve revolcándose en su cama, parecía dormida, pero lloraba descontrolada mente.

Regina se sienta al borde de su cama"emma!"la mueve"emma cariño, despierta, despierta emm, solo es un mal sueño…"

La niña despierta, la mira y se abraza a ella para continuar llorando.

Regina la abraza y luego mira a su hermana"Zelena, acuéstate y duérmete, pondré un hechizo para que puedas dormir bien"esta asiente y vuelve acostarse, y Regina pone el hechizo, para volver a emma"emma?, que sucede cariño?"

Esta la abraza y llora en su pecho. Ya mas calmada se separa la mira con ojos llorosos"tuve un mal sueño…"  
Regina la abraza le sonríe"eso lo se emm, pero a veces es bueno hablar de ellos, quieres contarme que sucedió?"

Esta primero duda pero luego la mira"yo um…algunas veces sueño recuerdos de mi infancia….y…no todos son felices"vuelve a sollozar.

A la morena se le hundió el corazón, la rubia tuvo que pasar eso por su culpa, por su maldición…"lo siento mucho emma"la abrazo y luego la miro"pero tu siempre despertaras aquí, con recuerdos felices, con una familia que te quiere….esos recuerdos ya no valen"besa su frente"quieres tomar algo que le hacia a tu madre cuando tenia malos sueños?"le tiende la mano.

La rubia sonrió y se levanto.

Cuando estaban bajando emma comenzó a reir"acabas de admitir que eres mi abuela!"rie.

Esta parpadea"que?"

"dijiste, quieres tomar algo que le hacia a tu madre cuando tenia malos sueños?"luego rie"eso es lo que hace una madre, tu le hacías cosas de tomar para calmar pesadillas, porque eras su madre!"

Regina rió y por lo bajo negó. En esos momentos ella la odiaba,pero el rey no estaba en el castillo, y la niña venia a su habitación.

Y ella nunca la considero su hija, tal vez una hermana, pero nunca su hija.

"ven"ella ignoro lo que dijo y la llevo a la cocina, prendió la luz, puso a calentar la leche.

Luego se sentó a su lado"quieres contar tu sueño?"

Esta suspiro"estaba en una casa de acogida…con una madre no muy amable"murmuro"me golpeo por alguna cosa que había pedido que me compre…"susurro"creo que escape, pero luego me encontraron y me llevaron a otra en el que el padre era alcohólico"suspiro"como vez no eran recuerdos felices…"

Regina suspira y luego sonríe"que era lo que no te quería comprar?"

Emma sonrió ante el recuerdo"un oso de este tamaño"ella lo hace con sus brazos"muy suave, marron…."comenzó a describirlo, y la morena recordó verlo en alguna tienda.

Regina esbozo una sonrisa y con un movimiento de mano el oso apareció.

La rubia abrió los ojos y miro el peluche y luego la miro"pa….para mi?"dijo con temor.

Regina asiente"completamente para ti"

Esta se muerde el labio"pero…..no lo merezco, yo….no gastes dinero en mi.."  
ella rió y negó"lo único que gaste, fue magia, y quiero obsequiarte algo…emma, ya no estas en ninguna casa de acogida, so familia, y la familia se regala cosas, se ama, se trata bien, entiendes?"

Esta suspira y acepta el peluche. Apenas lo acepta lo abraza"es hermoso!, gracias tia!"la abraza a ella y luego la mira"te quiero mucho"sonríe y se mantiene abrazada.

Regina devolvió el abrazo sonriendo, adoraba a esa niña de risos rubios…

"y bien…como le pondrás!?"

La niña se quedo mirando y luego sonrio"le pondré gina"  
esta alzo las cejas"le pondrás gina?"

"todo el mundo necesita una gina en su hogar"sonríe y la abraza"no lo crees?"

Ella rie y asiente, para luego prepararle la leche con canela.

Cuando terminan de tomarla Regina la lleva arriba y la arropa. Cuando se esta por ir esta sostiene su brazo"duerme conmigo?"susurra asustada.

Regina suspiro. Ella paso eso con Henry, alguna vez con roland, y con Zelena. No tenia que discutir, sabia que robin seria capas de calmar a neal por si solo.

Se acurruco en las mantas con ella, y la rubia se abrazo a ella junto con el peluche.

A la mañana siguiente, todos comenzaron a preparar el almuerzo.

Iban a asistir también paige, que estaba demasiado pegada a Henry, para el pesar de Regina, y tambien mal y Lily.

Algo antes de que todos lleguen Regina miro a emma"y como tienes que hacer para pedir el gatito a tu madre?"esta hizo un puchero fingido y regina niega"practica mas tu puchero de hija cariño, y lo conseguirás"rie y se va a ocupar de la vestimenta de Zelena.

La mira "cuantos años tienes?"  
"11…"

Esta asiente. Era raro que se quede tanto tiempo en una edad, pero no importaba, no realmente. Aun tenia casi dos semanas aun con ella.

Pronto llegan Lily y mal.

Las niñas no tardan en mostrar los gatitos a la recién llegada, dejando a mal en la sala.

"gatitos?, te gustan los animales?"alzo una ceja la rubia.

Regina frunció el ceño"bueno, tu fuiste mi mejor amiga no?"la burlo.

"ja ja, que gracioso"le saco la lengua"soy un dragon, no un animal"  
"ohh, pero cruella logro controlarte, y ella controla animales verdad?"desafía.

Esta estaba por decir algo, pero noto que la morena tenia razón" oh cállate"gruño.

Regna rió. Si supiera que uno estaba destinado para ella…

Luego llegaron los encantadores y ya estaban todos.

Después de comer se quedaron hablando.

"ya casi es Halloween"dice nieve.

"oh si, belle dijo algo sobre una fiesta…"  
nieva asintió"si, quiere que organicemos una,ofrecí mi casa pero dijo que era muy chica"hizo puchero.

"bueno….podria ser la nuestra"Regina mira a robin que asiente.

"de verdad?, Regina mills esta ofreciendo su gran mansión?"David la burla.

"oh calla falso principe, celoso?"  
este rola los ojos y la deja.

riendo Regina ve venir a Lily a emma, seguidas de roland y Zelena, todos cargando a los gatitos.

"mama!"emma grita"mira al gatito que tiene Regina!"

Le mostró al blanco, y su madre se fascino"es hermoso!"  
ella asintió sonriendo.

"oh, no lo mantendré, les dije a los chicos que solo podían quedarse con dos"los señala"de hecho…te lo regalo"y luego mira a mal"y ese es tuyo….de hecho lo pensé desde que los traje, a que no son perfectos para ustedes!?"dice con falsa inocencia.

Maléfica no pudo cerrar la boca, mientras miraba al animal con horror, definitivamente no le agradaba la idea.

Pero nieve amaba al gatito blanco, hasta que palidecio"pero tengo un pájaro…"  
Regina rio"ohh temes que tu gatito se coma a tu estúpido pájaro?"

Esta luego negó"buscare la forma…que piensas encanto?"mira a su esposo.

Este tenia cara de disgusto"mary margaret, no lo se yo….no quiero un gato"murmuro.

"que dijiste?"dijo con pena.

El suspiro y niega para tomar al gato intentando no demostrar su asco. Claro que David rescataba animales, pero los gatos realmente le desagradaban."dije que tendremos un gato…"  
emma salto y sonrió"nunca tuve un gato! Como lo llamaremos?"sonríe mirando a sus padres.

"find"sonríe nieve mirando con cariño a su esposo"Porque nosotros siempre nos encontramos…"

Emma asiente y sonríe para abrazar al gato"bienvenido find.."

Lily luego mira a su madre"que dices mama!?"

Esta hace una mueca de desagrado y luego mira a Regina con enojo"lo tenias planeado?"gruñe.

Ella solo da una sonrisa"puede que no quería mantener todos los gatos, y puede que haya manipulado ligeramente a sus hijas….tuck tuck, nunca lo sabrás…"le saca la lengua.

Maléfica suspira"cariño, no quiero ser mala, pero….la verdad es que….no me gustan los animales…"  
"pero si somos animales.."razonaba niña.

Mal frunce el ceño"porque todos dicen eso!?"gruñe y luego mira a su hija"no Lily"

"Por favor!?"ahora ella hacia ojos de cachorro dragon…

Malfica se mordió el labio. Tenia que resistir, no quería que su hija sea una malcriada…pero la miraba asi!, y ella….terminaría cediendo"dije que no, los gatos son desagradables, rasguñan, pierden pelo,son horribles y…"  
"son adorables, se puede cortar sus uñas y juntar su pelo"discute Lily"Por favor mama!, nunca tuve un gato…mi familia me ignoraba lo suficiente como para ignorar mis suplicios de una mascota y…"sus ojos se humedecieron.

"yo…"malefica intentaba negar pero no pudo"bien!, tendremos un gato"se rinde.

Lil sonríe y alza al gato. Recién ahora la rubia lo observa"lo vez mama?, es café, y tiene una raya colorada, no es muy bonito?"sonríe"como la llamaremos?"  
todos se quedan en un silencio hasta que Regina habla"hope"

Mal parpadea"esperanza?"

"nunca perdiste la esperanza de encontrar a Lily"da una débil sonrisa.

Maléfica por fin sonríe plenamente y hasta recibe a el gato en sus brazos.

"niñas, vengan a la cocina, tengo una porción de torta"dice Regina.

Cuando están allí Lily la mira y le sonríe"eres genial!, si funciono!"  
esta le guiño un ojo"soy una madre, se me todas las tácticas para convencerlas, ya casi soy inmune, pero ellas…"rio"ellas están desesperadas por recuperar su tiempo con sus hijas…iban a aceptar un gato.."

Henry rie desde la puerta"todo un plan elaborado mama"

Ella rie y niega"quieres pastel?"

"para eso vine…"se acerca a su madre que cortaba pastel de chocolate"mama, sabias que no era necesario todo eso?, mal y mis abuelos los hubieran aceptado de todas formas…"razona.

Regina le da pastel a las niñas y a roland"lo se, pero…el show fue divertido…"

"eres imposible…"el rie y la abraza"te amo mama"

Ella sonríe y lo envuelve en sus brazos"también te quiero Henry…"

Luego llego la hora de despedirse.

Ella preparaba un tapper con tarta de manzana para Lily y mal, y otro para nieve.

Mal y Lily se despidieron, y luego salieron con el gatito en brazos.

Emma sonreía y jugaba con el gatito, y no se dio cuenta que era hora de irse"vamos cariño"nieve le tiende la mano.

"oh…."suspiro y bajo al gatito"adiós gina!"

Regina parpadeo"emm….no te llevaras a find?"pregunto confundida.

"pu…puedo llevármelo?"la niña miro a la gatita.

"claro que si cariño, es tuya"dice David sonriéndole.

Emma mira indecisa y luego se muerde el labio" no….el no puede ir de familia en familia, no es bonito"murmura"no lo quiero llevar"

"pero cariño…"decía nieve. Recordar la vida que llevo su hija por su culpa no era lo mejor.

Pero Regina no se rindió, oh no, esa niña se llevaría a ese gato!"emma"se puso a su altura"el estará mas feliz contigo"

"no es cierto!, siempre decían eso y yo no era feliz!"grita.

Regina suspira y levanto la vista para ver a nieve y a david apunto de llorar.

"emma, no entiendo porque te decían eso, pero tu ahora eres muy feliz no?"ella asiente"y quieres al gato?"

"si…"murmura.

"entonces llévalo, te lo regalo a ti, para que el y sus hermanitos puedan verse seguido, Tu vienes aquí muy seguido no?"ella asiente"Pues entonces find puede ver a sus hermanitos cuando vengas"sonríe"aparte cariño, olvida esos recuerdos tristes, ahora estas con tus papas que te aman mucho y no te dejaran,y find necesita alguien que nunca la deje"

Emma sonrie y la abraza"gracias gina"  
"de nada miel"se levanta. Emma levanta al gato y sale corriendo a fuera de la mano de David.

"Regina…"dijo nieve"gracias"sonríe y se va.

Esta sonrio y cuando se dio vuelta vio a Zelena.

"zelena?"

Esta estaba llorando"quieres mas a emma que a mi!?"  
esta parpadea"que?, no!"se acerca"Zelena…"  
esta se envuelve en una luz blanca, y se transforma en una niña de 13 años"si lo haces!, dijiste que me querías, pero no es verdad!, quieres a emma!"un punto verde comienza a crecer en el cuello de la colorada.

Regina parpadea"que?, no, no cariño"se acerca cuidadosamente y la abraza"eres mi hermana,te quiero con todo mi corazón, solo estaba ayudando en unas cosas a emma, pero no la quiero mas que a ti"sonríe y le acomoda un cabello salvaje"te amo"sonríe.

La colorada deja de llorar y la mira"segura?"

"Muy"le da un beso en el cachete"ahora cuantos años tienes?"  
"13"sonríe.

Regina asiente"creo que prometi enseñarte a andar en bicicleta verdad?"

"enserio!?"grita ella y su punto verde comienza a desaparecer.

regina sonríe y agarra su mano para llevarla a jugar.

Ella amaba a su hermana, era definitivo.

* * *

 **hey!  
gracias a evazqueen por elegir los nombres para los gatos! :D**

 **este cap fue un poco de pelusa swanqueen amistad!  
proximo, fiesta halloween!**

 **queria demostrar un poco que zelena comenzó a tener ataques de envidia mucho antes, por lo menos lo que entendi de la serie, fue que los tenia y que su padre dijo que tenia que ocultarlo.**

 **y si no...ña!, lo agrego XD  
sabemos un poco mas de la pequeña emma!, sigue lily no creen?  
lamento tardar en actualizar, pero en el medio se borro, y tuve que recuperar como la mitad del cap y...ufff**

 **alguien mas quiere que llegue el 5x16!?**

 **regresa nuestra hermosa bruja!**

 **ok no.**

 **evazqueen: owww :3. lamento tardar XD, el próximo va a ser mas rapido n.n jaja sipp, regina es una blanda cuando se trata de sus pequeños XD. yeee crei que esos nombres quedaban muy bien, con el significado y todo :). y si!, hope me encanto!, de acuerdo contigo, mal nunca perdió la esperanza de encontrar a lily :3 y sip, ella queria a su mama, a alguien que la entendiera :D. sii! find es genial XD. sii, creo que su fuego no se ira, solo regina lograra sacar un lado mas tierno n.n jaja sep! seria una tia super chevere!.**

 **INEEDFICS: gracias!, y sip! de hecho me diste una gran idea ;) pero no se en que cap lo colocare n.n**

 **AbyEvilRegalEver123: jaja sii! los imagino me dan ternura n.n. yeee quedan super!. sip, todo un experto en animales XD. y bueno, david no estaba por alli, alguien tenia que saber :P.**

 **Un beso lleno de magia!  
felices pascuas!**


	9. Chapter 9 halloween! part 1

Desde la niñez:

Luego de la temporada 4 final.

Sin Zelena embarazada pero aun encerrada, ni emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Que pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica, nieve y David, deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron de sus hijas con la ayuda de Regina?...

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 9:

Luego de un día arduo Regina dormía plácidamente.

De repente su sensor de mama se activo y se levanto. Noto a robin dormido plácidamente a su lado, pero ella sabia que algo andaba mal…

Se levanto, se coloco una bata, y salio. Vio que Henry, y roland estaban bien, y se dirigió a la habitación de Zelena.

Esta estaba sentada en su cama, agitada y muy pálida"Zelena?"  
"Regina! Yo….mmm…."se mordió el labio.

"cariño que sucede?"pregunta preocupada.

"no…no te enojes…"murmura.

"no lo are, lo prometo"sonríe.

La colorada asustada se corre, y deja ver una gran mancha roja en su cama"lo siento…manche tus sabanas…"

Regina parpadea. Bien…sabia que eso tenia que pasar pero….

Y porque la preocupación?, era algo normal…

Cuando a ella le paso cora lo único que dijo era que ya podía tener hijos, y por alguna razón estuvo contenta todo ese dia.

"cariño, no importa….ven, te daré algo para que no manches nada"sonríe.

"bueno…"

Con magia limpio las sabanas y la llevo"sabes lo que significa?"

"si..mi madre me explico"suspiro" y me reto por manchar las sabanas y…"  
"oh no importa, eres toda una pequeña mujer ahora"sonríe"ponte esto, estaré en tu cuarto"se retira.

Cuando vuelve, Zelena estaba ligeramente menos cohibida.

"hola…"  
"Hey…quieres que me quede contigo?"pregunta la morena.

Zelena trago saliva y jugo con sus manos"pu…puedes?"

Ella asiente y la recibe en brazos"no te preocupes cariño, es perfectamente normal, eres toda una mujercita…pero que no tenias amigas?"  
ella niega"mis padres no me dejaban acercarme a nadie, decían que era defectuosa y debía ocultarlo…"Murmura"asi que nunca supe si eso solo me pasaba a mi"suspiro.

"oh no te preocupes, es molesto, pero normal"la abraza"ahora a dormir, que mañana es Halloween y tengo una fiesta que preparar"suspira.

Al otro dia…

La morena llevaba una coleta mediana, unas zapatillas, un jean, y una camisa.

Ve bajar a su familia"hey!, como suena ir a comprar disfraces!?"

"para que?"dice zelena.

"en Halloween es una fiesta para festejar a las brujas y…"Zelena alzo una ceja y ella rió ante la ironía"la gente se disfraza, y va a pedir dulces, puedes ir con roland y Henry"sonríe"roland también es nuevo en esto"

"si!"dice y corre"quiero muchos dulces!, necesito un genial disfraz!"

Zelena rie"bien, de que me disfrazo?"

"mm…bueno…..no te volviste fan de eso que miras junto a Henry?"pregunta.

Zelena rie y niega"teen Wolf?, no me disfrazare de una chica lobo, eso se lo dejo a ruby"

Ella niega"bueno, elige lo que quieras, ahora si quieren vayan a jugar, el desayuno estará en un rato"sonríe y se va.

Zelena , roland y Henry corren a ponerse a jugar en la playstation.

De repente escuchan el timbre"ya voy"suspira Regina y abre la puerta"mal?"  
"viste a Lily!?"dice asustada.

"que?"

"no esta con emma, y…."  
"esta bien, la encontraremos…probaste un hechizo localizador?"  
la mujer dragon cierra los ojos"estaba tan desesperada que lo pase por alto.."suspiro.

"ven si aprendí algo de que Henry fuera tan esca pista es atener algo para buscarlo, tengo una poción en la sala"  
agarran la poción y maléfica suspira"no entiendo porque irse!, ayer estábamos bien, hasta veíamos una película y…"  
"No te angusties" la mira"creo que es mas el hecho de que la oscuridad de emma la llevo a eso, tienes que ayudarla mal…"

Ella se mordió el labio"esto es mi culpa…si la hubiera protegido…"

"no te culpes, aunque este en una mejor relación ahora….mal, la culpa es de nieve y david. Entiendo sus razones, pero condenaron a otra persona…"

Esta suspiro y trago saliva"lo se….pero…estoy grande y….simplemente cansada de odiar a la gente"

Regina asiente y destapa la poción"algún objeto de Lily?"

Mal hace aparecer una chaqueta de jean, y regina vierte la poción.

Inmediatamente comienza a volar. Para ir mas rápido, decidieron ir en el auto de Regina.

Sin perder de vista a la chaqueta maléfica habla"Regina…"  
"si?"  
"sobre lo que dijiste ayer…."traga saliva bajo la mirada confundida de Regina"de que fui tu mejor amiga…"  
"así que es eso"murmura.

"no lo soy mas?"la mira.

Esta suspira"mal, me ayudaste mucho en mi vida, de hecho, fuiste una de las pocas personas que me enseñaron y no me manipularon"gruñe y la mira"pero yo fui la reina malvada, me empeñe tanto en mi venganza que te encerré bajo tierra como dragon…"se estremece"te prohibí el hecho de siquiera poder ir a buscar a tu hija, siquiera sabia que tenias una hija…."suspiro"nadie querría ser mi amiga luego de eso"

Mal asiente y se queda en silencio para luego hablar"Regina, me ayudaste a mi, tu me ayudaste a conseguir mi venganza, y si, me encerraste, pero yo ya no tenia nada, creía que Lily estaba muerta, y yo no recordaría, me empeñe en ocultártelo"ríe"como dices, estabas empeñada en tu venganza"suspira y la mira"también me ayudaste aquí, tu fuiste con emma he impediste que se maten entre si"esboza una sonrisa"y ahora me das otra oportunidad con ella…creo que ambas cometimos errores, pero ya los pagamos, a demás…no tengo a nadie mas por aquí con quien ir a beber"ironiza"tu amiga rubia mato a cruella…aunque pensándolo si no lo hacia ella lo aria yo"rola los ojos y sonríe"y el pulpo se fue con su papi….."  
Regina ríe y niega"así que eres mi mejor amiga entonces…"la burla"por dios, me sienta una adolescente…"  
niegan y frenan"el hospital!?"mal se preocupa y sale del auto para seguir a la chaqueta.

Cuando entraron a la zona de habitaciones una enfermera grita"alto ahí! No tiene permiso para pasar!"

Mal no escucha y regina mira a la enfermera"vuelva a su trabajo!; ella viene conmigo"  
"señora alcaldesa.."la chica asiente tímidamente"lo siento…"

Regina asiente y sigue a su amiga.

Cuando llegan a la habitación ven a victor atendiendo a Lily"señora alcaldesa"dice al alzar la mirada"mujer dragon…la estaba por llamar, pero aquí la ladrona no me dejo"rola los ojos.  
maléfica ardía de furia"que sucedió con mi hija!?"  
"tranquila…solo decidió que era bueno robar, la pillaron, salio corriendo, y quiso transformarse en dragon…"hizo una mueca"digamos que eso no funciono y termino en caída libre"  
maléfica abre los ojos y corre a la camilla donde su hija descansaba"Lily, estas bien?"

Esta abre los ojos"mama!"se ve asustada"Lo siento mucho…yo…"trago saliva"lo siento….no se porque lo hice y.."  
mal ríe entre lagrimas"ya no importa, pero señorita tendremos que practicar lo de convertirse en dragon he!"

Lily sonríe y abraza a su madre para luego hacer una mueca de dolor"mis costillas…"  
"golpe feo no?"suspiro al ver a su hija.

"puedo ocuparme de eso"interrumpe Regina.

"por favor!"mal se aparta dejando lugar a la morena.

Regina se concentra y magia violeta cubre a la niña para luego quedar completamente sana.

"gracias"sonríe esta y se sienta.

"por lo que supongo ya se retiran?"dice victor.

"o si"dice Regina. Odiaba ese sitio, mas en especial….a victor.

No tenia nada que ver con el hecho que le mintió sobre Daniel cuando aun era joven he ingenua, ni que luego lo revivió de una manera horrible, mas su horrible humor, y su horrible necesidad de tomar el pelo con cosas no graciosas…

No…no era nada de eso…

Bueno. Tal vez un poco.

"maléfica…mmj, puedo hablar contigo?"dije el rubio.

Esta lo mira desconcertada"mm supongo"  
"te esperamos en el auto"Regina tomo la mano de la pequeña morena y salieron.

"yo.. estuve averiguando, su hija tiene la oscuridad de emma"dice como afirmación y ella asiente"la oscuridad es como una fuerza que siempre la empujara a las decisiones equivocadas, es casi como el dark one…"suspiro"lo estudie en mis tiempos, y lo complete con cosas que hable con belle"luego le sonrio"no se como lily abra actuado en su vida anterior, pero presiento que no estará bien…"maléfica suspira y niega"bueno….tu presencia y la de emma siempre la calmaran, no siempre podrás controlarla, porque ahora esta creciendo, experimentando mas emociones fuertes, y se descontrolara…se que soy un medico, pero quería informarla"

La rubia sonríe"gracias victor, se que nunca cumplimos formalmente"extiende su mano"maleficent"

El ríe"victor.."  
sonríe"gracias por atender a mi hija, y por la información, en verdad útil"

"si yo…mmj"se coloro"me estoy yendo de tema, pero alguna vez querrías salir…conmigo?"  
ella parpadea"tu…quieres salir conmigo?"el asiente"oh…bueno….."realmente no sabia como reaccionar"No lo se yo….tengo una hija y…."  
"tu hija volverá a adulta en poco tiempo…"razona.

Ella suspira"Mira…victor, aprecio la invitación, pero yo vine aquí pura y exclusivamente por mi hija, nada mas. No puedo pensar en citas, no soy una persona que sale con alguien, soy una villana, asi que si me disculpas"se esta por ir pero el doctor le agarra el brazo

"ex villana….y déjame decirte, que tengo experiencia en eso…de hecho soy una especie de villano"dice tristemente"yo….realmente querría salir contigo, pero no presionare, tenga un buen día maléfica"sonríe.

Ella parpadea. Desconcertada se va y ve a regina con una ceja alzada esperando en la puerta"que fue eso?"

Ella parpadeo y avanzo"No tengo ni idea…"  
"no!, porque dijiste que no?, te conozco mal….te gusta"hace una mueca.

Maléfica parpadea"yo no…"suspira"vamos, Lily espera en el auto"  
Regina niega. Su amiga no quería hablar.

A la noche…

Nieve, David, neal y robin fueron los primeros en llegar.

"hey Regina"saluda David.

"gina!, traje a find! Donde están manzana y valiente?"  
ella ríe"con Henry cariño"la pequeña sale corriendo.

Regina cuando va nota el peculiar disfraz de la niña. Mira a sus padres"de que esta disfrazada?"

Nieve reprime una risa y mira a su marido que le sucedía lo mismo"veraz Regina…ella…esta disfrazada de una loca de los gatos"nieve ahoga uan risa.

Regina alza una ceja y se da vuelta para ver a la niña. Llevaba una falda negra ajustada, una blusa roja, una chaqueta negra, y una peluca corta de pelo negro.

De repente Regina frunce el ceño y se vuelve a David y nieve"Por favor díganme que…"  
David soltó una risa"lo eres…"  
la morena abrió la boca y luego frunció el ceño"no so una loca de los gatos!"

"según su razonamiento…tu eras la que tenia cuatro gatitos en una casa.."  
"pero…."suspira y luego los miran" ustedes?"  
"soy Han Solo!"dice David orgulloso.

"soy Leia.."

"oh, eso explica el peinado y las extensiones"bromea"ya pasen, luego tendré que tener una charla con su hija"

La pareja ríe y pasa.

Luego llega paige" paige…que sorpresa verte aquí.."dice con una sonrisa falsa"bonito disfraz!...eres gini wasley verdad?"  
"muchas gracias señora alcaldesa"dice tímidamente" y si, soy gini"

"porque supongo que mi hijo es Harry potter"murmura y cierra la puerta.

Zelena bajo las escaleras y Regina la vio para ir hacia ella"hey!, estas hermosa"sonríe"así que…quien eres?"  
Zelena llevaba ropa de vaquera, un sombrero y una larga trenza"no es obvio!?, soy jessie de toy story!"dice entusiasmada.

Ella rie"debí suponerlo.."  
"roland va de Woody"dice orgullosa.

Sonríe"sabes de que va robin?"

Zelena niega"No quiso mostrarnos el traje"suspira"y tu?, porque no llevas disfraz?"  
"no me gustan estas cosas.."

"estas bromeando verdad?"dice indignada"hiciste una fiesta para eso!"

Ella ríe"es cierto…pero bueno, ve con los demás, Henry esta con emma…versión yo"suspira y niega para ir a abrir la puerta.

Vio a un gold malhumorado, vestido como la bestia, y a belle con su memorable vestido amarillo"woaw…"solo logro decir"ustedes son muy originales…"bromea.

Ella rie"bueno, hola a ti también Regina.."  
esta sonríe"pasen pasen, bocadillos allí, abrigos por allí… diverción por todos lados!"  
"si hasta parece ensayado…"dice gold al tomarle el pelo.

Ella rola los ojos y abrió luego a august que vestía como Willy woonka, y luego a ruby que era gatubela.

Cuando ella continuo hablando con los demás bajo robin"woaw…"logro decir ella.

"te gusta?"le sonríe al verla.

Ella se acerca y lo abraza para susurrarle al oído"tanto que quiero que me muerdas…"

El sonríe y sus colmillos falsos se acentúan"eso lo guardamos para después…"  
ella hace puchero"que clase de vampiro es tan sexy"pasa su mano por su abdomen"no podre contenerme de estar lejos de ti!"dice con falsa inocencia.

"oh…pues nadie dijo que lo hagas…."la besa"ire a buscar a roland"  
al fijarse en su hijo noto que efectivamente era Harry potter y rolo los ojos.

Mas tarde llego archie, vestido como Sherlock homes, y luego maléfica y Lily.

"woaw…"miro con una sonrisa a la pequeña maléfica de cuento, y a la maléfica verdadera disfrazada de lady gaga en american horror"bonito disfraz"dice divertida.

"que puedo decir?, Lily quería ser yo y….yo quería ser la condesa"rio.

Llevaba un recogido alto, mas un vestido fino y las uñas de plata tan famosas.

"mmm pues no es buen ejemplo, ella se alimentaba de.."bajo una mirada de la rubia ella calla riendo"pasen"  
"porque no llevas disfraz?"

"porque no soy chica de disfraz"dice simplemente cunado tocan el timbre"ya voy!"abre ve a killian"pirata…"

"majestad"ríe"me alegra no ser el único sin disfraz.."dice

Ella alza una ceja"lo siento querido, pero todos los días parece que llevas un disfraz"bromea"pasa, tu chica esta por allí"señala a emma.

El suspira"vaya…todos se han disfrazado…"  
"si"suspiro ella"que tal si nos disfrazamos?"lo mira.

"que?, no tengo ningún…"una nube violeta lo cubre y el termina con una peluca larga negra, un gran sombrero con una pluma, y una camisa roja, mas el resto igual."Regina….me acabas de vestir como el capitan garfio de Disney?"gruñe.

Ella sonríe maliciosamente y lo mira"me flato algo…"de repente le apareció un largo bigote"perfecto.."  
el frunce el ceño"te odio"aprieta los dientes"con su permiso, tengo una niña a la que secuestrar"rie.

Ella rola los ojos y abre a tink"Regina!"le da un gran abrazo.

"hey tink"sonríe"hace mucho no te veo, que estuviste haciendo?"

"bueno, no visitas mucho a las hadas"la reprende"y mm…estoy saliendo con alguien"se sonroja.

"espera que!?"abre los ojos"quien!?"  
"John…"susurra colorada.

Regina parpadea repasa a la rubia que traía simplemente unas orejas de raton, y un vestido negro con una colita"espera….john…como el pequeño John…mejor amigo de robin?"jadea.

Esta asiente"el mismo….dijo que venia en un rato…"

"woaw…..esto muy feliz por ti cariño!"la abraza"luego de todo lo que paso te mereces tu propia historia de amor"le sonríe.

Esta se sonroja"y quien hubiera dicho que estaba tan cerca de la tuya?"bromea y luego la mira"porque no llevas disfraz?"  
esta suspira"ya me disfrazo!"gruñe se queda pensando para luego sonreír.

Se llena de humo violeta, para terminar con unas botas negras, un jean, una sudadera blanca, una chaqueta roja, y una peluca rubia. Campanita parpadea y rie"de emma?, de verdad!?"

Ella rie"viste su disfraz!?"la señala"tenia que vengarme…"  
la rubia rola los ojos y entra.

Pronto llegan los merry men,y will y estaban todos.

Regina noto a maléfica con una bebida en la mano, mirando la interacción de ruby y victor.

Se acerco"celosa?"casualmente se puso a su lado.

Esta la miro"no!; claro que no…yo…"

Reginarie y niega"lo invite por ti sabes?, realmente lo odio"hace una mueca y luego suspira"y te digo un secreto?...ruby esta muerta por august…se le escapo a mary margaret la otra vez"rie.

Esta rola los ojos y se colora"a mi no me gusta…"  
"ah no?...y porque no dejas de mirarlo?"

Esta suspira"que are Regina?"toma un trago"yo…"  
"oh por favor no comiences con que eres un villano, o cualquier estupidez de esa"

"Pero…"

"pero nada"deja su bebida y la mira"cariño, haz renacido de las cenizas…"hace un suspenso"literalmente….esta es tu segunda oportunidad, porque no tener un poco de amor en ella?"le sonríe.

La rubia mira hacia abajo"yo…..ya tuve amor Regina"susurro"me rompió el corazón…"

Esta parpadea"creí que el padre de Lily fue en versión dragon?...que no sabias nada.."dijo confundida.

Ella ríe"no fue el padre de Lily, eso es verdad…"suspira"fue el padre de aurora"la morena suelta un jadeo"me enamore de el hace mucho tiempo ya….estaba todo perfecto, de hecho mi dragon se calmaba a su alrededor….pero el abuelo de aurora, el padre de su madre….estaba muriendo, pidió que el que capturara al dragon le daria a su hija…"cerro los ojos apretando el vaso"el me capturo….estuve prisionera unos largos años…."la mira"luego acumule suficiente fuerza para salir y ver al amor de mi vida casarse con esa princesa"gruñe"desde ahí hice todo lo posible para separarlos, para que sufran…..y me rendí"suspire"al parecer de verdad estaban en el amor…"  
"y ahí entro yo"dice Regina"allí fuimos y te vengaste sobre aurora…"

Esta asiente"no quiero que pase de nuevo, no me arriesgare…"

"dicen que el que no arriesga no gana"sonríe"cariño, eres tu único impedimento a tu final feliz….tuve que aprenderlo a la fuerza"dice con dolor para alejarse"Pero haz lo que tu quieras, siempre te apoyare"se va hacia los niños.

Zelena estaba charlando con paige, mientras Henry, roland, David y hook luchaban con espadas de juguete. Emma jugaba con Lily, y los demás simplemente charlaban.

Ella sonrió y se acerco a robin"hola ladrón"lo beso.

Este alzo una ceja"así que emma…"

Ella rió y miro tu atuendo"cuidado querido, si dices algo como que es tu fantasia considérate incinerado"alza una ceja.

El rie y la besa"tu sabes que eres la única mujer para mi…"  
"excepto que vuelva marian"alza una ceja.

El sonríe"Regina mills, si marian vuelve, no dudaría ni un segundo en decirle que salgo con la mujer mas impresionante de la historia"la besa.

Ella sonríe y lo mira, para acomodarse a su lado y ver a los niños"sabes?, a veces deseo que cora no la hubiera abandonado.."apoya su cabeza en su hombro"me hubiera gustado crecer con alguien que me entendiera, con una amiga…."suspiro"supongo que ya es demasiado tarde…."se aleja para dar un beso en la mejilla y alejarse para servirse vino.

Este queda re calculando…y si eso fuera posible?...

Gold se acerca"conozco esa cara querido…"Lo burla"que estas maquinando?"  
el lo mira y suspira"nada yo…."

"oh vamos!, sabemos que es algo…"sonríe como un pequeño diablo.

Robin se rinde"estaba pensando…Regina dijo que le hubiera gustado crecer con Zelena…compartir momentos, su infancia…"  
gold sonríe"oh ya entiendo…quieres mi ayuda?"

El rubio parpadea"que?"

"para que eso pase…que compartan su infancia.."  
robin mira a su novia y suspira"tal vez…pero quiero una poción que dure poco, y no empiece como un bebe….seria difícil"ríe y luego suspira"algo como que puedan compartir unos dos días…."  
rumple sonríe"puedo hacerlo posible…mañana ven a mi tienda"

"cuanto costara?"pregunta ya conociéndolo.

Rumplestiltskyn sonríe"nada, digamos que….se lo debo.."Mira a regina que reía junto a ruby, campanita y nieve.

Robin sonríe"así que estamos asiéndolo…"

"así que estamos asiéndolo…"

* * *

 **Holaaa**

 **muy, muy lo siento por tardar tanto en actualizar.**

 **perooo, tengo una excusa. primero estuve con varios actos, escolares en los que tuve que participar, estoy organizando mis 15, y se fue el internet!  
pero ahora volvi, y tengo mucho escrito!  
les encantara :3**

 **saben?, esta historia la comencé no creyendo que pasaría del capitulo cinco, y tengo escrito hasta el 13 y no pienso terminarla aun n.n**

 **adoro su apoyo, muy, muy enserio!**

 **ohh...spoiler!  
este cap esta en dos partes, y luego viene la famosa pijamada XD massss un viaje a las maravillas ;)**

 **no estaba segura de agregar lo de zelena, pero crei que de todos formas era importante asi que...**

 **y la obscuridad de lily se hace presente!  
emma sera cuidada por killian en...creo el cap 12 n.n INEEDFICS, por fin lo agregue XD**

 **justmehere555: ya paso el cap 16! a quien mas le gusto? fan de hades y zelena :3. ohhh no te preocupes, tengo muchos planes para los celos de zelena...**

 **muajajaajajaajajaajaja**

 **evazqueen: jaja, es que me encantaron :D y sii! todos se emocionan con gatos XD. jaja sip, y si, es su abuelastra, pero buenooo. sii me pareció muy graciosa su amenaza :P. obvio que sabe manejar la situación! es una super woman!. ok no. jaja , en este lo arreglo un poco XD amo su amistad!. jaja y bueno, si hay algo que identifica a blancanieves son los pajaros XD jaja muy gracioso :P. si es medio triste, pero creo que al tener sus recuerdos, por mas buena vida que tengan algo les va a afectar u.u. por eso casi XD. es que pobrechita!. pero bueno, al final se lo llevo :). seppp mucho peor, pero bueno, estoy viendo como abordar el tema :D. si quieres sugerir a alguien con quien salga soy todo oídos!**

 **si, amo a hades, pero no entiendo como meterlo en mi vercion...jaja y si, a la pobre niña dragon la estaba dejando fuera :P. jaja mal! XD, si si, mejor dejamos el encantador para... los encantadores XD**

 **AbyEvilRegalEver123:jaja siii! pero bueno, me parecio super chulo!. podrian poner la...guarderia del mal XD. shiii n.n.**

 **obvio la ama! psss, es irresistible XD jaja sii las niñas lo lograron! :D oye! no presumas tu suerte -.- yo quelo un gato! u.u**

 **bueno!, mañana actualizare esta y mis otras historias, pasa que ya son la una de la mañana en argentina y mañana tengo escuela :P**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**

 **(que larga nota de autor!)**


	10. Chapter 10 halloween! part 2

Desde la niñez:

Luego de temporada 4 final.

Sin zelena embaraza pero aun encerrada, ni Emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Qué pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica nieve y David deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron con sus hijas con ayuda de Regina?

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen.

Cap 10:

Emma se acerca" oye!, porque te ves como yo pero con una horrible chaqueta?" frunce el ceño y la mini Regina se pareció aún más.

Esta ríe" alguien puede grabar las sabias palabras de esta niña!?" dice y todos ríen" bueno, te disfrazaste de mí, era lo justo" frunce el ceño.

"que!?, no…yo…."se desesperó" mama!"

Nieve ríe" ya basta ustedes dos"

"no soy yo, es mi mini yo" protesta la morena.

"No soy yo, es mi mini yo" la copia a la perfección Emma.

"oye!"

"oye!" Emma la desafía.

"no me escucho así" gruñe.

"no me escucho asi" repite triunfante la rubia.

"hola!, soy Emma, y tengo un pésimo gusto de moda!" dice enojada la morena

"hola, soy Regina, y soy una loca de gatos!" la pequeña le saca la lengua.

"hola!, soy Emma, y huyo cada vez que estoy alrededor de mi novio!" la burla.

"hola!; soy Regina!, y odio que me digan abuela porque me siento vieja!" bufa.

"hola soy el salvador que no salva a nadie!" esta alza una ceja.

"hola!, soy la reina malvada que no asusta a nadie!" grita.

"hola, soy Emma, y odio que me digan swan porque siento que es un insulto!" Regina se cruza de brazos.

"hola! Soy Regina y….."a la pequeña se le acabaron las ideas "y…"

"que pasa swan?, tu pequeño cerebro no sabe que más decir?" presiona la morena divertida.

"mama!" grita esta.

"ya basta!, Emma discúlpate con Regina" nieve pone fin a eso.

"que!?, ella empezó!" la niña vio la mirada de su madre y cohibida mira a la mayor" lo siento Regina" murmura.

"que?, no te oí…"dice triunfante esta.

"Regina mills, ya basta" nieve la mira igual. Esa mujer cuando quería asustaba…"discúlpate con Emma"

"que!?"Dice sorprendida

"discúlpate Regina!; y es mi última palabra" nieve se cruza de brazos esperando.

"pero…"suspira" lo siento Em-ma" pronuncia mas el nombre como una burla.

La pequeña rubia le saca la lengua" voy con Lily!" se va corriendo.

"ni me lo digas nieve" bufa y se va.

Zelena estaba entretenida jugando con paige y con Henry a la play.

Emma, Lily y roland jugaban en el patio.

Hook, robin y David charlaban en un rincón.

"no es hora de los dulces?" dice maléfica.

"he?" parpadea distraída Regina y tomo su vino.

"que miras?"

Henry estaba abrazando a paige" nada" aprieta los dientes.

Maléfica sigue la mirada de sus ojos y rie" vaya!, si tuvieras rayos láser en los ojos, la pobre niña ya estaría quemada" le da un golpe amistoso.

"oh cállate" bufa y se va a la cocina para traer el postre.

Maléfica traga saliva y ve a victor revolviendo su copa sin mucho entusiasmo. Suspira y se acerca" hola…"  
el alza la mirada" maléfica?" parpadea.

"puedes decirme mal, como todo el mundo" se sienta a su lado.

El parpadeo y la miro" cambiaste de opinión?"

Esta le arrebata la copa y bebe todo de un trago" digamos que hable con cierta amiga y….soy mi único impedimento a ser feliz" suspira y lo mira" digamos que…estoy dispuesta a intentarlo…"

El sonríe plenamente y le da un abrazo efusivo en el que ella no sabía cómo reaccionar.

"me alegra escuchar eso!, cuando te recojo!?"  
Ella parpadea y realmente no sabe que decir" bueno….realmente no lo sé, estoy ocupada con Lily y…."

El le arrebata el celular y anota su número" llámame cuando quieras salir lindura" le guiña un ojo y se levanta al mirar su celular" por mas que me guste la velada hay una emergencia en el hospital, tengo que ir…."le da un beso en la mano "nos vemos pronto…."se estaba por ir pero se frena y la mira" y…dile a esa amiga" acentúa la última palabra "que gracias y….lo siento por engañarla" suspira y se va.

Nieve se acerca a robin" y bien?" dice distraídamente.

"y bien?" este la mira parpadeando.

"cuando le pedirás matrimonio?" rola los ojos.

"yo…m…..que?" se sonroja.

"oh vamos! No lo pensaste!?" se siente ofendida.  
"claro!, pero no es el momento y…."  
"nieve, deja de acosar a robin" David se mete riendo un poco.

"pero…"la calla con un beso." amo tu forma de callarme" murmura.

"niños!" grita Regina al ver que su hijo y paige estaban demasiado cerca" vengan…"  
todos vienen menos zelena.

"es hora de los dulces!" mira a henry y paige" son los mayores, por favor tengan cuidado" frunce el ceño" y mi hermana?"

"aquí…"gruñe saliendo desde el fondo.

Regina parpadea al ver su mirada llena de odio" zelena…"mira su traje" diablos..."

Henry toma la mano de roland, y paige, y dos niñas entusiasmadas los siguen saltando.

Salen y zelena recoge su abrigo.

"zelena!"Intenta Regina.

Esta se aparta y la mira de arriba abajo" vete al diablo Regina…"cierra la puerta de un portazo.

Tink se acerca" mala elección de disfraz?" dice apenada.

"oh demasiado…"se agarra la cabeza.

Al regresar, paige ya se había ido a su casa y zelena tiro la bolsa con dulces y corrió arriba.

"zelena!"grita pero solo escucha un portazo.

"será mejor que nos vayamos" dice apenada nieve" se que lo solucionaras…"la abraza.

"gracias nieve" suspira.

De a poco todos se fueron yendo, hasta que solo quedaron ellos.

Regina se tiro al sillón sacándose la peluca y tapándose la cara. Por bromear un rato lastimo a su hermana, que clase de persona era!?

"estas bien milady?" robin se acerca.

"roland está en la cama?" murmura.

"lo esta" besa su frente" y Henry tiene permiso para una hora mas de juegos"  
esta asiente y se hace una bola" bien…"

"oh cariño, ve a hablar con ella…"

"me odia.."

"no te odia, solo ve a aclarar las cosas.." la empuja a ir y la besa" vamos, ambas salieron mal de esto, dile lo que sientes…ayúdala"

La morena suspira y recoge la bolsa de dulces y sube las escaleras.

Antes de tocar nota su aun vestimenta y con un movimiento de mano aparece como ella misma.

Toca su puerta" vete!" escucha.

Respira y entra. Toda la habitación está a oscuras y escucha un débil dije que te vayas.

Palmea la pared y encuentra el interruptor para prender la luz.

Al prenderla ve a su hermana dándole la espalda y con las mantas hasta la cabeza.

Camina hacia ella y se sienta a su lado" lo siento zelena, lo que dije la otra vez es cierto y….realmente solo me vestí así para molestarla y…"

"vete" escucha una voz débil.  
"zelena….olvidaste tus dulces abajo…"intenta.

"no me importa, vete"

"oh cariño…."le saca el pelo de la cara para ver una gran mancha verde" oh zelena!"Se tapa la boca. Ella provoco eso!?"  
"que te vayas!" la niña se sienta y ve un rostro lleno del lagrimas.

"no me ire" dice decidida.

"porque?"solloza.

"porque te amo y quiero hablar contigo" dice apenada" lo siento tanto!, pero quiero que sepas que no hay nadie que ame más que ti…"  
"salvo Henry , roland y robin…"  
"robin es mi alma gemela, y los chicos son mis hijos zelena, es diferente…"

La colorada mira hacia otro lado" Nadie podría amarme…"  
"me lo hubieras comunicado antes" ironiza.

"Regina vete" susurra.

"no" le trae la cara hacia ella" te amo si?, me escuchas?, no puedes ponerte así con cada pequeña cosa!, me disfrace de Emma porque ella me trato de una loca de los gatos, nada mas" suspira.

La otra traga saliva" lo prometes?"  
"lo prometo" besa su frente y nota como el verde se fue-

La otra sonríe y se saca las lagrimas" ahora…que dijiste de dulces?"

La morena ríe y levanta la bolsa.

Se quedan hasta tarde charlando y comiendo dulces.

Robin pasa por las habitaciones a comprobar a todo el mundo.

Henry se había quedado dormido con el juego prendido, y lo apaga, su hijo dormía profundamente, y Regina dormía con zelena. Tras una leve sonrisa se va a dormir.

Él podría perdonar a zelena, él podría darle una nueva oportunidad, la colorada demostró merecerla. Y él podría olvidar que marian alguna vez regreso y guardar ese hermoso recuerdo.

* * *

 **hey que tal!?**

 **zelena y regina son tan chulas! :3**

 **y la mini regina?, como la ven?**

 **para los que no siguen el resto de mis historias, no actualice porque mi pc se rompió, y con ella se fueron todos los cap que tenia escritos -.-**

 **pero bueno, ya estoy reescribiéndolos y prometo actualizar apenas termine de escribirlo!**

 **un gran gran saludo a sombraSST, evazqueen y AbyEvilRegalEver123 :D**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	11. Chapter 11 pijamada

Desde la niñez:

Luego de temporada 4 final.

Sin zelena embaraza pero aun encerrada, ni Emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Qué pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica nieve y David deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron con sus hijas con ayuda de Regina?

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 11:

"mama!, nos faltan palomitas de maíz!"grita Henry para correr a agarrarlas y meterlas al carro.

"Henry!; es solo una pijamada!, donde entrara tanta comida!?"protesta esta.

"oh déjalo, Emma es una persona hambrienta"ríe zelena.

"de todos modos, Henry no puedes agarrar todo lo que se te ocurre"reprime la morena.

"porque?"este hace puchero"eres el alcalde, no tienes problemas de dinero..:"

"ese no es el problema!, es solo una pijamada!"

"es la pijamada"el frunce el ceño molesto."además nunca tuve una, es mi primera pijamada y quiero que sea inolvidable!"

"y como un montón de comida chatarra harán eso?"murmura Regina.

"como no haz tenido otras pijamadas?"dice incrédula la colorada.

"bueno….siempre sentí que no encajaba, y era mas del tipo solitario…"la morena baja la mirada un poco avergonzada"pero que mejor primer pijamada que con tu madre y tía adolescentes!?"

La colorada rió"bueno…si te hace sentir mejor… yo tampoco tuve pijamadas…"  
"no?"Regina la miro. De ella era normal. No tenia amigos y su madre le impedía relacionarse con cualquier persona, pero zelena?...no tenia sentido.

"mis padres creían que mi magia era mala y…no me dejaban relacionarme…"

"ves mama!?, tiene que ser genial!"este insistió y coloco una bolsa de papas"malvaviscos!"corrió a recogerlos.

La morena rolo los ojos y simplemente abrazo a su hermana.

Mas tarde esa noche..

La morena compro cuatro pares de pijamas a pedido de Henry, y las niñas vendrían en un rato.

Entro en el cuarto de zelena. Estaba estaba gruñendo y cepillando su pelo con brusquedad.

"woo, que sucede?"

"mi pelo!; no se que hacer con el!frustrada delo el cepillo.

"quieres que te lo trence?"

"inténtalo"revoleo los ojos.

La morena le hizo una bella trenza, tipo del bosque encantado"una de las lecciones de dama de madre"rió y vio la tensión de zelena"zelena…"  
las salvo el timbre.

Luego de comer pizza, que Henry aclaro que era imposible que falte!, decidieron ver una película.

Ya que no dejarían afuera a roland, decidieron ver encantada.

Antes de terminar el niño estaba completamente dormido y robin lo llevo a la cama.

Al terminar Henry salto y trajo los malvaviscos"tengo miles de juegos planeados!"

La morena rió y observo a su hijo.

"que tal si jugamos a verdad consecuencia?"dice Lily de 14 años aburrida de todo aquello.

"por mi esta bien"dice Emma.

"te molesta?"zelena mira a su sobrino.

"oh….no!, es perfecto"sonríe.

"por mi bien"dice Regina recibiendo mirada de todos los chicos"que?"

"cariño, es hora de dejarlos"dice divertido robin.

"que!?"entra ne pánico"claro que no!"

"oh, no tiraran la casa por la ventana, son capaces de cuidarse"la burla"además estaremos arriba"  
"pero…"  
"vamos…"la agarra de la cintura"hace mucho no tenemos tiempo a solas…"susurra a su oído.

Ella se sonroja"okay…"  
"eso fue asqueroso…"dice Henry con una mueca seguido de las otras tres.

"oh a callar!"Regina grita.

"vamos!"robin la arrastra a la escalera pero ella se suelta

"no se duerman tarde!"  
"Regina"insiste el.

"no rompan nada!"dice siendo tironeada por su novio"no usen magia!"

"ya Regina!"grita zelena.

"eres la mayor, estas a cargo!"le grito la morena a una zelena de 15 años aburrido la agarra por la cintura y la carga a la habitación"robin!"

"shhh!"la callo con un beso.

"okay, puedes seguir callándome"lo besa de nuevo.

"aww"Emma y Henry hacen a la vez.

Zelena y Lily rieron"quien empieza?"dice la colorada.

"yo!"mira a zelena"verdad o consecuencia?"

"verdad"dice aburrida.

"bien…"sus ojos se iluminan maliciosamente"diste tu primer beso!?"

"no…."se sonroja"peor eso que importa!"

"aburrida!, eres incluso mayor!"

"ohh por favor, ni que el salvador lo hubiera dado!"la burlo.

"en realidad…."se sonroja.

"okay!"grita Henry"demasiada información de mi madre…"

"puedes dejar de decirme madre chico?"se queja la rubia.  
"bien Henry…acaso tu lo diste?"dice zelena.

"si"se sonroja.

"increíble!"grita la colorada.

"que tal si vemos una película de terror?"dice Emma.  
"quieren que busque papitas?"dice Henry.

"malvaviscos!"Emma lo acompaña.

Zelena mira a Lily"muy bien dragón, que planeas?"

"nada…"saca una tarjeta de crédito"solo hacer las cosas interesantes…."

"me gusta como piensas…"antes que pueda decir mas escucharon un grito.

"lily, zelena!"

Estas corren a la cocina"como diablos paso!?"

Había un gran fuego allí."intentamos azar los malvaviscos y….."intento explicar ellos.

"par de idiotas! Apáguenlo!"dice Lily.

"no puedo!"

Se pasaron un jarrón con agua que antes que pueda llegar lo tiraron al piso rompiéndolo todo"diablos… mi madre me matara"Henry palidece.

"Emma!?, magia! Rápido!"la dragón apura

"no se como!, apenas tuve una clase!"solloza.

Zelena cierra los ojos he intenta concentrarse y en dos segundos el fuego estaba extinguido." Salvadora no debería ser tu titulo.."mas tranquila vuelve a armar el jarrón haciendo como que no paso nada.

Luego de eso llevaron las palomitas de maíz a la sala y se acurrucaron en sus mantas y bolsas de dormir, con sus pijamas ya puestos.

El de zelena era verde, el de Henry azul, el de Emma amarillo y el de Lily violeta.

"me aburro"murmura zelena.

"lo siento, intente crear la perfecta pijamada…"  
"oh no pasa nada, fue genial hasta que todo se quemo"rió zelena.

"chicos…"los ojos de Lily se vuelven maliciosos"consecuencia?"

Estos parpadearon"bien, que?"acepta zelena curiosa de que ocurriría.

"a que no se animan,… a ir a un bar….sin que tu madre se entere"mira a Henry.

"como?, si una mosca se mueve ella lo siente…"entonces se queda en suspenso"me pregunto porque no se levanto con todo el escandalo…"  
"ni lo hará"sonríe Lily"veraz….aprendí algunos trucos de mi madre…"  
"la maldición de dormir"dicen los tres.

"relajen..sera un rato, lo suficiente para irnos, y tal vez volver isn que se den cuenta…"

"me apunto"dice zelena.

"espera…como nos dejaran pasar?, somos menores de edad, no tenemos dinero y nos conoce todo el mundo"dice Emma.

"conozco un bar alejado, tengo documentos falsos, y una tarjeta de crédito…"  
"me apunto"dice dudosa Emma.

Todas miran a Henry"o mi madre me matara"murmura"bien!"

Se cambian a la velocidad de un rayo y se van en un poof.

Cunado llegan las chicas pasan rápidamente, pero cunado el camarero ve a Henry lo detiene"alto ahí muchachito…"

"que?, vengo con ellas"se queja.

"crees que no se quien eres'; eres el hijo de la alcaldesa, no me meteré en problemas!"dice.

"ohh por favor!, vengo con tres lindas chicas!"bueno…en cierta forma…

"necesitas autorización de un padre…"  
"Pues veraz, ves a aquella rubia?"señala a emma"es mi madre…"  
el chico se rie"ohh crees que no conozco a la reina?"

El rola los ojos"mi otra madre!"ve la cara del chico"Emma?, el salvador…"  
"ohh"la mira y ella saluda"pero…."  
"un hechizo, pero mírela bien"

el chico no pudo negadlo, era identifica"bien!, puedes pasar!"

"gracias!"  
"pero…"  
"oh chico"se queja"que?"  
"quienes son laso tras?"

"mi tía, y una amiga"dice aburrido.

"bien…nada de alcohol…"  
"okay"suspira.

"y si viene tu madre…"ríe nervioso"si viene tu madre no te cubriré, que se salve quien pueda…"  
"que!?"  
"si viene, yo no tuve nada que ver…"

"bien!, no vendrá…"  
lo dudo"rola los ojos"cuatro cocas?"  
"si"suspiro y fue con las demás.

Al rato Emma y zelena estaban bailando mientras Lily y Henry charlaban cuando Emma se sube a la mesa"miren me!"

"wooo, baila Emma!"grita Lily.

"ven!"la otra sube y se ponen a bailar.

De repente Lily sin querer le da un caderazo y esta tropieza y cae siendo atrapada por un musculoso hombre.

Inmediatamente todos palidecen y ella reía"que?, ni que vieran un fantasma!"se endereza"gracias ami…"palidece"robin!"

este estaba serio"que diablos chicos!?"  
"por favor no le digas a mi hermana!"pide rápidamente zelena.

Furiosa una Regina aparece"tarde…"

Los chicos temblaron. Estaban frente a la reina malvada versión mama, salvence quien pueda…."mami…"Henry traga saliva.

"explíqueme inmediatamente que diablos hacen aquí!?"

"Regina…"Emma intenta.

"no!, ahora mismo, a casa!, se acabo la pijamada!"

"llamaras a mi madre?"susurro la rubia.

Reigna la mira amenazante"por la mañana vendrá swan, tienes hasta allí para reflexionar como tomar tu castigo"

Los niños la siguen en fila india, y al pasar por el mozo, la morena enojada, con un movimiento de mano empujo al joven al aire"que te enseñe a ser mas responsable y no meterte con la maldita alcaldesa"lo mira y sale.

El auto fue simplemente tenso y silencioso, hasta que llegaron…

Zelena cerro la puerta y regina se dio vuelta con el rostro lleno de furia"que diablos!?, confie en ustedes!?, y que hacen!?, escapan!"  
"solo queríamos divertirnos"murmura Lily.

"oh cállate niña dragón!"la amenaza"fue tu idea!?"  
"que is lo fue?"refuta.

"zelena te deje a cargo!"le grita" y tu Henry!? Creí que te eduque con mas cerebro"gruño y miro a Emma"oh señorita swan, esta en muchos problemas"gruñe"que dirán sus padres de su encantadora princesa!?"

A esta se le escapa una lagrima"Lo siento…"  
"no es a mi!, decepcionaron a todo el mundo!"grita y robin pone una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarla.

"a dormir en este momento"gruñe robin"mañana hablaremos con sus padres y…"mira a Henry y zelena"oh tendrán un gran, gran castigo!"

Toma del brazo a la morena, que bloquea la puerta con magia, y se van.

El resto se queda helado y se acomodan silenciosos en la cama.

"metimos la pata"dice Emma.  
"oh, tendré un gran castigo"suspira Henry.

"yo?, decepcionare a mis padres!"un sollozo escapa de parte de la rubia.

"que bien que no decepcione a nadie"dice Lily.

"ni yo"suspira zelena.

"no lo entienden?"Henry se levanto"mi madre esta enfurecida con ambos zelena, te ama y la decepcionaste por desobedecerla, se siente traicionada de ambas partes"suspira y la colorada abre los ojos y traga saliva al comprender.

"y tu Lily?, como crees que estará tu madre?, te ama, y siempre haces cosas hacia"dice Emma.

La otra tambien reacciono como la colorada.

"no quiero escuchar ni una mosca!"grita Regina.

Desde allí intentan dormir…

Oh chico…

* * *

 **no se como explicar cuanto ame este cap! es como el mejor!; y ese par XD, hasta odio un poco menos a cora!**

 **bueno!.**

 **esos niños traviesos XD**

 **noticias!. no, no puedo recuperar mi disco duro...**

 **pero, ya se me fue la fiaca y estoy escribiendo todo de nuevo, así que no se preocupen n.n**

 **evazqueen: oww que chulo! XD, gracias n.n**

 **sombraSST: jaja, igual si tarde pero bueno n.n. jaja y si!, son geniales!. ok no puedo superar este cap.**

 **ok, me estoy congelando!  
un beso lleno de magia.**


	12. Chapter 12 castigos y dramas

Desde la niñez:

Luego de temporada 4 final.

Sin zelena embaraza pero aun encerrada, ni Emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Qué pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica nieve y David deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron con sus hijas con ayuda de Regina?

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 12:

Unas horas antes…

La morena abrió los ojos. Noto que robin estaba profundamente dormido y sigilosamente intento salirse de su agarre. No escuchaba voces, y eso era preocupante….

Al lograr zafarse se colocó una bata y se levantó sigilosamente. Fue a abrir la puerta cuando…

"donde vas?" escucha la murmuración de robin.

Suspira y se da vuelta" a comprobar a los niños.." traga saliva" creí que estabas dormido.."

El rubio se sienta y prende la luz. La mira aburrido" soy un ladron, dormía en el bosque…aprendí a tener el sueño fácil" la mira" Regina…que te dije de.."

"lo se!, pero…en mi defensa…podría suceder algo!" se queja.

"que!?"

"bueno, esta todo en silencio…"  
robin parpadea" y?"

"Henry cuando esta solo se queda jugando videojuegos hasta más de las 3 de la mañana y….aun no son ni las 2!"

Robin recalcula y asiente" buen punto, vamos"

Antes que Regina pueda abrir la puerta escucha una risa" que?" lo mira.

"iras solo con la bata?, desnuda abajo" alza una ceja mientras se colocaba un pantalón" no creo que quieras traumar a los niños…"

Esta se sonroja y con un chasqueo de manos aparece vestida.

"ya vamos!"  
Apenas abre la puerta nota algo en el ambiente.

Estira la mano y toca el aire al notar algo. Frunce el ceño.

"Regina?"robin parpadea "que sucede?"

"magia…alguien intento encantarnos…" cierra los ojos para sentirlo" maldición del sueño…"  
"porque no funciono?" dijo el desconcertado.

"crees que soy estúpida?" lo mira" con tanta gente odiándome encante mi casa, y puse un hechizo especial para cada habitación!" vuelve al lugar donde sentía la magia" obviamente quien hizo esto no lo sabía, llevamos ventaja…"  
robin comenzó a preocuparse" comprobare a roland.."  
"si, ve, veré a los chicos" baja las escaleras. Nota solo oscuridad, y prende la luz.

Al ver las bolsas de dormir siendo solo un montículo sin asomar nada gruñe. Ese viejo truco se lo hizo Henry miles de veces, oh no, no caería.

Se acerca y nota que no hay ninguno y comienza a enfurecer" roland aun duerme, y por aquí?"

Regina no contesta y camina enojada a la cocina. Ve un jarrón que no estaba antes allí y lo toca. Apenas lo toca siente magia deshaciéndose y se rompe en pedazos, además noto una pequeña quemadura en la pared" esos diablos…"aprieta le puño" robin, ve a buscar el sombrero de zelena, esos niños han escapado" bufa y busca el hechizo localizador.

Se suben al auto, no sin antes dejar otro hechizo de protección para que roland este a salvo y se suben al auto siguiendo al sombrero.

"Regina, cálmate, no sabes.."

"que robin!?"grita" que intentaron dormirnos, quemaron mi cocina, rompieron mi jarrón y escaparon!?"Parecía que salía fuego de sus ojos y vuelve a la carretera.

Ven hasta donde llega" déjame ir primero…"dice robin.

"un bar!?"Casi grita Regina.

Robin la besa" tranquila, iré primero y…"  
"te seguiré" dice con paso apresurado.

Ella iba a esperar que robin traiga a los niños, pero escucho a zelena decir no le digas a Regina y la enfureció mas, y decidió hacer acto de presencia.

Luego de ir a la casa en completo silencio y dar un buen reto estaba gastando sus zapatillas dando vuelta en su habitación" no lo puedo creer!, tú lo viste!, no se puede confiar, me defraudaron apenas confié en ellos!" giro de nuevo y robin rolo los ojos sentado en la cama" me siento traicionada!; se suponía que debía cuidarlos, y que?, deciden escapar!, podría pasar algo, podría…"  
"oh por el amor de dios te callaras!?"Grita el.

Regina frena y lo asesina con la mirada" que diablos dijiste?"

"que te calles!" se levantó y la agarro de los hombros" Regina, sé que estas enfadada, pero así no resolverás nada!, solo eres….tu versión mal y solo te perjudica a ti" vio la dura mirada de la morena y paso sus manos hacia la espalda" sugiero que te calmes, pienses un buen castigo…"La mira y sonríe" que no te costara mucho…y duermas para mañana enfrentar todo en frio"  
ella suspira y mira a sus pies" pero…me decepcionaron y…"  
el la beso" Lo se, a la cama…"

Ella escucha voces y luego de pegar un grito se duermen.

A la mañana….

Los niños estaban asustados en la sala, mientras Regina hablaba con nieve, David y maléfica en la cocina.

"asi que…."maléfica palideció" mi hija me robo la tarjeta de crédito, intento dormirte y escapo?"

"lo siento…"murmura Regina.

"y mi hija no hizo nada?" parpadeo nieve.

"no, al parecer a todos les pareció una excelente idea!" la morena se tapó la cara" lo siento tanto, estaban bajo mi cuidado…"suspira.

"bueno esto es tu culpa!" nieve mira a maléfica" tu hija fue la de la idea!; no importa en qué realidad este, siempre la corrompe" se enoja.

"disculpa!?" esta se enfada" esto no pasaría si alguien no hubiera condenado a mi hija!" se levanta" lo siento princesita!, pero creo que lo tienes bien merecido" nieve se levanta "y en todo caso, yo soy la que paga tus errores" bufa.

"bueno pero…"

"nieve…."David la calma" maléfica tiene razón"  
esta cierra los ojos y se sienta de nuevo" lo se…"mira a la rubia que bajo una mirada de la morena se sienta" lo siento…"  
"No tienes que pedirme perdón a mí, la condenaste a ella" suspira.

"no lo entiendo…porque desobedecer?" nieve se tapa la cara" porque escapar?, que necesidad?"  
"No olvidemos que Emma siempre escapo, es su…costumbre, supongo empezó a esta edad" sugiere Regina siendo la más calmada de allí" y aunque me duele admitirlo…es solo una estupidez he imprudencia adolescente…"  
"y que sugieres Regina?" nieve la mira enojada" que no tengan castigo por ser una estupidez adolescente!?"  
"no, sugiero que la castiguen.. a ambas" mira a los padres" es lo mejor…"

"y que castigo piensas? "suspira David derrotado.

"bueno…podría tener una…o dos ideas…"puso su cara maligna.

Tiempo más tarde casa mills" y ustedes dos, sin videojuegos, comic, o cualquier contacto con el mundo! Por tres semanas!"

Henry bufo y zelena rolo los ojos" idea estúpida!, en dos días ya no me interesara" rola los ojos.

La morena sonríe maliciosamente" tienes razón…."con un movimiento de mano una pulsera aparece en su mano.

"que…"  
Regina se la coloca" sin magia hasta que decida lo contrario"

Zelena enfurece" eres la peor hermana nunca!"  
"y tu una irresponsable!; madura zelena, intento protegerte!; deja de empujarme!" le grita" y desobedecerme!"

"no quiero" escupe.

"eres tu la que sufre" Regina alza una ceja y va a la cocina con roland y robin.

"como de bien salio eso?" Henry mira a su tía.

"oh cállate!, al menos puedo jugar video juegos" lo burla.

"no lo harías…."este palidece,

"oh pruébame…"se tira al sillón para ponerse a jugar y Henry sufría viéndolo.

Casa de maléfica:

"porque diablos lo hiciste!?"Dice maléfica apenas llegar" dijimos que lo haríamos juntas!; que superaríamos tus impulsos de oscuridad, no que te dejarías llevar y cometerías una imprudencia!"

"pues lo siento!; por si no te enteraste no puedes ayudarme! "le grita la menor "estoy repleta de una oscuridad que siquiera es mía!" escupe "y de quien es la culpa de no protegerme?" bufa.

Maléfica palidece" no te atrevas…."gruñe y traga saliva para calmarse" no intentes culparme Lily, sabes que hice y hago todo lo posible"

"oh si!?, pues donde estabas todo este tiempo!?"

"aquí!"  
"no en esta estúpida farsa!, donde estabas cuando mi vida fue cuesta abajo?, cuando perdí toda pareja que tuve!?, cuando…"solloza" me equivoque, tu eres igual que ellos…"

Se va corriendo a su habitación" Lily…."maléfica la sigue.

"no!; sabes!?, simplemente dime mi estúpido castigo" bufa.

La rubia toma una respiración. Esto no salió como lo planeo "bien!, no podrás ver a Emma durante tres días!, y no se te ocurra usar magia, puse un hechizo protector y no podrás salir"  
"tres días!? Son como tres años para mi!" le grita" y no usar magia!?, que diablos eres!?"

"tu madre!"se enoja.

"vete al diablo" le cierra la puerta en la cara.

"oh dios"se agarra la cabeza.

Casa de los encantadores:

"emma estamos muy decepcionados de ti" dice David

"si!, se supone que tienes que ayudar a Lily!, no seguirla" continua nieve.

"pues siento que ustedes pusieran mi oscuridad en ella" bufa la rubia.

"Emma!" nieve la mira con horror"

"no contestes así a tu madre" David la respalda.

"ohh así que ahora es mi madre!?" grita.

"¡que?" dicen ambos confundidos.

"me puso en un maldito árbol sin que le importe, y siquiera me quieren poner su apellido!" solloza" que clase de padres son?"

"Emma…"nieve intenta.

"estaré en mi habitación" grita y se va.

"seguimos adelante?"pregunta David. Nieve angustia asintió y el hombre camina hasta la habitación" Emma, luego hablamos, pero estas castigada, no veras a Lily durante tres días y…luego veremos que mas"

"bien!"Escucha del otro lado.

"y esto va tan bien…"Murmura nieve cuando él bebe comienza a llorar.

Casa de los mills.

"zelena!"okay, si no tenía ni apellido ni segundo nombre eso no resultaba amenazante" deja de jugar"

"porque!?, ya me quitaste todo!" le grita.

La morena apaga el juego con una mirada amenazante.

Regina suspira y va hacia robin apenas zelena de 15 años corre a su cuarto.

"cada día se hace más difícil" se queja.

"consecuencias" ríe él y la besa.

Tocan el timbre" ya voy…"se suelta de su alma gemela y va a abrir la puerta.

"Regina!" ve a un will alterado del otro lado.

"woo…que sucede?" esta parpadea y robin se acerca.

"will?"

"necesito su ayuda!, es…anna…"dice rápidamente.

La morena mira preocupada a su novio y se hace a un lado "pasa…"

Ya sentados en el sillón empieza" está muy herida, moribunda!, al parecer jafar convenció a alguien que pida un hechizo y…la puso bajo una terrible maldición que nadie puede sacarla" se ve su preocupación" el quedo en wondeland, pero conejo la trajo aquí por órdenes de Alicia y…."  
"espera…"interrumpe Regina" porque dejaste a tu futura esposa sola, y saliste con belle?"

Él se agarró la cabeza" tuvimos una pelea, y bueno, yo termine aquí y….ella allí" dijo con pesar" tenía que ser la reina, y esa no era mi vida…"

"oh…"robin dice.

"ahora está en la oficina del sheriff y…"sus ojos se humedecen" Por favor ayúdenla…"

Ellos asienten ten y Regina corre a la habitación de Henry donde este solo miraba al techo" Henry, tenemos una urgencia, por favor no hagan ninguna locura!"

El suspira" que sucedió?"

"ninguno herido de la familia…solo…luego te digo!" se va corriendo. Necesitaría refuerzos….

Llamo a nieve.

Casa encantadores:

Ambos estaban serios sentados alrededor de la mesa" que hacemos?"

"no lo se, tenemos una adolescente enojada, y una mujer moribunda…"  
"regina nos necesita…"David dice.

Nieve suspira" lo se….eso lo hace tan difícil…"se agarra la cabeza" que aremos David?, belle podría cuidar a neal, pero de ninguna manera la dejare sola con una adolescente furiosa…"  
"bueno…podríamos usar la idea de Regina…"susurra este.

"querría decir que no..pero es la única forma de que Emma no se escape" suspira" llamare a belle tu llámalo"

Luego de un rato…"Emma!, nos vamos, tenemos una emergencia!, por favor pórtate bien!" grita nieve y sale.

Tenían que dejar a neal con belle" y tu….." mira al hombre" compórtate también, quiero a mi hija de una pieza…."  
se van.

Emma:

Al escuchar eso se levantó de un salto" no me juzgues find" mira al gato.

Escucho el cierre de la puerta y cargo una mochila con cosas fundamentales, y algún paquete de galletas que tenía y se la coloco"l o siento find, pero tu familia es aquí" lo acaricio" te amo" salió en puntas de pie y comenzó a acercarse a la puerta.

"vas a algún lado?" ella se congela y se da vuelta para ver a killian sentado en el sillón con una gran sonrisa.

"killian!" da un saltito" que diablos haces aquí?"

"bueno, Regina le sugirió dejarte a mi cuidado como castigo, y no son idiotas, te conocen, sabían que intentarías escapar…"  
"maldita reina" bufo" bien, pues…no me importa!" se giró y camino hacia la puerta.

"oh pues vete, realmente no te atare aquí…"

La rubia parpadea y lo mira" no?"

"no, pero es una lástima, había puesto Harry potter y tenemos chocolate caliente …."  
suprime sus ganas, por ver y comer todo lo que le gustaba" bien, pero no puedo quedarme…"  
"una pena" sonríe maliciosamente y se toma un trago de su chocolate caliente" oh pobre Regina, le asustan tanto los ratones…"Emma comenzó a escuchar" por más pequeño que sean….cualquier tipo, incluso el de juguete como el que tengo en mi barco, en el cajón izquierdo de mi habitación, atrás de la caja de anillos…"la mira y da una falsa sonrisa inocente" como dije, una pena…podríamos divertirnos, pero vete más chocolate para mi, te cubriré…"  
la rubia juega con la manga de la mochila y lo mira" creo que podre quedarme un rato….."

"me alegra oír eso…"killian sonríe ante su victoria y palmea a su lado" ven, estas películas no se verán solas…."

Ella suspira" solo un rato" aun estaba incomoda a su alrededor.

"solo un rato…"repite divertido.

Los demás:

Ven el cuerpo de anna" probaste el beso de amor verdadero?" dice nieve.

"claro que si! Que tan estúpido creen que soy?" bufa y se crea un silencio.

"lamento la pregunta pero la amas?" dice Regina.

"con cada parte de mi…"  
"!y te ama?"

"si!, porque dudarían de ello?" se enoja.

La morena se agarra la cabeza" entonces no es la maldición del sueño…"  
"no?, parece dormida…y parece tener pesadillas" observa David.  
"oh no…"la morena abre los ojos y da un paso atrás siendo agarrada por robin.  
"Estas bien?, que es?"

"es la…peor maldición de todas" mira al asustado will" no muchas personas logran hacerla, yo estuve bajo ella, y gracias a mi padre Salí…"

"que?, que tiene!?" grita will" como la sacamos!?"

"esta es la maldición de la pesadilla" murmura y mira a nieve" todos los peores momentos de tu vida se reproducen como una película, una y otra vez, sin poder irte…"sus ojos se humedecen" solo la flor roja narsio puede sacarte de eso…"traga saliva" para personas comunes, para personas con vida feliz.." Mira a nieve" simplemente no sucederá nada, será como un largo sueño…."  
"asi que por eso no la usaste en mi" asume nieve.

Esta asiente" tu vida era demasiado feliz princesa, pero un villano…"mira a anna" es la peor de las cosas, tenemos que sacarla rápido" dice con lastima y recuerdos dolorosos.

"donde encontramos esa flor?" dice el chico preocupado.

"irónicamente en wondeland" dice la morena"

"como la conseguiste tu?" dice robin.

"bueno, mi madre era la reina de corazones, y quería un poco a su hija"r olo los ojos"mi padre se la pidió por el espejo y ella se la dio.."

"que estamos esperando!? Vamos" dice will

"el problema es cómo llegar…"suspira Regina" Podemos pedirle al aprendiz un portal, pero…no lo se…"

Van hacia el aprendiz" oh…si tengo un portal" aparece una varita" solo la puede usar aquel que tiene magia oscura y de luz al mismo tiempo..:"

"bueno no es nuestro día de suerte?" bromea regina y la agarra.

Con mucha concentración logro abrir el portal, y tras poner una flor de wondeland que tenía will, terminaron en wondeland.

"bueno…y como sabemos dónde esta? "dice David.

"ni idea" dice la morena" will, desde aquí guías tu…"

"oí de esa flor, creo que es por aquí" comienza a caminar.

Nieve se atrasa para ir a la par de Regina" Regina.." esta rola los ojos" que recuerdos te mostro la maldición?"

"aparte de mi madre aplastando el corazón de Daniel?" aprieta los dientes" no es de tu incumbencia princesa…"

La de pelo corto suspiro" Regina…."

"que!?, que quieres saber!?, fue una de las cosas más horribles que pase!"

"quiero ayudarte!"

"pues paso hace mucho tiempo" se encorvo" ya no sirve"

"paso cuando…."

"era la reina del mal?"rie" si…."

"oh…"suspira nieve y la mira" Regina…"

Esta niega" que nieve?, porque quieres tanto saber por lo que pase!?"

"porque te amo!, y una persona que ama a otra intenta sanar sus recuerdos dolorosos "la mira.

Esta da una débil sonrisa mientras se le caía una lagrima y mira hacia el piso" yo estaba en mi balcón, probablemente mate a algún guardia por el camino" suspira" otra vez había fallado en capturarte" la mira" como de irónico es que di la espalda y una flecha encantada con esta maldición me hirió….según dijo mi padre así me encontró y, mis guardias pensando que no despertaría nunca se fueron…"bufa" no tengo que decir que esos no sobrevivieron.."

"lo supuse" murmuro la otra" continua…"  
"viví cada horrible momento, siendo ignorada por mi madre de pequeña, la muerte de Daniel, las personas que mate…"trago saliva y miro para otro lado" Las noches que tenía que servir como esposa para leopold…"  
"oh Regina…"dice con horror nieve.

"a mi madre diciendo que no era lo suficientemente buena para amar, que el amor era una debilidad, comprobándolo al ser solo un cuadro en el Castillo, a rumple diciéndome que Daniel no reviviría…."suspiro" todo se reproducía una y otra vez, fue horrible…"la miro" y no tenía a nadie a mi lado…" lágrimas cayeron por su mejilla" después de allí intente ver lo que pensaba la gente y me disfrace y…"

"y yo te cuide…"dice la de pelo corto al recordar ese momento

"y luego me auto proclame reina malvada…"

"lo siento…"murmura nieve.

"por ello no quería contártelo" escupe" no necesito lastima, era un villano, merecía eso y mucho más…"  
"siento, no estar allí para ti" termina y luego de una mirada la abraza" duele decir esto pero…no eras un villano Regina, logramos empujarte a ello…"

"tal vez" se le cae una lagrima y la mira" pero aun así no es excusa, intente matarte mil veces y siempre fuiste mejor que yo" ríe amargamente.

"porque crees?" la mira" aprendí de ti a ser fuerte" le sonríe y la mira" Regina…mi padre…."

"no, era su esposa, era mi deber" suspira.

"aun así…."

"no nieve, el me registraba demasiado poco, no sucedía muy seguido de todos modos, pero aun así lo odiaba, quería eso con Daniel, no con el…"sus ojos se empañaron" mi…primera vez fue con tu padre, fue un perfecto caballero hasta que me llamo eva y no le importaron mis lágrimas" aprieta el sollozo" y lo siguió haciendo el resto de veces…."  
ahora los ojos de nieve se empañaban" oh Regina…lamento no haber hecho nada…"  
"que podías hacer?" rie amargamente "eras una niña…"  
"así que nos fuiste odiando más con el tiempo…"  
"supongo.. "suspira" dejemos de deprimirnos, no quiero que esta chica sufra más de lo que lo está haciendo…"  
"si…"aceleran el paso.

* * *

 **un cap un poco mas intenso!**

 **la primera vez que lo escribi era mucho mas pelusa de zelena, henry y killian y emma, pero bueno, termino siendo esto y en el proximo pondré eso!**

 **ya mencione cunato ame el cap 19!?**

 **ok. y bienvenida a fanfiction DiniCaptianHook! ella próximamente va a ser mi beta!, la adoro :D**

 **evazqueen: jaja si! :D gracias por comentar n.n**

 **AbyEvilRegalEver123: lo se! no son geniales juntos?, ya despues escribire mas de mal y victor :P jaja y si, fue como la cereza del postre XD creo uqe todo eso te lo acabo de responder XD**

 **SombraSST: jaja y obvio! con ese maravilloso cap no podía dejar de actualizar XD super chulas no!? :D**

 **bueno! un beso lleno de magia n.n**


	13. Chapter 13 wondeland

Desde la niñez:

Luego de temporada 4 final.

Sin zelena embaraza pero aun encerrada, ni Emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Qué pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica nieve y David deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron con sus hijas con ayuda de Regina?

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 13:

Casa mills:

La colorada baja las escaleras notando un gran silencio.

Sonriendo intenta irse cuando escucha a alguien"no te gastes, mama puso un hechizo, no puedo jugar a ningún videojuegos y no puedes escapar"Henry estaba tirado en el sillón mirando el techo.

"maldita astuta"gruñe y se sienta a su lado"a donde fueron?"

"no lo se, había alguien herido…o algo así"dice simplemente.

"y roland?"  
"arriba, jugando con mis juegos"hace puchero.

Zelena ríe"que tal si los tres cocinamos algo?"

Henry parpadea y se sienta"sabes cocinar!?"

"porque te sorprende?"frunce el ceño"yo cocino desde los 9 años, mi madre me enseño, y luego tuve que hacerlo yo.."

"mm…no lo se, no me gusta cocinar…"Henry dice.

"oh vamos!, tienes algo mejor que hacer?"lo burla.

Este evalúa la situación y rola los ojos"bien, roland!"grita y el niño baja corriendo.

"heny! Lena! Tengo hambre!"hace puchero.

Zelena ríe y lo alza para ponerlo en su cadera"como suenan galletas de chocolate?"

"genial!"el niño sonríe.

"quieres ayudarme a hacerlas roland?"  
"puedo?"sus ojos se iluminan"si!, gina tambien me deja, así que ya se cocinar"dice todo orgulloso.

"okay"la colorada ríe"vamos Henry"

"okay…."el chico se levanta.

Casa encanto:

"Porque siempre estas nerviosa alrededor mio?"pregunta killian.

"bueno.."esta se colora"porque….estando cerca de ti tengo estos recuerdos….y sentimientos que no logro comprender, y me asustan…"

"cuantos años tienes?"killian carraspea.

"14.."  
este hace puchero y la abraza"ya los comprenderas….vamos a por ese ratón?"

"estaba esperando que lo digas!"la rubia se levanta entusiasmada.

Casa dragon:

"Lily! Ya sal diablos!"maléfica intenta

"no!"

"no me dejas alternativa…"la dragon se poof a dentro de la habitación.

"mama!"Lily se sienta

"cariño, déjame hablarte…"  
"No…"

La mayor rola los ojos y abraza a su hijo"te amo mas que a nada, superaremos esto si?"  
la niña se pone a llorar y abra mas fuertemente a su madre"lo siento!, te amo!"

"shh, yo también.."y maléfica sonrió, su hija había vuelto.

Wondeland:

"llegamos!"grita will"es esta la flor Regina?"la pone en alto.

"es esa"sonríe y se la arrebata"solo hay que hacer aun poción y tu anna estará de vuelta"

"no tan rápido"un hombre aparece"debo decir que te estaba esperando…Regina"

"supondré que eres jafar…"escupe.

"muy astuta reina malvada…."le acaricia la mejilla y will contuvo a robin"sabes?, tu y yo seriamos un magnifico equipo…"  
"porque aria un equipo contigo?"gruñe.

"porque ahora que me libere de la lámpara, soy imparable, me tienes como enemigo o amigo?"

Esta ríe"oh querido, tu no eres mas imparable que yo, definitivamente te prefiero de enemigo.."  
"lastima"con un movimiento de mano tiro a Regina lejos.

Davbid saco su espada, mientras nieve y robin sus flechas.

"es tu mejor golpe?"la chica se levanta"eres un poco débil…"le lanza una bola de fuego que el paro.

"una cosa curiosa, tu madre le enseño a anna todo lo que sabe…pero ella nunca podrá vencerme, te da una idea de cuan poderoso soy?"alardea.

"oh…lastima, mi madre no me enseño nada"sonríe orgullosa de su maestro por primera vez"fui aprendiz de rumpelstiltskin!"con un movimiento de mano jafar termina en el suelo.

"me gustaría verte intentar vencerme!"con un golpe todo se rodea de fuego.

"oh querido, tengo experiencia con genios, deberías temerme…"lo burla y con otro movimiento todo se apaga.

"apagaste un fuego, ohh tiemblo!"la burla

"deberías, ya encerré a un genio, porque no dos?"  
"oh te equivoca, no soy solo un genio"gruñe he intenta empujarla con magia pero Regina se protege con un hechizo.

Nieve intenta tirar una flecha pero el la atrapa"que sucede Regina?, temes que vuelvas a esa maldición?, puedo hacerlo…"sonríe maliciosamente"al fin y la cabo eres solo una persona débil…"

Entonces su vena malvada se encendió. Sus ojos chispearon fuego"oh querido, soy la reina malvada, soy Regina…pero nunca, nunca débil!"con magia lo empuja hacia atrás.

Cuando el intentaba levantarse, robin y nieve tiraron flechas a la vez que se le clavaron, y Regina hizo aparecer un espejo"te dije que tenia experiencia con genios…."y con un chasqueo de dedos, el hombre parece dentro del espejo como lo estuvo hace tiempo sindey.

"que..que diablos!?, donde estoy!?"  
"estas querido, en una prision eterna"lo burla"nadie que no sea yo podrá sacarte de aquí, gracias a la reina del hielo tuve que modificar el hechizo"sonríe maliciosamente"sabes?, necesitaba un nuevo hombre del espejo…pero cambie de opinión, no podrás moverte de este espejo, ni aparecer….lastima…para ti claro…"con otro chasqueo y un grito del hombre, desaparece.

"Regina lo lograste!"robin la agarra por la cintura y la besa.

"lo logre.."sonríe"volvamos a salvar a tu chica"mira al preocupado ladrón.

Un rato mas tarde…

"solo tienes que darle de beber esto"Regina muestra el liquido"y despertara"  
"seguro no pueden quedarse?"pide will.

"no, no nos conoce y…cuando despierte estará dolida y asustada, mejor que se rodee solo de los que ama"sonríe y se lleva a todo el grupo fuera.

Unos minutos después… will sale"ella quiere verlos…"  
entran"hola, como estas?"dice nieve.

La rubia llevaba el pelo suelto, despeinado, y un débil sonrisa"mejor…will me contó que lo ayudaron a buscar el antídoto…gracias"murmura.

"no hay de que querida, nos cubrimos las espaldas"sonríe Regina. Hasta sentía pena, otra persona mas manipulada por cora…"  
"tu…debes ser Regina"la mira"tu madre me hablo mucho de ti.."  
"supongo que no cosas buenas"ríe amargamente.

"bueno..algunas de ellas.."dice de una forma que solo ellas entendían.

"bueno, jafar no podrá molestarlos mas, por si quieren volver.."  
"No, no dejare a will mas, y esta claro que este es su lugar y su gente"sonríe.

"así que tu eres anna"interrumpe robin"recuerdo a cierto ladrón que robo un espejo a maléfica para su novia"alza una ceja.

"culpable…podría ser muy manipuladora en ese entonces"ríe la rubia.

"puedo ver eso.."David alza una ceja"así que..eras la reina roja?"

"si, mucho gusto.."  
"bueno, cualquier duda…siempre podrás contactarnos, se que adaptarse a este lugar es extraño"dice nieve"pero te acostumbraras…"  
"si, yo soy la alcaldesa y ella la coo alcaldesa, siempre podrás buscarnos"dice la morena.

"claro…y…regina, gracias…a todos en realidad"dice tímidamente.

"yo…estuve bajo esa maldición"susurra Regina y la mira"no podría dejar que sufras mas del tiempo necesario".  
"fue horrible…"dice con lagrimas en los ojos.  
"lo se…"Regina hace lo mismo"pero lo superaras, will te ayudara"le da una sonrisa al chico que la había cubierto con sus brazos"

"gracias…"

"de nada, es hora de irnos"dice nieve"ya sabes, cualquier cosa, will sabe como contactarnos, o…explicarte esta complicada historia"ríe.

"supongo"ríe anna.

Casa encanto:

Cuando ellos llegaron con el pequeño neal, vieron a Emma acurrucada en el sillón con killian

"que diablos?"susurra enojado David.

"David shh"lo calla nieve"no paso nada, solo.….se comienzan a llevar"sonríe"supongo que la Emma adolescente comienza a entender los sentimientos por el…"  
"que!?, no, no quiero que los comprenda!"se queja el hombre.

"David"lo reprende su esposa"cúbrelos con una manta…"  
"pero…"

"te espero en la cama"dice decidida.

"esta mujer me matara"suspira y hace lo ordenado.

Casa mills:

"zelena!"ríe Henry"mira a roland!"

"estas cubierto de harina!"ríe la mayor.

El niño agarra un manojo de harina y se lo tira a zelena"ahora tu también"le saca la lengua.

Esta entrecierra los ojos"oye!"agarra otro y lo tira pero le cayo a henry

"oh….te las veraz por ello!"agarra mas y comienzan una guerra de harina.

Regina y robin debieron estar enfadados al llegar. Todo el piso cubierto de masa harina, azúcar, y había un chorro de chocolate el la pared, galletas en el horno y tres chicos tirándose harina pero…habían respetado el castigo, y se estaban divirtiendo.

Regina sonrió"se ven tan hermosos juntos…"se apoyo en el pecho del rubio.

"lo se….no crees que zelena merece su magia?"

"tu lo dices?"suspiro y volvió a mirar la escena. Había parado porque la responsable de zelena saco las galletas de chocolate y apago el horno.

"son riquísimas!"dice roland con la boca llena.  
"roland!, aun no!, esta caliente"Lo reprende y al dar vuelta la mirada Henry hacia lo mismo"Henry!, tu también!?"comienzan a reír y a tirarse harina de nuevo.

La morena sonrie y con un movimiento de mano libera la muñeca de zelena.

Esta para un minuto paran otra la diferencia y da vuelta la mirada para notar a robin y su hermana en la puerta sonriendo.

Esta devuelve la sonrisa y continua.

Regina y robin pasan al sillón cuando los niños se fueron a la cama"me sirves una copa de vino?"suspira cansada.

"claro!"este agarra la copa y se pone de espaldas. Le sirve el vino, y destapa la pequeña botella que le dio gold y la coloca también.

Flashback:

"gold!, aquí estoy!"pasa.  
"que nadie conoce el sistema de las puertas?"rezonga y sonríe al verlo"pero porque esperarlo de alguien que vive en el bosque?"

"muy gracioso, sabes a que vine"se apoya contra el mostrador.

"siempre directo no?"suspira y agarra la pequeña botella con liquido dorado"modifique un poco el hechizo, apenas lo tome aparecerá en sus 16 años, y durara aproximadamente 3 días"dice aburrido.

Robin lo agarra y lo mira"muy bien, cuanto costara?, contigo siempre cuesta todo algo…"  
"oh querido, tómalo como un regalo"ríe"intento ser mejor persona…"  
este lo mira con desconfianza"espero que funcione gold, o vendré por ti…"

"ya ya, vete, mi esposa me espera…"

"No puedo creer que belle te haya perdonado.."  
"No puedo creer que una reina se enamorara de un ladron"alza una ceja"ahora vete"

Fin del flashback:

"aquí tienes cariño"le sonríe.

"gracias"Lo besa"sabes?, momentos como este me hacen darme cuenta…que no los crié tan mal…no me arrepiento de nada, de lanzar la maldición, de...matar a esa gente…me hace mala persona?"lo mira.

"claro que no, viviste mucho, y….todo valió la pena, tienes a henry y ahora una hermana…"  
"y a ti"lo besa"me siento tan feliz…"  
"serias mas feliz si te hubieras criado con tu hermana?"

"No lo se…tal vez tendría a alguien para apoyarme…un hombro para llorar…las cosas pudieron ir tan diferentes…."le da un trago a su vino para tomarlo todo directamente.

De repente una nube dorada la envuelve.

Jadea y suelta la copa. Se palpa el cuerpo. Sus pechos eran menores, su pelo mas largo…"robin…tu..que hiciste!?"se para de un salto.

"espera!, cariño, lo hice para…"

Los ojos de la morena chispearon"me traicionaste!, tu..que hiciste!?"

"Regina…"  
entonces cierra los ojos y los abre asustada"quien eres?, donde estoy!?"

"Regina.."

"como sabes mi nombre?"lo mira asustada.

"Regina!"

Esta sale corriendo.

"diablos gold…"el rubio se agarra la cabeza.

* * *

 **wooo que creen que sucedió!?**

 **ok, se que ya lo dije pero...vieron las fotos spoilers? u.u**

 **no puedo esperar a ver el cap y al mismo tiempo no quiero verlo!**

 **que les parece, emma y killian comienzan a avanzar no?**

 **evazqueen: lo se XD, lo de los ratones dio un buen toque :P ademas se parecio a la escena de ingrid y emma XD. lo se u.u**

 **AbyEvilRegalEver123: si XD, fue bueno muajaja y todos se les ocurrió a regina! XXD lo se :D fue super tierno!**

 **sombraSST: y sep, el tiempo pasa version acelerado :D jaja seguro, pero no creo que por los castigos XD...emm...simplemente porque creo que anna es parecida a regina y...serian buenas amigas XD, asi como emma y elsa, o emma y regina...se comprenden n.n**

 **en fin!**

 **un beso lleno de magia! n.n**


	14. Chapter 14 hermanas adolescentes

Desde la niñez:

Luego de temporada 4 final.

Sin zelena embaraza pero aun encerrada, ni Emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Qué pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica nieve y David deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron con sus hijas con ayuda de Regina?

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 14:

"zelena!"grita robin y va a buscar a la colorada.

"que diablos robin?"esta gruñe y se levanta.

"es Regina!"

Entonces una zelena de 17 se alerta"que sucede!?"

"solo…ven!"

Nieve:

Había ido a hacer las compras, estaba cruzando la calle cunado vio a una adolescente correr asustada"hey!"grita. no la escuchan"hola!?, estas bien?"la chica corre mas lejos"por supuesto que no esta bien.."deja rápidamente las compras y va tras la chica.

La ve asustada casi atropellada por un auto. Entonces esta se da vuelta y blanca quiso creer que era una broma del destino.."Regina!?"  
esta la mira con ojos llorosos"como sabes mi nombre!?, donde estoy!? Y mis padres?"  
entonces ella lo comprendió. No sabia quien ni porque habían hecho eso…pero le sonaba a gold…"oh cariño, estas muy lejos de casa.."se acerca.

Esta comienza a sollozar"de verdad!?, quien eres tu?"al observa.

"soy blancanieves.."

La chica abre los ojos"blancanieves!?, como la princesa blancanieves!?...no puede ser…ella es…"  
"menor que tu?"ríe"soy blancanieves, pero como dije..estas muy lejos de casa…"

"estoy asustada, quiero volver"mira al suelo.

"oh no es posible cariño, pero te cuidaremos y pronto comenzaras a entender…"

"quiero ir a casa"repite"mi madre…"  
"no importa, ella no sabrá esto"dice sabiendo como era cora"para ellos tu no te abras ido ni un minuto"le sonrie. Era verdad no?

La chica se relaja"entonces eres blancanieves.."

"lo soy, y por suerte te conozco bien.."

"de verdad?"abre los ojos.  
"de verdad, pero no esta tu, una tu mas grande.."  
"temo no comprender.."

"no importa, me acompañas a un lugar?, estoy segura que hay alguien que puede ayudarte…"  
la chica asiente y se dirigen a la tienda de gold…

Sin saber que ese era el camino de zelena y robin"estas segura que el hechizo localizador funciona!?"le grita.

"si!, se mas de magia que mi hermana"bufa.

"bien!, creo que lo comprobaste haciéndote pasar por marian a la perfección.."bufa.

Esta rola los ojos"Lo siento si!?, en ese momento intentaba destruir a mi hermana, y tu eres por alguna razón uno de sus puntos débiles.., además eres tu el que no se dio cuenta que no era ella, no yo"

Este rola los ojos y continúan.

Nieve y Regina entran a la tienda de gold"gold!"

Este sale de la trastienda"definitivamente tengo que poner mas cerraduras"bufa"oh que sorpresa!, nieve y…Regina"alza una ceja.

"me conoce?"la menor pregunta tímidamente.

"conocerte?, te enseñe todo lo que sabes"ríe.

"gold!"un robin preocupado abre la puerta de un golpazo.

"que hiciste ahora!?"grita zelena detrás.

"bueno, al parecer tengo una visita familiar"dice burlona mente

Robin gira la cabeza y nota a nieve y Regina. Desesperado intenta acercarse"Regina!"  
esta por instinto se pone detrás de nieve"es el.."  
"el que cariño?"intenta la de pelo corto.

"el estaba cundo llegue aquí, me asuste…"

"Regina estas bien?"dice zelena.

"quien eres tu?"

"tu hermana"dice con un suspiro de paciencia.

Esta frunce el ceño"es imposible, no tengo hermanas"

Esta rola los ojos y bufa"realmente?, es la tercera vez que te digo lo mismo y siempre reaccionas igual!, eres muy egoísta, si soy tu hermana"se cruza de brazos.

"ya basta"grita robin y mira amenazante a gold"que le hiciste?"

"yo?"se hace el inocente"yo nada querido, tu le diste la poción, tu la pediste…."

"si te la pedí!, pero era para hacerla feliz!, porque no recuerda?"

Gold comienza a reír"ups….se me olvido un detalle…"  
"que es esta vez gold"gruñe nieve.

"bueno, Emma, zelena, y Lily están bajo el hechizo desde bebes, por lo que su vida nueva se va acomodando con la vieja paralelamente, teniendo sus recuerdos…"comienza a reír"pero Regina…vino aquí desde la adolescencia, no tiene sus futuros recuerdos…"

"explícate mejor gold"presiona zelena.

"básicamente…..trajiste a la pequeña Regina a storybrooke…"

"como le damos sus recuerdos!?"dice desesperado robin.

"lo dices enserio?"sonríe"un beso de amor verdadero.."

"perdone señor, no lo entiendo….me quitaron mis recuerdos?"por fin habla tímidamente Regina.

"dime rumplestiltilskin querida"sonríe, sabia que no sabia pronunciarlo"y…si, tu eres una adulta en realidad, pero estas bajo un hechizo que te regresa a la adolescencia…"

Esta parpadea"ella también?"señala a zelena.

"si, yo también, pero tengo mis recuerdos de adulta"

"oh…"parpadeo"yo…realmente quiero volver a mi casa…"

"oh cariño, no podrás"dice nieve"Pero puedes quedarte con zelena y robin hasta encontrar una solución…"  
"pero.."

"iré a visitarte a la mañana y traeré a mi hija, que te parece?"le sonríe.

"también tienes una hija?"parpadea"no puedo ir contigo?"murmura.

"estarás bien, te lo prometo…"

Esta suspira"bien…"

"zelena, Regina, vayan adelantándose…"murmura robin.

La colorada agarra la mano de la morena y se van junto a nieve.

"que quieres ladrón?"suspira gold  
"tu sabes que no me amara de un día para otro, y para cuando lo haga volverá a ser ella.."

"bien!, solo se necesita un momento para despertar ese sentimiento, tiene sus recuerdos, pero están bloqueados, es como un capitulo aun sin leer"explica el"con un momento en el que pueda ser ella misma, confiar ...volverá a ser una Regina adolescente como la conocemos..:"  
"espero que sea así"dice robin y se va.

Regina estaba sentada en el sillón expectante de lo que pasaría.

"todo esto es tu culpa"comienza zelena.

"solo quería que tengan un momento de hermanas que cora nunca les dio"el refunfuño"Me hace le villano el haberlo intentado?"  
"no, te hace el villano el haber sido tan idiota de confiar en gold! El hechizo es simple, regina, yo maléfica, cualquiera lo comprende, solo se te paso una parte!"la colorada lo regaño"tenias tanto miedo de su furia que no pudiste darle la opción de tomarlo?"

"yo….sabia que no aceptaría, es terca"murmura.

"oh por dios robin!, eres idiota!, no entiendo como mi hermana se enamoro de ti"se cruzo de brazos.

"mama?, robin?, tia z?, que sucede aquí?"un Henry somnoliento baja

"Henry vuelve a dormir…"intenta robin pero al escuchar su voz Regina se para.

"Henry!?"grita entusiasmada, por un momento creyeron que recordó pero…"te llamas igual que mi padre?, sabes donde esta?"sonríe.

El chico se queda mirando a su joven madre y mira a zelena y a robin"mama?, que paso?, tu padre?, el esta…"

"en el bosque encantado"termina zelena y le manda una mirada a Henry.

"Madre?, no soy tu madre"parpadea"yo….ellos dicen que estoy bajo un hechizo o algo así…"

"Henry, intente llevar a su madre a su adolescencia para que comparta con zelena, pero se borraron sus recuerdos…"  
"oh…"el chico parpadea"pero…"  
"no dura mucho, si no funciona, tendremos a la mandona Regina aquí en poco tiempo"sonríe la colorada.

"vuelve a la cama, todo esta bien, y Regina querría que estuvieras durmiendo"reprende robin.  
"bien….despiértenme si sucede algo si?"

"si, puedes comprobar a roland?"

"roland?"repite la morena mientras henry se va.

"mi hijo…."  
"oh…"ella parpadea"así que tengo un hijo?, y mi padre?, el es feliz?"

"el…esta muerto querida…"susurra zelena.

"lo esta?"sus ojos se humedecen"pero….yo…el…como?"  
"yo…no lo se"intenta robin. No seria fácil explicar que lo mato.

"oh.."cae al sillón y las lagrimas se deslizan por su mejilla"y mi madre?"  
"ella…."

"oh…"la morena lo entiende"así que no tengo a nadie?"

"bueno, me tienes a mi, a nieve, a montones de amigos, a tus hijos y a tu hermana"enumera robin sonriendo.

"eso..es bueno"sonríe"siempre quise ser una especie de héroe saben?, ayudar a la gente…..lo soy?"  
entonces zelena y robin se miran buscando que responder"bueno, pasaste un momento oscuro en tu vida pero….lo superaste y si, eres un héroe con gran corazon…."dice zelena.

Regina sonríe satisfecha con la respuesta y se seca las lagrimas"quiero darme una ducha….como funciona?"busca con la mirada.  
"es mucho mas complicado que en el bosque encantado"rezonga zelena.

"ven, te acompañare y te mostrare" dice robin.

Regina se colora"en realidad…me preguntaba si….zelena, podría acompañarme?"

"si pervertido"la colorada lo mira"vamos cariño, te prestare ropa"

"bueno…."

Luego de la ducha…"bueno geniecito, pensaste donde va a dormir?"lo burla zelena"salvo que quieras que una joven de 16 años, sin recuerdos tuyos duerma a tu lado…"  
este se sonroja"claro que no!, dormirá contigo, eres su hermana y sobra una cama"

Esta refunfuña"así que de verdad querías darnos otra oportunidad…"

"si"sonríe"dile a regina donde dormir, adiós"entra a su cuarto.

La morena sale de la ducha. Llevaba una gran remera gris de robin para usar como pijama, y un short verde de zelena mas su largo pelo mojado.

"esta ropa es extraña…"la observa.

"te acostumbraras, además, mañana te daré tus pijamas y ropa y te sentirás en casa…"  
"no será ropa para alguien adulto?"la mira"tengo 16…"  
ella ríe"lo se, pero te quedara bien, créeme me la he probado.."sonríe recordando sus días en el armario de su hermana y en el bosque encantado"ven"agarra su mano y entran a su habitación"es mi cuarto, y dormirás conmigo, allí"señala la cama.

"te…gusta demasiado el verde…"hace una mueca y observa las paredes de la habitación y la mayoría de su ropa.

"culpable"ríe"ahora déjame secarte el pelo que te resfriaras…"  
"secarme el pelo?"parpadea.

Si"la colorada sonrie y cierra la puerta. Rebusca el secador, lo enchufa y se sienta detrás de su hermana"sentirás aire, pero no pasa nada"

"bueno…"zelena empieza"woo!, es agradable!"

La mayor ríe y mueve los cabellos a la par del secador.

"zelena….nos llevábamos bien?"pregunta"siempre quise una hermana sabes?, me sentía sola, mi padre no siempre podia prestarme atención y mi madre….bueno, siempre estaba ocupada…dice que me prepara para mi futuro de reina….no quiero ser reina"susurra"quiero vivir en una choza, cabalgar caballos…tener una gran familia…."

Zelena esbolsa una sonrisa, nunca escucho a su hermana tan abiertamente"al principio te odiaba sabes?"

"odiarme?"da vuelta su cabeza preocupada"Porque?"

"porque madre me dio, luego se caso con tu padre y te tuvo…supongo que creía que tuviste todo lo que yo no…"  
"lo siento.."dice sinceramente.

"no lo sientas, no te rendiste conmigo, me diste otra oportunidad y me convertiste en bebe…con ese hechizo del que hablábamos.."  
"si"confirma.

"y me cuidaste con un amor que nadie lo hizo, y a medida que fui creciendo…se me hace imposible imaginarme sin una hermana…"sus ojos se humedecen"sabes?, nunca le conte a tu yo adulta…..nos conocimos de pequeñas…"

"Lo hicimos?"esta la mira sorprendida.

Zelena sigue secando el pelo"lo hicimos, pero cora nos borro la memoria….nos queríamos"sus ojos se humedecen"lo recordé cuando llegue a esa edad, supongo que desbloquee absolutamente todas las memorias…"

"y porque nunca se lo dijiste?"se refería a su yo adulta.

"no lo se….miedo?, la niña Regina quería una hermana, y sabia que ella también…pero nadie nunca me quiso sabes?, y….me asustaba…."

"pues ahora me tienes, te querré"sonríe cuando zelena termino.

"muy chistosa, no me recuerdas ríe y se levanta"métete ne la cama…te arropare"

"pero tengo 16!"se queja.

"oh vamos, también necesitas amor"la burla.

Esta ríe, dejaba de sentirse incomoda.

Se metió en la cama y zelena la arropo.

"buenas noches Regina"

"buenas noches zelena…"  
la colorada le da un beso en la frente.

Una luz ilumina por un momento y Regina jadea"zelena!"

Esta sonríe y al abraza"Regina!"

Rien por un momento y luego se duermen felizmente.

* * *

 **chicos!**

 **fans de outlawqueen ya se recompusieron? u.u yo no :´(**

 **yo no u.u pero me voy a aferrar a estar hermosas hermanas! :D**

 **debo decir que en este momento garfio y emma no me agradan tanto -.-**

 **bueno!, lo que viene son travesuras de las hermanas mills! XD**

 **sombraSST: na, no es sacada de contexto, quería mostrar que nadie vence a regina :3 y...traer a anna, siempre quise que adam y edward cerraran su historia, pero bueno!. ademas tengo grandes planes para el futuro! jaja nop XD solo planeo un poco de travesuras mills ;) lo se XD**

 **evazqueen: lo se :D estaré enojada con ellos pero son tiernos igual :P. explicación de como salio eso?, tenia hambre...así que los niños estarían haciendo galletas XD. alguna vez lo dudaste? muajajaja definitivamente si, los genios son estúpidos ;D si u.u pero bueno, ya paso.**

 **AbyEvilRegalEver123: gracias :D si XD, fue tierno!. obvio, ya era celoso en la tercera tempo, imagínate con su hija adolescente XD sep fue bueno XP naa, los niños ensucian todo el tiempo, ademas regina podía limpiarlo con magia! :D lamento arruinar tus esperanzas querida... gold nunca cambiara XD, alguna vez lo viste dando algo sin sacar nada para su propio beneficio? XD, yo no. y esta bien!, así es el :D es lo bueno, porque el por lo menos en el bosque encantado incluso ayudaba a los héroes...para ganar algo el, peor...los ayudaba no?...ña. no, pobrecito, XD, las cosas no salieron como el quería XD**

 **un beso lleno de magia!. y reparen sus corazoncillos outlawqueen, aun hay esperanza, lo se u.u**


	15. Chapter 15 nuevos visitantes

Desde la niñez:

Luego de temporada 4 final.

Sin zelena embaraza pero aun encerrada, ni Emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Qué pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica nieve y David deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron con sus hijas con ayuda de Regina?

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

cap 15:

Regina abrió los ojos y bostezo, para notar a zelena cepillando su pelo frente al espejo"bueno mira quien a despertado"la burla esta.

"que hora es?"murmura.

"son las 10"dice esta.

La morena abre los ojos y sale rápido de la cama"tengo que ir a trabajar!"

Zelena deja el cepillo y comienza a reír"Regina, como de enserio estas hablando?"la mira incrédula.  
"muy! tengo mucho papeleo y…"  
"Regina!, eres una maldita adolescente!"la frena.

"pero…"

"nieve se encargara…"

"la única vez que le deje la alcaldía sola prácticamente destruyo todo!"hace puchero.

"quieres fingir ser una adolescente sin recuerdos un rato mas o que robin sepa que recuerdas?"alza una ceja.

"bien!, fingiré un poco mas!"se cruza de brazos y sonríe malignamente"tengo una idea para vengarme por su idiotez…"

"ahora estamos hablando…"le guiña un ojo y se quedan planeando un rato mas.

Robin toma un respiro y golpea la puerta.

"pasa!"escucha a zelena.

"zelena!, que Regina no te dijo que limpies la cocina!?"grita"aun esta llena de harina!"

"Regina?, me dijiste algo?"mira a su hermana inocentemente.

Esta frunce el ceño y después niega"no, no te dije nada…"  
robin rola los ojos"no a esta Regina!"

"y quien trajo a esta Regina?"lo burla la colorada.

"aj, no importa, le diré a Henry que si limpia le bajare el castigo"se va.

"pero que…"se levanta Regina y la mira"oh ya entiendo…intentas aprovecharte…"  
"la inteligencia del año"dice esta con un rodeo de ojos y se tira a la cama.

"pero ahora le bajara el castigo a Henry!; y yo…"  
"y tu?"alza una ceja.

"aj, no importa"se sienta enojada.

"cálmate, aun quieres seguir adelante verdad?"  
"claro que si"suspira"lo amo, pero nadie me transforma en una maldita adolescente imprudente sin una precio…"sus ojos chispean.

"woo….asustas…"

"digamos que…..soy mi yo adolescente, con mi fuego adulto.."le guiño un ojo y se fue ha abajo.

Robin y Henry estaban limpian la cocina.

"Henry?"dijo con su vos mas dulce y joven que pudo"suave, yo puedo encargarme"sonríe.  
"de verdad!?"el niño suelta la escoba y sonríe.

"que!?, no Regina el.."

"no me dijeron que soy su madre?"parpadea los ojos"déjalo, probablemente ya aprendió la lección"

"gracias!"el chico corre y le da un fuerte abrazo para irse.

"asombroso, ahora tengo que limpiar este desastre yo solo"murmuro.

Ella rió y agarro la escoba"dije que te ayudaría…"el sonrie.

"gracias"

Se quedan limpiando y Regina se acomoda el pelo"robin?, tu que eras de mi…yo mayor?"

El suspira y da una débil sonrisa"soy tu alma gemela"

"esa es una cosa fuerte"traga saliva.

"lo se, pero te amo, y me amas…aunque por alguna razón nunca lo dijimos"suspira y recoge la harina.

"supongo que…me cuesta admitir mis sentimientos porque me lastimaron muchas veces"Murmura y también junta lo suyo.

Robin parpadea y la mira"como lo sabes?"

"que?"

"como lo sabes?, claro que Regina no tuvo una vida fácil, pero todo empezó mas tarde…"

Se sonroja"es…suposición…conozco a una persona parecida.."

"si?, quien?"

"mi madre…."susurra y pasa un trapo por la mesa.

"oh…"  
"si…oh…"  
el trapo cae y ambos se agachan para recogerlo chocando sus cabezas.

Regina lo mira y se acerca para besarle.

El se aleja como si hubiera tocado fuego y se para"creo que escuche el timbre…"

"que…"la morena estaba confundida.

Se va a la puerta como si lo partiera un rayo.

La morena lo sigue.

Apenas abre la puerta nieve y Emma entran junto a David y al pequeño neal.

"hola!"

"vinimos a ver a Regina"sonríe nieve.

"tu y todo el clan charming…"murmura Regina.

"que dijiste?"todos la miraron.

"zelena…me…dijo que…les digo….encantadores"se colora como una adolescente.

"oh claro"dicen todos.

"pasen…estaba por hacer el desayuno"Miente robin.

"no es cierto"David lo palmea"trajimos comida de grannys"

"oh gracias al salvador!"ríen.

Emma miro desconfiada a Regina"aun estoy enojada contigo, aunque me miren con esa cara de pobrecilla"frunce el ceño.

Esta se hace la inocente"disculpa…no…no te recuerdo…"  
"claro"rola los ojos"les ayudaste a mis padres a elegirme un castigo, pero les salio mal porque….me llevo mucho mejor con hook"le guiña un ojo y avanza.

"que diablos…"murmura y los sigue.

Los chicos bajaron y todos se sentaron alrededor de la mesa.

"mama!"dice henry y ambas miran.

Se coloran y apartan la mirada

Esta ríe y carraspea"mama…Emma.."  
"si henry?"

"me preguntaba si podemos ir al parque con Lily? Me quitaron el castigo"  
esta rola los ojos"preguntale a ellos"

"no puede Henry, lo siento"  
"mama!"mira a regina"podemos ir tu y yo?"

"no…creo que sea una buena idea"fuerza una sonrisa.

"esperen!"se levanta de un salto Emma"que tal si hacemos una fiesta!?"  
robin, David, Regina y robin dijeron no gritando entonces nieve miro a la morena"dijiste que no?, porque?"

Esta miro a zelena presa de pánico"le conté del incidente, mi hermana es un maldito angel, creo que hay que perversarlo un poco…"la salvo.

"claro.."todos asintieron.

"esperen, no pueden negarse a la fiesta antes que me explique!"se queja Emma"no seria una…fiesta fiesta, ustedes estarían, maléfica, hook, y…todos los que quieran invitar!"

"y porque seria?"nieve interroga.

"bueno,….estoy segura que Regina nunca tuvo una fiesta antes…"  
"es ridículo, teníamos bolas en el castillo todos los dias!"decía la de pelo corto.  
"en realidad….yo nunca he tenido una.."dice inocentemente Regina dándole una mirada a que intentaba conseguir, pero serviría para su plan…

Los tres adultos se miraron"nada de alcohol…"  
"nada de alcohol!"dice zelena entusiasmándose.

"y cuando se dice se acabo, se acabo…"  
"si"los tres chicos asintieron.  
"y no es que salen de su castigo, si no que es…una pausa…"dice David.

"pero zelena y Henry ya salieron!"esta hace puchero.

"y?,eres nuestra hija Emma"nieve usa ese tono que dan ganas de callar.

"bueno…volviendo a la fiesta.."retoma zelena"cuando?..."  
"esta noche…"Murmuran los tres.

"si!"Henry, zelena, y Emma saltan y comienzan a chocar palmas.

"supongo que hay que ir a hacer las compras, puedo ir…"empieza nieve pero robin la interrumpe.

"quédate a vigilar a los niños y a invitar gente, a ustedes se les da"se levanta"iré a comprar, solo hagan una lista"  
"puedo ir?"dice tímidamente Regina.

Todos la miran"quieres ir?"parpadea Henry.

"si bueno….no se como son aquí…"

"Oh…claro, saldremos en unos minutos"dice robin y se va.

Regina se levanta y pasa por atrás de zelena guiñandole un ojo.

"pequeño diablo"Murmura esta y ríe.

Emma miro a su objetivo. Regina iba a pagar por hacer que la castigaran,….

Nunca fue una persona vengativa, pero la reina actuó como una perra en su opinión…

Mio el ratón de juguete en su mano y rió. En la fiesta…pensó.

En el mercado…

"podemos llevar eso?"señala la morena a una barra de chocolate.

"pero no sabes que es"ríe robin.

Lo acerca a su nariz y sus ojos brillan"chocolate!"

El niega y lo mete en el carrito.

"Regina?"el llama.

"si?"lo mira con una gran he inocente sonrisa.

"sobre lo de antes…"  
"que antes?"le guiña un ojo y sigue en sus cosas, fingiendo asombrarse por cada cosa que veía.

Cuando fueron a la caja el hombre parpadeo"quien…es la niña?"  
"soy Regina, mucho gusto!"dijo animada.

El hombre parpadea, se pone los lentes y alza una ceja mirando a robin.

"oh larga historia, puede cobrar simplemente?"suspira.

"bien…"  
luego de salir y entrar a la casa ven a Lily, Emma y Henry acomodando los adornos, y en la cocina a nieve y paige cocinando unos bocadillos.  
"hola señor Hood, señora mills"dice la chica y mira a la joven madre de su novio"no se cansan de convertir a todo mundo en chico?"los burla.

Ella busco con la mirada de nieve "a que hora es la…bola?"  
"a las 8, Lily mal y paige vinieron a ayudar"sonríe nieve"David fue a trabajar, vinieron unos extranjeros…"  
la copa que sostenía se le cae a Regina. Maldijo a zelena por convencerla por dejar su trabajo"ex…tranjeros?, son del bosque encantado?"intenta averiguar por algo que le interesaría a la joven Regina.

Se agacha a limpiarlo pero paige es mas rápida.

"no, son de nueva york, un lugar lejano aquí…"  
"pero..como es posible?"intenta que su vos no suene chillona.

"no lo se, el hada azul, campanita, zelena y david intentan averiguarlo…"

" todos los idiotas"murmura y se da vuelta"bueno, espero que lo resuelvan…"  
la joven Regina tenia una larga historia con azul. Pidió su ayuda múltiples veces, incluso la noche de la muerte de Daniel, pero nunca se la dio, y la pequeña princesa la pide una vez y estaba ella con toda la manada de hadas…..

No lo encontraba justo…la joven regina no había hecho nada, era inocente…

sale a la sala y vio a mal charlando con robin. cuando la vio casi deja caer al gato que tenia en sus brazos"que diablso te paso!?"

"soy regina"se presenta.

"se quien eres idiota"rola los ojos"a que edad te conocí?..."busca en su memoria"a los 21 no habías cambiado nada..."

"gracias?..supongo.."dice divertida.

mal deja a robin y se le acerca"tienes recuerdos o no?"

ella agarra al gato que pasaba por allí y lo acaricia"no..."vio alejarse a robin"si, pero estoy vengándome de robin por hacerme tomar la poción a mis espaldas así que el cree que no..."

mal rie y ambas sueltan a los gatos para hacer que jueguen juntos"woow...nunca creí ver a esta regina de nuevo"la vuelve a repasar con la mirada"wow..."

"Podrías dejar de hacer eso?"frunce el ceño.

"oh por dios! incluso intentando parecer mala eres adorable!, como conseguiste ser la reina del mal?"ríe.

"bueno, tuve buenos profesores"le guiña un ojo"ademas mi odio se fue convirtiendo en mi mascara...me volví buena en ocultarme tras mi armadura" luego alza una ceja"no te parecí adorable cuando te conocí, casi me matas!"

"oh no es cierto"se defiende"estaba drogada, y, nunca le enseñaría a alguien tan adorable"

"oh deja de llamarme asi"se va refunfuñando y deja a la rubia riendo sin parar.

verde:

"así que me dices que esto sucedió pocas veces?"interroga la colorada a david.

"si, y se supone que nadie puede pasar a no ser que los dejen entrar con el pergamino…"

"y si…tenían el pergamino?"la pequeña rubia intenta.

"hay que preguntarlo…no hay otra manera…"dice azul.

Los cuatro miran a donde estaban sentados dos hermanos, uno alto y con músculos, llamado Ethan. Tenia el pelo castaño, una sonrisa que enamoraba a cualquiera, piel pálida, y ojos azules. El tenia 26.

matt, un chico flacucho, tímido, con el pelo marrón cubriendo su cara, era mas moreno, y tenia los ojos marrones. Tenia 18.

"chicos, necesito saber que hacen aquí"David acuso con toda la pinta de sheriff.

"nosotros…"intenta el menor.

"woo, calla matt"mira a David a los ojos"están asustando a mi hermano, normalmente si vienes a un pueblo no te tratan así"se cruza de brazos.

"mira ethan"tink bufa y lo acusa"este no es pueblo normal, deja de engañar y di que diablos pasa aquí?"

"que?"ríe este inocentemente"hay hombres lobos?, ritos oscuros?, cosas así?"

Todos los miran poco divertidos"te doy un minuto para que digan que hacen aquí…"

"no lo…"intenta pero el chico menor levanta la cara.

"venimos a buscar a nuestra familia"se colora"somos huérfanos, y…..solo seguimos una pista que nos dio un tal neal…."  
entonces David se queda estancado y los mira"neal?...neal cassidy?"  
"el mismo"gruñe el mayor"vayámonos matt, te dije que el era un charlatán"  
"no esperen!"zelena agarra el brazo de ethan y se queda por un minuto mirando sus ojos"verán…no es un lugar normal, y no puede pasar cualquiera…como pasaron ustedes?"

"con este papel"lo tiro a la mesa"nos lo dio august…"  
se están por ir pero azul se los impide"entonces saben todo…."

"lo hacemos, pero no nos dejamos llevar por charlatanes"escupe"no les importa para que vinimos y demás, y no creo que sepan de nuestros padres…"

"tal vez no, pero podemos ayudarlos"sonríe la rubia.

"ethan…pueden ayudarnos"susurra el menor"quedémonos, que podemos perder?"

"no pueden matt, nadie puede…"

"ya que saben la verdad…"empieza David"estuve bajo una maldición por 28 años, y allí encontré a mi hija, es complicado pero….somos una familia.."

"es que no lo entienden!"grita el mayor y golpea la mesa con furia"nuestro padre nos dejo, nuestra madre murió…..hace…siglos!, no tenemos a nadie vivo…"

"como siglos?"zelena parpadea.

"somos vampiros, tengo 50 años y el 43, hasta que nos cruzamos con neal y nos hablo de este lugar, dijo que allí no nos sentiríamos fuera de lugar, todos tenían cosas y…."trago saliva y los miro"que tal vez nuestro padre, el culpable de que seamos así estaría aquí…"

"vampiros…"susurra azul"creí que estaban en extinción…"

"lo estaban, nuestro padre era el ultimo…."el de ojos marrones hablo.

"y ahora ustedes….."

"si, ahora nosotros"bufa el otro"vayámonos"agarra el brazo de su hermano pero este no quiere ir"no vendrás!?"

"No….quiero quedarme, tal vez no hay ningún vampiro pero….ellos pueden comprendernos ethan…"  
"no!, nadie nos puede comprender!, lucho con mi oscuridad cada maldito día!, tu eres bueno matt, yo no…..hice todo lo que podía para que no seas como yo…"  
el menor bajo la mirada"quédate et…..podemos empezar de nuevo…"  
el mayor mira a su hermano y su furia se va apagando"una semana…"  
David le sonrie a las mujeres y los mira"ya que se quedaran….quieren ir a una fiesta esta noche?"  
"una fiesta?"ríe el de ojos azules"una fiesta!?"  
"una fiesta, pero es algo tranquilo…espero"susurra.

"vamos!"tink insiste"conocerán a la gente del pueblo, y podrán sacar información…"  
"no se…"dice el menor.

"vamos matt, cuando fue la ultima vez que fuiste a una fiesta?"  
"hace diez años?"bromea este"bien, vamos…"  
"ya que estamos…podrían comenzar a decir quien es cada quien?"

"soy campanita…"  
"campanita como….campanita?"el mayor se queda con la boca abierta"eres sexy…."la repasa con la mirada.

Esta se sonroja"soy el hada azul"dijo seria esta.

"woo abuela"vuelva a hablar el mayor"que eres, una monja?"

"si, y el hada superior"hace cara de desagrado contra ellos.

"soy David, el príncipe encantador"

"de…blancanieves?"el menor lo mira asombrado

"hablan de mi esposa…"da una sonrisa divertida.  
"wo…"dicen los dos.

"realmente no importa quien soy…"dice zelena.

"oh vamos, una bonita chica como tu seguro tiene un gran personaje"coquetea ethan"que princesa eres?...ariel?"la chica hace una mueca recordando su engaño a garfio"merida?"otra mueca.

"antes que me sigas comparando con cualquier horrible princesa colorada que te acuerdes…."ríe"mucho gusto, soy zelena, la bruja mala de oz…"

"la verde!?"grita el menor ganando un golpe de ethan

"mas respeto enano!"lo reprende su hermano.

La otra rola los ojos"si, la verde…"  
"pero eres…"

"joven?, sin verde?"

"si…"dice tímidamente el mayor.

"el verde lo tenia por mi hermana la reina malvada…pero ya no tengo envidia, y….estoy bajo un hechizo, en realidad soy mucho mayor…"

"oh me alegra si no seria algo prohibido..."le guiña un ojo el de ojos claros.  
"bueno, si se acaba el coqueteo"el príncipe interrumpe"podríamos ir a la casa de Regina,….y alégrate que ella también esta bajo ese hechizo muchacho, en cuanto sepa que hay extranjeros en su pueblo quemara todo con sus bolas de fuego…"

* * *

 **que creen que trama regina? XD van descubriendolo?**

 **lo se, lo se, me vuelvo como adam y edward y sumo personajes todo el tiempo XD**

 **no me culpen, quería una pareja para zelena pero nadie del pueblo me parecía suficiente bueno y en este momento odio a hades -.-**

 **vampiros? XD es que...no me culpen!, estoy bajo la influencia de mi mejor amiga que adora los vampiros,tiene una obsesion! y también bajo la serie true blood(una vieja en la que actúa kristin bauer).y mis otras dos mejores amigas también, pero no las tengo tan cerca para taladrarme el cerebro XD  
pero no se quejen!, si les gustan podrían ser permanentes. a que no son muy sexis!?. ok...al menos en mi imaginación :P y?, que opinan?, continuo con ethan y zelena?.**

 **parecía apropiado, puede estar con ella de adolescente, de joven adulta y cuando ya es adulta!; osea...es un vampiro! y creo que es el vampiro mas chico que conozco...pero bue!**

 **sombraSST: lo se! u.u yo espero lo mismo, si no tiene a robin al menos que tenga sus sexis vestidos malvados y esa actitud descarada solo de ella XD. cosa que creo que pasara, la reina malvada es la armadura de regina, tipo la chaqueta de emma, con eso se protegen :(. lo se! es tan tierna! :D. en este cap esta mas rebelde, pero es q ya tiene sus recuerdos y ama jugar con juego ;D. ame ese cap *O***

 **evazqueen: lo se XD son las mejores!. XD, no podía perder la oportunidad de tomar el pelo a robin :P.**

 **AbyEvilRegalEver123: sep XD, al parecer a ellos les encantan coleccionar jóvenes XP. es demasiado lindo *O* tambien demasiado ingenuo al confiar así en gold XD, pero bueno, isa es el. jaja sep, mejor definición no hay, gold es gold XD. el mio también, nadie podrá superarlo, quiero que vuelva u.u tampoco nos dejaron a quien odiar!, con daniel regina podía odiar a nieve, con robin hades ya esta muerto y no puede odiar a su hermana :/ opino que odiemos a emma! XD ah...porque?...**

 **posible spoiler,teoría...no se.**

 **algo me dice que gold la va a convencer para ser mala de nuevo por algo que necesite, como la primera vez. le dará esperanzas de que robin puede revivir y ella confía de nuevo en el porque tiene su corazón roto u.u**

 **un beso lleno de magia :D**


	16. Chapter 16 fiesta, ratón y celos

Desde la niñez:

Luego de temporada 4 final.

Sin zelena embaraza pero aun encerrada, ni Emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Qué pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica nieve y David deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron con sus hijas con ayuda de Regina?

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 16:

En el camino intentaron explicarles quien era quien, y los chicos parecieron entender.

"nieve?, estas aquí!?"grita al entrar.

La mujer sale de la cocina" hey cariño"lo besa" como fue con.."  
"mary margaret, este es ethan y el es matt"señala a los chicos que los miraban con la boca abierta.

"oh….david?, podemos hablar un segundo?" dice nerviosa y se lo lleva a un rincón.

Zelena entra seguida por tink, azul dijo que tenía otras cosas que hacer.

"no se preocupen, el solo le explicara…quieren conocer a mi hermana?"

"es sexy?"bromeo ethan.

"cuidado"alza una ceja y comienza a caminar"robin!"grita.

Este da un pequeño salto"Oh eres tu, que…zelena, quienes son ellos?"

"el es ethan y el es matt, pregúntale a david"dijo aburrida"y Regina?"

"creo que en tu habitación…"  
"oh bueno…"da una sonrisa maliciosa"vamos!"

Lleva a los chicos.

Abre la puerta sin golpear y grita"Regina!"  
esta estaba bajando una camiseta y sus mejillas se vuelven coloradas y la termina de bajar rápidamente"que diablos zelena!"

"alégrate, le diste una buena vista a los muchachos"ríe y la morena se colora mas al notar a los dos chicos detrás con la boca abierta"quien diablos son?"  
"el es ethan y el es matt, son vampiros y los trajo aquí august…."  
"vampiros"alza una ceja y sonríe maliciosamente"y quieres que te muerdan o que?"

"oh cállate"rola los ojos"solo venia a presentarte y a mostrarles lo gruñona que es la reina malvada!"  
"asi que también estas bajo un hechizo?"dice embobado matt.

"si…."dice tímidamente

"eres caliente"dice el que era el tímido.

"matt!"lo reta zelena al ver la cara roja de su hermana"cuidado"los mira amenazante mente.

"apuesto a que eres una milf caliente….."sigue el de ojos marrones.

"oh por dios, zelena!"mira a su hermana.

"ya!, me los llevo"rola los ojos"vamos a conocer a los demás…."  
"yo solo quiero conocerte a ti….."ethan coquetea.

"hace cinco segundos coqueteabas con mi hermana"cierra la puerta y avanzan.

"no es cierto, yo solo observaba su belleza"esta hace una mueca"que no se compara con la tuya por supuesto!"

La colorada niega, comienza la fiesta prácticamente había venido medio storybrooke.

Henry estaba charlando con zelena cuando ve entrar a una morena.

Parpadea mirándola embobado y hook se le acerca"deberías ir.."

"que!?, y que le diré?"

"mucho gusto, soy Henry, y tu quien eres?"bromea"además…no hay nada con paige verdad?"alza una ceja.

"nop, fue..algo pasajero, decidimos que estábamos mejor como amigos"

"entonces ve por ella muchacho"

"bien.."se acerca"hola, soy Henry, y tu…"

"soy violet"sonríe"nunca había ido a una fiesta así…es…una música extraña…"  
el ríe"de donde eres?"

"camelot…me estuve quedando en la abuelita…"  
"camelot?"parpadea"como.."  
"mi padre consiguió un portal y vinimos…queríamos empezar de nuevo, hemos viajado miles de reinos, el solo quiere que me sienta como en casa en algún lugar…"  
"y tu madre?"pregunto suavemente.

"murió cuando era pequeña…"suspiro"

"mi padre murió hace poco"el también susurro y luego le sonrio"al menos lo tuyo es fácil, mi familia es un enredo…"

"realmente?, no puede ser tanto"ríe.

"oh lo es"la lleva al pateo y comienza a explicarle

"wow…..wow…"la chica ríe"es increíble…debe ser bueno tener tanta familia"suspiro tristemente.

"lo es….no los cambiaría por nada"sonríe"quieres escuchar una canción genial?"

"claro"sonríe.

El saca su teléfono y auriculares"se que será raro para ti, pero solo colócalo en tu oído"sonríe.

"bueno…"dice desconfiada y se lo pone.

El chico pone play a la canción que su padre le enseño y disfrutaron el momento.

Zelena:

Estaba sentada al lado de ethan con una copa de vino en la mano.

"no eres menor para tomarla?"bromea y se la arrebata.

Esta hace una mala cara y se la quita"oficialmente ahora tengo 19"toma un largo trago"porque no vas a coquetear de nuevo con mi hermana?"dice enojada.

"porque encontre a alguien mas bonito esta noche…"se acerca.

La colorada se aparta"quien?, Emma?"lo burla.

"na, esa chica esta detrás del pirata como un perro faldero"ríe y la mira. Levanta su perilla"tu idiota, eres hermosa…"  
"se lo dices a todas.."murmura.

"tal vez"admite"Pero a ti te lo digo de verdad…."

La colorada sonríe y sin previo aviso terminan en un largo beso.

Se separan y los ojos de la chica brillaban"quieres pasar la fiesta arriba?"

"con mucho gusto"el la vuelve a besar y corren.

Lily miraba a todas las parejas y bufo, incluso su madre coqueteaba con victor!, no era justo, quería un candente chico esa noche…

Vio al nuevo vampiro y con una sonrisa se acerco.

"hola, soy Lily"lo beso.

Matt se le queda mirando"o…okay….yo..soy mat…me voy"se fue prácticamente corriendo.

"diablos"bufo y volvió a la mesa de bufet.

Regina estaba con robin en el patio.

"que hermosa noche verdad?"dice la morena intentando romper el hielo.

"Lo es, debería ir adentro Roland…"  
"su hijo esta…con un tipo llamado will"ella no quería que se vaya.

Robin suspiro, no tenia mas excusas. Se sento a su lado"como la estas pasando en este nuevo mundo?"

"bueno…ahora que tengo una hermana mucho mejor"le sonrie para que sienta que lo hizo bien.

"oh…eso esta bien…"la mira.

Regina se lame los labios, llevaba el pelo recogido, con vestido lila.

Tenia la imperiosa necesidad de saltar sobre el y comerle la boca, pero ese hombre era demasiado honorable…"así que….quien es la madre del niño?"

"marian"sonrió"esta muerta…"

"oh…lo siento…"

"no importa, no lo sabias…"  
en ese momento tenia todos sus recuerdos mucho mas frescos, tal vez sea por el hechizo"mi madre mato a mi mejor amiga…"  
"que!?"dice el, eso nunca se lo había contado, pero era porque lo había bloqueado en el fondo de su mente.

"siempre estuve sola y…..comencé a jugar con la hija de la servidumbre…"una lagrima recorrió por su mejilla"no es apropiado para una dama dijo…..supongo lo entiendes…"

"oh….oh Regina no lo sabia…"susurra y la abraza.

Ella aprieta su cabeza contra su pecho y comienza a sollozar.

"fue tan mal!, pero la amo!; yo solo quiero que sea orgullosa de mi…"dijo con ojos llorosos.

"Regina, hay gente que no merece tu cariño…así sea tu propia madre…"le seco las lagrimas.

Estaban a un centímetro de distancia y Regina empujo un paso mas. Sus labios se tocaron y por un minuto disfruto de la sensación que extrañaba…."robin…"Murmura…

Este cierra los ojos y como quemado por fuego la aleja"esto….no…no debió suceder"se levanta.

"que?"parpadea incrédula"creí…que eras mi alma gemela!...que…"  
"lo soy!"el rubio lucia desesperado"pero no me aprovechare de la vercion débil y inocente de la mujer que amo…"  
"pero robin…"intenta.

"adiós Regina"entra corriendo.

Regina intenta seguirlo pero tropieza y termina en el suelo. Rompe a llorar"maldita versión sensible de mi!"grita y golpea la tierra.

Alguien le tiende la mano"el piso no es un lugar para una dama…"

Ella se levanta y se seca las lagrimas"gracias.."Mira a su salvador"matt…te debo una"

El sonríe"no hay de que….pero…ya que insistes…"bromea"me concedes este baile?"

"no hay música"ríe.

"vamos adentro tonta"el de ojos marrones sonríe.

Ella se frustra pensando que el chico era apenas mas grande que su hijo…pero recordó que ella era apenas mas grande que su hijo, y el chico era un vampiro…y robin acababa de romperle el corazón!"vamos…"se sacude y van adentro.

Comienza a sonar this is love de maroon 5…

" me concede esta pieza su majestad?"le besa la mano.

"oh matt!, no hay necesidad de hacer eso!"bromea y lo ayuda a levantarse.

Comienzan a bailar, el la hace girar y girar, y apenas pueden quitarse los ojos.

Lugo pasa la canción shut up and dance.

"vamos!, baila!"ríe matt.

"no se!"ella ríe también.

"entonces déjame a cargo a mi"le guiña un ojo y la hace girar, la guió para hacer unos grandes movimientos, eran los que mas bailaban de todo el salón de Regina mills.

Emma estaba pegada a killian, incluso le había robado un beso cuando menos se lo esperaba, y estaban planeando cuando poner en practica el ratón cuando….

Matt acerca por la cintura a regina y se quedan mirando a los ojos.

En un rincón estaban David, robin, mas ethan y zelena que acababan de bajar.

El ladrón estaba charlando con el príncipe, con un vaso de plástico lleno de gaseosa ne la mano, cuando giro su cabeza para encontrar a su Regina en esa posición.

Dejo de escuchar al rubio y comenzó a apretar los dientes

"robin?, me escuchas?"intenta el príncipe.

"lo hago"gruñe.

"ohh!, mira, mi hermanito esta con tu hermana, que no son tal para cual?"dice el chico a zelena.

Esta alza una ceja y se asoma a ver a un celoso robin"tal para cual…"ríe.

"matt…"intenta Regina suavemente.

Este le sonríe, se acerca a sus labios y le roba un beso.

La morena abre los ojos y no atina a reaccionar.

Robin comienza a apretar fuertemente el vaso"robin!"escucha el grito de David.

"que!?"contesta enojado.

"mira"señala su vaso, el cual estaba completamente destrozado y toda la gaseosa en el piso.

"diablos…"murmura.

Regina reacciona y aparta a matt"oye!"le reprende.

"que?"dice un poco desilusionado"no…no sentías lo mismo?"  
"claro que no imbécil!, ya estoy enamorada"bufa .

"ratón!"grita alguien.

Regina palidece. Ve pasar una pequeña cosa a su lado y ella comienza a gritar"un ratón!, un ratón!"lagrimas salen de sus ojos y se pone histérica. emma miro a hook con una perversa sonrisa.

Alguien la agarra y la alza"estas a salvo…."  
esta abre los ojos con miedo y ve a robin sosteniéndola"robin…"

"era un ratón de juguete"sonríe.

Ella simplemente lo mira sonriendo, el la baja con delicadeza, y en ese momento se da cuenta de las risas de los de su alrededor, pero no le importo, robin la rescato…

"oye!, estas bien!?"intenta matt.

Regina rola los ojos"oh por favor, búscate a otra"se aleja.

Ethan se acerca a su hermano deprimido y le pone una mano en el hombro"elegiste a la hermana equivocada hermanito"bromea.

"ni hablar…"suspira y se va a continuar al fiesta.

Mal y victor charlaban en un rincón"así que así murió mi hermano"contó el.

"oh….lo siento…"ella murmura.

"no importa, logre superarlo pero…tu, tu familia?"

"me abandonaron de pequeña, me había adoptado una mujer del pueblo cuando descubre mis poderes y me dejan por mi cuenta…"  
"oh…"el rubio se asombra.

"sabes?"maléfica comienza a reír" Regina te describió como un horrible hombre que hace bromas de mal gusto…."se acerca hasta su oreja"pero a mi no me lo parece…"  
este sonríe seductor amente"porque contigo es diferente….."murmura y se acerca aun mas"me siento….sin necesidad de ser una persona horrible"usa las palabras que la otra empleo.  
"me alegro, pero quiero conocer tu lado salvaje alguna vez…"  
"encantado"le guiña un ojo y la besa.

"esta debería llamarse la noche de los besos"grita Lily sobresaltando a su madre"todos menos yo!"se va enojada.

Ella intenta ir pero entre risas victor se lo impide"déjala, cosas adolescentes…"  
"me encantaría, pero es mi única oportunidad de esas cosas adolescentes…"

El asiente y la deja ir.

"Lily?la vio llorando"que sucede cariño?"  
"que sucede!?, nadie me da ni la hora!"la rubia parpadea

"que?"

"yo solía tener a todos los chicos a mis pies, y ahora…"

"ahora no"comienza a comprender.

"no entiendo que tiene este maldito lugar!, es que es por que soy un monstruo!?"mas lagrimas caen.

"Oh no cariño, simplemente hay otra clase de chicos"la abraza"eres hermosa, y pronto tendrás a miles de chicos a tus pies…"sonríe.

"gracias"murmura"de todos modos no es justo, Emma esta con killian ,y Regina estaba con el nuevo!, y zelena con su hermano…no dejan a los chicos bonitos"rezonga"quien quedara?, Henry?"se burla.

"creo que si tocas a Henry tienes a dos madres adolescente furiosas tras de ti"bromea"pero Regina no seguirá con el vampiro…intenta conquistarlo"le guiña un ojo.

"tu dices?"

"yo digo…"sonríe"y….te molesta que salga con victor?"  
"no….me alegra que seas feliz"besa su mejilla"pero dile que si te hace daño tiene a una furiosa dragona tras suyo..:"le guiña un ojo y se va corriendo.

Victor la abraza"creí que ya tenia una furiosa dragona"ríe.

Esta se da vuelta"oh no querido, no me conociste en mi mejor época…."coquetea"hubieras huido del miedo…."ríe

"oh bueno, era un doctor loco con sueños locos…no te hubieras fijado tampoco"

"oh bueno me alegro que me hayas conocido suave"le guiña un ojo.

"me alegro también…

Regina:

Va hacia donde zelena"viste eso!?, como se atrevió!"

Esta ríe"oh cálmate, eres adolescente!, esas cosas ocurren señora santurrona"rola los ojos"le rompiste el corazón al pobre chico"

"como si me importara, rompí miles mas"rola los ojos.  
"cruel"sonríe"me gusta….ahora coquetea con alguien un rato mas, deberías haber visto a robin…"  
"que!?"

"digamos que se puso tan celoso….que…apretó el vaso de gaseosa hasta hacer un desastre…"

Los ojos de Regina brillaron de maldad"lo hizo?"

"si…regina?, que estas planeando?"ríe la colorada.

"nada! Solo….me divertiré un rato mas"le guiña un ojo.

Corre al medio de la fiesta, todo el mundo bailaba y ella busco con la mirada a matt. Estaba en un rincón charlando con uno de los chicos de neverland.

"hey matt!?"grito.

El chico se dio vuelta"Regina?, lo siento por lo de antes yo…."

Esta sonrió y vio que robin los miraba. Agarro el cuello de la camisa del chico y lo atrajo hacia si dando un caluroso beso, casi como su primer beso con robin…..lo haría hervir de ira.

Obvio no era igual, con su alma gemela era mas romántico, sentía cosquillas y…amor.

Pero, no estaba mal. Lo suelta"eso fue…"intenta el.

"lo se"ríe y lo mira"no se volverá a repetir, pero creo que reaccione muy mal…así que….."se acomodo un mechón de pelo"nos vemos por ahí…."

"si…si supongo"dijo colorado.

Ella ríe y se aparta. Por un momento mira a robin. Estaba rojo de ira, parecía que le salía humo por las orejas."hey robin!"killian se acerco"me preguntaba si…"

"cállate!"grito enojado y le encajo el plato que tenia para gruñir y salir de la habitación.

"que diablos le paso?"murmuro el pirata.

"vio a Regina besar al chico nuevo"David se acerca"y tu estas en problemas"Lo mira severamente.

"que!?, yo no hice nada"Murmura.

"tus huellas y la de mi hija están en el ratón"

"oh…eso…"carraspea"si, lo hice…"  
David rola los ojos"mañana a primera hora en la oficina del sheriff"bufa.

"que!?, no es muy exagerado!?"grita"por dios David, ten humor, era un ratón de juguete!"

"a primera hora!"grita y se va.

"oh genial"se cruza de brazos.

* * *

 **MILF: algo así como mujer mayor caliente.**

 **killian en problemas! XD.**

 **lamento tardar en actualizar, estuve ocn miles de evaluaciones y cosas, pero bueno!**

 **You-Me-Handcuffs: gracias! :D** **XD, si, por alguna razón me gusta la pareja, y antes de leer tu comentario ya tenia escrito un momento de ellos :P lo se XD, me gusta jugar con eso, robin no sera pervertido pero al fin y al cabo es un hombre ;). si!. u.u eraalgo de fanfiction, esos días casi rompo todo por no poder leer XD. naa, no se si la tiene que convertir XD, al fin y al cabo es una bruja, encontraran la manera XP. yo tengo un fic regina adolescente y robin profesor XD. tengo una obsesión! O.O. pero bueno, es sumamente divertido jugar con eso, aun mas cuando regina no es mas la inocente niña, es algo así como el lobo disfrazado de oveja XD. y es que...no puede ser como era a sus 18, cuando tiene todos sus recuerdos!.**

 **Reading pixie: de nada! :D me alegro que te guste n.n**

 **sombraSST: jaja, entonces te presento a mi amiga, prácticamente si ve un vampiro se abalanza y le pide que la muerda XD. si, estoy yendo con cuidado, no quiero terminar como adam y eddi con una colección de personajes con historias sin terminar ;P**

 **evazqueen: lo se! :3 jaja lo se!, mi amiga prácticamente me obliga a verla, yo solo la veo por kristin :P. jaja si, son geniales n.n. sep, tengo la manía de emparejar a todo el mundo, me siento mal si alguien queda solo XD. lo se u.u. hades me agradaba un poco hasta que mato a robin x.x desde ahí se la tengo jurada!. me encantaría que siga vivo solo para matarlo de nuevo -.-**

 **JMB270898: gracias!, lo se!; a que no son unos vampiros sexys? :3. ya paso :P. lo se XD, es una niña muy mala ;). juro que ya lo había escrito cuando leí tu comentario!, y fue como...OMG!, lee mis pensamientos! XD. pero si quieres te doy el credito :P. igual, quien nunca soñó con tener a su novia en su version sexy y joven?, robin en un poco idiota XD.**

 **AbyEvilRegalEver123: jaja, déjenla, solo quiere vengarse de la culpable de su castigo XD; a que no lo quisimos hacer alguna ves? XD. sep, intente hacer algo tipo camelot pero...en storybrooke y moderno XD. jaja y si, es que ella no es emma swan, su trabajo no era fingir :P si!; al parecer estos sexys hermanos tuvieron mucho impacto!; si solo los hubieran puesto a ellos y no a ese monstruo y a ese idiota en la serie X.X. lo se u.u ni hablar de ese idiota -.-. desde ahora es el innombrable, tipo voldemord. :P**

 **15marday: supongo bienvenida! :D varios me han dicho lo mismo o.o XD, pero bueno, suerte que este fic esta mas centrado en las jóvenes n.n. en los cap que te enfocaron el pasado de zelena te mostraron que sus padres no tenían tolerancia con la magia, de hecho al morir su madre, su padre le prohibía usarla, y decía que toda la magia era mala. :/. no se is tiene uqe ver con que eran de oz o que...aunque ahí también había magia. pero bueno, yo solo intente enfocarme en eso un poco mas n.n**

 **bueno!**

 **intentare actualizar mañana, no tengo clases por el día de no se que, y pasado por el 25 de mayo, así que! :D intentare escribir n.n**

 **un beso lleno de magia!.**


	17. Chapter 17 borrachas

Desde la niñez:

Luego de temporada 4 final.

Sin zelena embaraza pero aun encerrada, ni Emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Qué pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica nieve y David deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron con sus hijas con ayuda de Regina?

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Ninguno 17:

Al terminar la fiesta zelena limpio todo con magia y robin sin hablar con nadie se retiro a su cuarto. Henry fue a quedarse a la casa de Emma para tener una pijamada, y roland ya estaba en la cama.

"que quieres hacer?"suspira zelena sentando al lado de su hermana.

"no puedo hacer lo que quiero"sus mejillas se coloran.

Ella ríe"y que quieres?"  
"oh zelena no me hagas decirlo!"suspira y se tapa con sus manos"Nunca sentí una necesidad mas grande de acostarme con alguien…"  
"aun eres virgen?"dice divertida la mayor.

"zelena!"se colora.

"que!?, soy tu hermana, confía en mi…"  
esta suspira"si lo soy…mi primera vez fue con leopold, y no fue agradable"bufo.

"el…"

"No, el…simplemente confundió mi nombre con el de eva en mi maldita primera vez"aprieta los dientes"luego a mi suerte no volvió a tocarme…"  
"porque no Daniel?"

"quería esperar al matrimonio pero….nunca llegamos"una lagrima recorre su mejilla.

"así que….quieres borrar tu experiencia teniendo tu primera vez con robin?"comienza a comprender.

"si, idiota no?, no es como que cambiara algo, soy la misma persona,.."  
"cambiara"sonríe y apoya su cabeza en su hombro"sabes', mi primera vez fue hace un tiempo. Mi padre había ido a beber a un bar como tantas veces y un vecino vino a visitar….como dicen, una cosa llevo a la otra"rió"fue divertido…"  
"eso es genial"

"oh vamos, no tuviste sexo divertido o candente?"

Esta alzo una ceja"con leopold?, no"hace una mueca"de todos modos nunca hubiera disfrutado con sus horribles manos sobre mi pero…..me acoste con algunos guardias"ríe maliciosamente"y Graham….mmm…lo mantuve porque era el juguete perfecto, literalmente un lobo en la cama Y….hook….es candente"Le guiña un ojo"y robin….es dulce y apasionado…..con el es especial…."  
"dímelo a mi"bromea"y..hook!?"

"zelena!"le da un golpe"deja de recordarlo"niega y se sonroja"y si, fue hace mucho tiempo, antes que mandara a matar a mad…."se colora aun mas cuando iba a confesar que mando a matar a su propia madre.  
"lo siento!, aj, hoy estamos sensibles"al parecer no presto atención a lo ultimo.

Comienzan a reír"y no te acostaste con nadie mas?"

"bueno….me acosté con rumple…"  
Regina abrió los ojos y comienza a gritar"rumplestiltskin!?, como!?, estas loca?"

"en su momento estaba enamorada de el"suspira"oh, y también con Walsh…"

"el mono con el que casi se casa Emma?"alza una ceja.  
"el mismo, y…..hades, el si era buen amante"ríe"como sea, ethan supera a todos…:"

"espera…ethan!?, el vampiro?"

Ella ríe"el mismo…"

"que!?, cuando!?"

"en la fiesta…..estabas muy ocupada lanzándote a tu alma gemela"ríe

"santa mierda…"susurra y comienza a reír"míranos, al parecer robin si nos acerco aun mas…"abrazo a su hermana.

"sabes?, hace dos meses si me decían que estaría así contigo…me hubiera reído"comienza zelena"demonios!, un mes!"suspira y la mira"y sin embargo no puedo imaginarme sin ti…"

se le cae una lagrima a la morena"nunca compartiste tu recuerdo.."  
"el que cora nos quito?"murmuro"

"el mismo…"  
zelena agarro su mano y ambas cerraron los ojos. Las imágenes pasaban como algún tipo de película. Al abrirlos ambas sollozan y se abrazan"te dije que te encontraría"bromea Regina.

"para ser exactos te encontre primero"la colorada remata.

"tres veces…"ríe al recordar las veces que le dijo que era su hermana"pero me odiabas"le reprocha.

"para ser justos, te envidiaba"la empuja la colorada.

"y bien mente perversa?, seguramente tienes un buen plan para hacer esta noche mas divertida"ríe Regina.

"lo tengo, pero tu cerebro adulto esta allí y eres quisquillosa"rola los ojos.

"oh vamos!"ruega la chica"por favor Z?"hace puchero.

"dios!, eres demasiado adorable!"se rinde"vamos"le tiende la mano y se levantan"vamos, tenemos que saquear el alcohol de mi gruñona hermana"le guiña un ojo.

"que?"antes que se arrepintiera zelena la arrastra hacia donde guardaba el alcohol.

"vamos!, me dirás que de joven aun no habías tomado alcohol"rola los ojos y agarra una botella.

"realmente no"susurra"comencé cuando me hice reina"

Zelena deja la botella y la mira"que?, no acostumbraban a dar vino a los chicos?"

"mi madre decía que no era propio de una dama"dijo como si cualquier cosa.

"bueno…pero ahora ella no esta"ríe"vamos a emborracharnos…"  
"que?, no!"  
"dije, que vamos a emborracharnos"agarra dos copas y luego de servirlas le encaja una"bebe, la noche se pondrá divertida!"

"bien"se toma todo de un trago"otra"

"me alegra que aprendes rápido"ríe y llevan la botella al sillón

Dos horas mas tarde con muchas copas arriba….

"eras una pésima aprendiz!"ríe zelena.

"oye!"Regina comienza a reír"fui su mejor alumna!"  
"porque no estabas enamorada de el querida"bromea la colorada"ambas sabemos que siempre fui mejor"  
"No es cierto"niega.

"Regina…"

"bien!, un poco mejor"rola los ojos y ambas comienzan a reír"oye!, que tal si bailamos?"sus ojos brillan.

"no despertaremos a robin?"

"has tu magia y crea un hechizo insonoro!"dice divertida.

"vez?, tu ni siquiera tienes magia aun"bufa y con un movimiento lo crea"a bailar!"grita.

Comienzan a cantar gritando y a bailar torpemente, siguieron bebiendo.

Tanto que no se dieron cuenta que ya amanecía" robin tiene sueño ligero, no es bueno salir con un ladron"bufa Regina"no puedo hacer travesuras sin que despierte"sus ojos brillan.  
"sabes que seria divertido?"comienza a reír"que vayas a vivir al bosque!"

Esta hace una mueca"ni en sueños. Tendré sexo salvaje contra un árbol, pero no viviré en el bosque"comienza a reír.

"sabes?, cuando te espiaba en el espejo la Regina joven era mas retraída"bromea"no esta chica de lengua suelta".

"no me culpes!, tu me emborrachaste!"comienzan una guerra de cosquillas"sabes?, si seria chico y no seria tu hermana saldría contigo"Regina dice de repente.

"si seria chico y no seria tu hermana también saldría contigo"zelena le sonríe y se acercan peligrosamente.

"esto se esta volviendo extraño"Regina comienza a reir.

"lo se!, casi te beso!"comienzan a reír.

Siguieron tomando.

"era muy divertido verlo luchar con el ser un mono volador, cuando lo convertía en hombre para usarlo conmigo siempre intentaba escapar!, puedes creerlo?, yo tan buena que le daba mi cuerpo y el quería escapar"relata zelena con una sonrisa maléfica"al fin termino acostumbrándose, hasta que me aburrí" ríen.

"sabes?, madre nunca me dejaba divertirme, ella quería que sea reina y blablablá"la burla"no era tan divertido como tu"sonríe.

"querida, tu madre suena como una bruja"ambas hermanas comienzan a reír y a empujarse.

Media hora mas tarde.

Regina tenia los pies por sobre el sillón, y la cabeza en el piso. Con todo el pelo suelto y ya con un pantalón y una remera.

Zelena tenia toda la melena desparramada pro el costado del sillón y las piernas por sobre el respaldo. Comienzan a reír.

"zelena…me estoy mareando"dice entre risas Regina.

"es porque la sangre te sube a la cabeza!"grita desde la misma posición"no es divertido?"sonríe.

"muy!"comienza a reír"sabes?, nunca me divertí tanto, pase de ser una chica reprimida, a una esposa encarcelada y luego a la reina malvada…..lo mas parecido a esto, y ni siquiera cerca fueron las veces que visite a mal…"

"te acostaste con ella?"pregunta de repente la colorada.

"que?"comienza a reír.

"con maléfica, te acostaste?"la mira perversamente.

"una…dos veces"comienza a reír"que puedo decir, en ese momento era el mejor orgasmo que había tenido"ríe sin parar"en el bosque encantado por suerte no existía el lesbianismo, ni nada de eso"

"si robin propusiera un trió aceptarías?"pregunta sin filtro zelena.

"zelena!"la morena comienza a reír"no lo propondría, es demasiado honorable"rola los ojos.

"ohh déjame imaginar!"bufa.

"porque tu imaginarias mi trió con robin?"alza una ceja"no estarías entre las opciones"

"oh lo se!"hace una mueca"somos hermanas, seria asqueroso!"ambas rien y siguen en la misma extraña posición.

Se quedaron adormiladas, y no se dieron cuenta cuando Henry entro"robin!?, tiav z!?, ma!?"

Antes que pueda seguir ve a su tía y a su madre en el sillón. Parpadea"mama?"

Esta despierta y comienza a reír"zelena!, despierta"le pega un codazo"hey Henry!"dice divertida.

El noto las botellas de vino y sidra a su alrededor y rolo los ojos"oh por favor no…."susurra"mama, tía…están borrachas?"

Estas comienzan a reír nerviosamente"no lo estamos!"lagrimas salían de los ojos de Regina, ya no se sabia si era por nervios o por risa.

"robin!"grita y zelena comienza a reír mas fuerte"no escuchara!, somos niñas traviesas!"

"oh no"suspiro y subió las escaleras. Sabia que era temprano, eran las 6 y media de la mañana. decidió venir ya que sus abuelos estaban castigando a su madre, pero sospechaba que la otra también recibiría un castigo"robin!"grita y entra a la habitación.

"Henry?"gruñe"que sucede?, no estabas con tus abuelos?"

"desearas bajar"suspira y sale.

El rubio rápidamente se vistió y bajo.

Zelena y Regina reían sin parar mientras intentaban levantarse sin éxito.

La colorada cayo de nuevo al piso"hola robin!"dice y sigue riendo.

"oh diablos"suspira y se agarra la cabeza"Regina!?, zelena?"las mira reprochante.

"estas enojado?"la morena hace un puchero.

Robin suspira y le tiende la mano para ayudarla a levantar"muy"gruñe.

Esta hace una sonrisa traviesa y se abraza a su cuello para colgar sus piernas"conozco maneras para sacar ese enojo…"

"Regina!"se suelta rápidamente y esta cae al suelo en un manojo de risas.

"yo me encargo"suspira Henry.

"henwy!"grita Regina riendo y se abraza a el para poner levantarse"eres mi mejor amigo!, quieres ser mi novio?"

Este se colora"mama!"

Hace puchero y comienza a llorar"Porque nadie quiere salir conmigo!?"solloza.

"mama?"Henry parpadea sin entender y busca la mirada de robin que luego de levantar a zelena agarra a su joven novia.

"Regina…"

"no!"golpea su pecho"acuéstate conmigo!"robin parpadeo ante la escena. Era increíble como para pedir algo como eso parecía tan adorable y una niña…

"Regina…"  
"no!, no y no!, si sigues tardando mi primera vez será de nuevo con leopold!"solloza"si hiciste este estúpido hechizo al menos sácame los malos recuerdos!"lo mira con ojos llorosos.

"cariño"susurra y la abraza. No menciono que noto que sus recuerdos habían vuelto.

"llevare arriba a zelena"susurra Henry queriendo una de las pociones de memoria de su madre para olvidar todo lo que acaba de pasar.

"Henry"sonríe traviesamente zelena" quieres acostarte conmigo?"

Este la suelta como tocado por fuego y se colora a lo que la colorada comienza a reír" te lo creíste!?, que crees que soy, Regina?, esta chica tiene poco estomago para el alcohol"lo vuelve a agarras y suben las escaleras

"vamos Regina, tienes que dormir"robin intenta ser suave y la carga al estilo nupcial.

Esta se abraza al cuello de robin"no quiero ir con Z, déjame dormir contigo"susurra mientras sus ojos se cierran.

Este aprieta los ojos y traga salvia"solo por hoy"  
"solo por hoy"se queda dormida y robin la deposita en su cama para sentarse a su lado a observar su belleza.

Horas mas tarde…

La morena se despereza. Nota un dolor terrible de cabeza y apenas recordaba lo que sucedió.

Se comenzó a colorar. Coqueteo con su hijo!?.

"hey, despertarse"dice robin de espaldas, la parecer se colocaba un chaleco.

"robin?"susurra y nota que estaba en su cama"robin?, nosotros…"nota su ropa. Sabia cuanto le gustaba a robin su cuerpo completamente desnudo y suspiro"no importa"

"toma"el le tiende una aspirina y un vaso de agua"estoy muy enojado contigo"bufa"pero no tendrás castigo por que apenas tienes tiempo como adolescente"suspira y la mira"Emma y nieve vendrán, al parecer ella coloco el ratón"sale de la habitación.  
"que?"parpadea. tenia diecisiete años, probablemente mañana al anochecer seria de nuevo ella misma"diablos zelena"gruñe al recibir un dolor de cabeza.

"me llamabas?"dice divertida desde la puerta.

"porque pareces tan fresca?"se queja.

"porque, tengo magia querida"rola los ojos"y, 21 años, edad mínima para beber"

Ella rie"me curas con magia?"hace puchero.

"solo si me dices que recuerdas las idioteces que hiciste ayer"intenta divertirse.

"bueno, recuerdo una"se colora"curame por favor!"

Zelena ríe"bien bien bien!"la cura"bueno, me iré a ver a ethan"besa su mejilla"nos vemos a la noche"  
"espera!, que hora es?"

"son las 1 y 30 querida…"se va.

"que!?"se levanta y comienza a vestirse para bajar"robin?"

Este estaba hablando con roland"ya vuelvo cariño"se acerca a la morena"que?"

Ella se colora"y Henry?"  
"decidió pasar tiempo con la nueva chica, prácticamente te abalanzaste a el"bufo"prepara ropa para montar, nieve sugirió que tu ayudes a enseñar a montar a Henry, Emma y Lily"

Regina parpadeo"realmente!?"casi salta de la alegría.

"si"suspira"ve!"

Corre velozmente y se cambia.

Primero dejan a roland con los merry men prometiendo que luego traerían un helado y se dirigen a los establos.

Regina olvido todo el asunto con robin y se concentro en su cosa favorita en el mundo

Robin la ojeo"realmente te gusta eh?"  
ella asiente sonriendo"llegamos!"crees que ya estarán?"

Robin ríe olvidando su enojo"no creo, gracias a tu apuro vinimos una hora antes…"

"realmente?"parpadea observando a caballos.

"no importa, nunca te vi cabalgar, que tal si agarras un caballo y yo otro y nos divertimos hasta que lleguen?"

Ella haciente y se acerca al caballo que había comprado en la maldición sonríe y lo acaricia para darle una manzana y luego lo mira"robin?"

Este que estaba con otro caballo la mira"si?"

"ya no estas enojado?"hace puchero.

El niega"Un poco"sonríe"pero es soportable…"

Ella sonrie plenamente y volvió a su caballo.

Robin la miraba atentamente. Como pudo ser tan idiota!. Por alguna razón su Regina ocultaba que recordaba, porque nieve le dijo cual era su caballo, y es al que camino directamente…

Bueno, si ella lo hacia, el simplemente seguiría el juego….

Pero no podía olvidar lo que dijo antes…." _si sigues tardando mi primera vez será de nuevo con leopold!, si hiciste este estúpido hechizo al menos sácame los malos recuerdos!"_

lo siguiente es que se divirtieron jugando carreras hasta que los demás llegaron.

Robin noto lo buen jinete que era,casi tan buena como el…si su orgullo varonil no aria efecto admitiría que era mucho mejor que el...

El resto llegan.

Nieve decide que ella comenzara a enseñar un poco para dejar descansar a la morena.

Maléfica se sienta a su lado"y?"  
"y?"Regina parpadeo y bebió agua.

"nieve me contó que te emborrachaste….la ultima vez terminaste con una jaqueca horrible"bromea.

"pues lamento que seas como un maldito vampiro y te alimentes de alcohol como si fuera sangre"rola los ojos"zelena me lo quito con magia…"  
"me alegro"ríe y la mira"hiciste alguna estupidez?"

"tal vez coquetee con mi hijo"se colora"y le dije algo a robin que no recuerdo"se agarra la cabeza.

"que te enseñe?"la mira reprochante"si vas a emborracharte ponte el hechizo para resguardar cualquier recuerdo!"

"pero no tengo magia ahora"protesta.

"eres aburrida"

"oh por favor, extrañas a mi yo mayor"alza una ceja.

"realmente si, así de joven noto mas lo vieja que soy"bromea.

"oh querida, siempre fuiste vieja, no lo habías notado?"ríe"cuando llegue tenias probablemente 10 años mas…"  
"y aun así me disfrutaste"rie"porque no haces lo mismo con tu ladron?"  
"se resiste"ríen.

"Regina!"grita nieve"quieres empezar?"

"supongo que me llaman..aprovecha para hablar con tu novio"le guiña un ojo.

"que!?, yo no.."

"oh por favor, ayer no te despegabas de el"se aleja.

Emma sonríe tímidamente"lo siento Regina, de verdad….estaba un poco enojada y…"

"no hay problema"estaba de un humor estupendo.

Henry paso"abuela?, mi caballo no parece quererme"suspira.

Regina traga saliva al recordar la ultima vez que Henry intento acercarse a un caballo"te querrá"sonreí la morena"ven, te ayudare"toma su mano.

El la suelta rápidamente"en realidad preferiría si…"  
"no pasa nada Henry, de verdad"aclara"lo siento mucho, no debí comportarme así, no…fue un buen ejemplo"se avergonzó.

El suspira"supongo que esta bien, pero me libro de un castigo el día que yo aparezca así de borracho"bromea.

"que?"ella se pone pálida.

"vamos!, tengo una relación con un caballo que empezar!"apura el chico.

"diablos zelena"bufa y lo sigue.

* * *

 **que les pareció!?**

 **no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de poner a estas hermanas borrachas! XD no se muy bien como es una persona borracha así que...lamento cualquier error?...**

 **que les parece el pasado de maléfica y regina? XD, juro que esto es culpa de la gran influencia que me hace true blood XD y fanfic...ña!**

 **regina coqueteando con henry! XD, y lanzándose a robin?, no la dejen serca del alcohol mas :P**

 **en defensa de zelena, en los variados cap que aparecio con una copa en la mano demostro su gran resistencia al alcohol XD**

 **pero bueno, se que este cap estuvo mas centrado en zelena, regina y robin, pero en el prox veremos mas a lily, a emma y a los nuevos personajes. ademas de a nuestra hermosa bruja, al ladrón y a la sexy reina, por supuesto! ;)**

 **Aby! XD, y si!, no me agrada ni un pelo ya -.- (soy comediante por naturaleza, tranquila) XD jaja si no? :P en su defensa, no es mala, es perversa ;) es extrañamente adorable :D. lo se, probrecilla, luego le encontraremos a alguien XD a que no son muy chulos!? sep!, ya pondré la parte del reto a ellos en el prox cap, si la ponía ahora iba a ser larguísimo!**

 **Sombra:jaja espero que te guste mas este, pero obvio!, quien se resiste a estas dos hermanas borrachas? XD sep, es lo que cuenta n.n. verdad -.- jaja me alegro entonces :P me gusta ponerle celos al asunto :P cada vez se arrepiente mas de ser un hombre honorable.**

 **evazqueen: gracias n.n lo se!, pobrecillo XD, todo por querer comportarse bien. sep!, puntos para el :P sii *W* lo es, y si, cada dia me gusta mas! :D**

 **15marday: sep!, al fin la consiguieron n.n jaja sep XD, pero bueno, siempre uno puede culpar a la adolescencia :P si! jafar es nada!, a comparación de regina :3 jaja facil! si robin le decia se tenia que enfrentar a la ira de su mujer!, y nadie quiere eso XD. oh!, también podía negarse, y el estaba empecinado en hacerlo :P lo es XD, es lo genial de él. si los perdió :P, se nota el cambio de personalidad XD, la dulce y tierna chica duro poco :P es fantástico celoso! :3 lo se XD, emma es una diablilla :P todabia no!, apenas se conocen XD**

 **bueno!**

 **un beso lleno de magia n.n**


	18. Chapter 18 día de juegos

Desde la niñez:

Luego de temporada 4 final.

Sin zelena embaraza pero aun encerrada, ni Emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Qué pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica nieve y David deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron con sus hijas con ayuda de Regina?

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 18:

Luego de las múltiples veces que Emma se golpeo, y Henry al llevar sus genes también iba por ese camino, decidieron parar he ir a cenar a la casa.

"y entonces yo entre al auto y allí estaba neal!"cuenta Emma, ya que estaba en sus 17 y recordaba perfectamente eso"imaginen mi sorpresa al saber que estaba robando a un ladrón!"todos ríen

"aun no entiendo como mi hijo se convirtió en un ladrón"rumple comenta"en era un niño bueno…"

"que tuvo un mal padre"zelena pico"no te preocupes, si no lo hubieras dejado probablemente ni el ni Emma, serian tan buenos ladrones…"

"nadie me supera"alardea robin.

"realmente?"Emma alza una ceja"hagamos una competencia un día y lo veraz"

"que haces si te atrapan robando?"dice robin.

"finjo que mi bolsa, de mi falso estomago se rompe y huimos"sonríe orgullosa.

"no es justo"el bufa"nosotros no podemos hacer falsos embarazos!"  
"y que hacían?"Henry se interesa un poco.

"bueno, agarrábamos nuestros arcos, y si teníamos ganas de pelear disparábamos cerca suyo, y si no, disparábamos hacia el otro lado para que se despisten y podamos rápidamente huir con todas las cosas…"  
"esa es buena!"ríe ethan y le choca los cinco.

"podemos dejar de hablar de esto!?"reprime nieve"entendimos, todos fuimos ladrones…"

"fuiste un ladrón?"a lily casi se le cae la comida de la boca"blanca nieves fue un ladron!?"  
"bueno, mientras cierta reina me perseguía tenia que comer verdad?"sonríe mirando a la dirección de regina que se hizo la distraída.

"yo no fui un ladrón"dice David.

"papa, usurpaste el lugar de tu hermano, prácticamente robaste su lugar aunque este muerto.."

"yo no…"se coloro.

"bien bien!"ríe Regina"al parecer todo el mundo fue un ladrón, ahora, quien quiere postre?"se levanta"hay tarta de manzana, y pastel de chocolate"da una sonrisa reconfortante"que quieren?"  
"pastel de chocolate!"gritan todos.

Regina hace una mueca"nadie quiere pastel de manzana?"

"bueno, desde el ultimo envenenamiento mejor prevenir que curar"murmura Emma.

"lo siento ma"el chico se colora.

"lo siento…"todos se disculpan unánimemente.

"que!?"frunce el ceño y su versión joven la traiciono con ganas de llorar"muy bien! Yo…yo…me serviré pastel de manzana!, zelena, sirve de chocolate para el resto"enojada entra a la cocina.

La colorada no se atrevía a hablar. Sirvio el pastel y lo llevo.

Regina enojada se quedo abrazando la tarta y comiendo de a cucharadas en la cocina.

"Regina?"alguien se asoma.

"vete ladrón"musita y saca una sonrisa al rubio.

"cariño"se sienta a su lado y quita el pastel de sus manos"ellos estaban haciendo una broma, claro que quieren pastel!, es el mejor de todo storybrooke!"

Ella sonríe y vuelve a fruncir el ceño"no es cierto, yo…lastime a esas personas!, y sabes?, tienen razón…no se porque confían en mi…"  
"porque te aman"la abraza"y aman tus pasteles"bromea.

"sabes porque amo las manzanas?"susurra.

"no…."

"mi padre y yo plantamos el mejor árbol de manzanas en una colina cercana"sus ojos brillan de emoción" y cuan…"trago salvia para no mencionar a Daniel, pero robin entendió"era mi punto de referencia siempre, y…me acompaño toda mi vida!...ademas, es un fruto perverso, seductor…dulce y amargo…"sonríe débilmente"se esconde tras una capa de odio o pasión la cosa mas rica jamas existida…"

Robin sonrió"buen pensamiento…"

"gracias"sale de su trance y se colora"como sea, vamos con el resto…"

Todo el mundo disfruto su pastel, mas el de chocolate preparado por zelena.

Emma se acerco a Regina"hey reggie!"

Esta parpadeo y sonrio"Emma…"  
"al menos no señorita swan"hace una mueca y luego sonríe"es extraño esto verdad?"

"que?"  
"que seamos adolescentes y…"suspiro y se sentó"en verdad lamento lo del ratón, pero yo estaba enojada…no por eso en realidad"dice tristemente"pero te considero una tía, una…amiga"

"me alegra que esta vez no sea abuela"susurra.

"que?"parpadeo.

"nada"se sonroja y se retracta.

"bueno"suspiro"voy con killian.."  
sintió una puntada de celos"ustedes están saliendo?"

"si"se sonroja"pero no le digas a mis padres!"

Ella ríe"tranquila querida, tu secreto esta a salvo conmigo.."  
"gracias gina"le da un beso en la mejilla y sale corriendo.

Regina comenzó a toser.

Hizo una mueca, desde que aprendió magia o incluso en sus años en storybrooke no se había enfermado, por lo que no seria esta vez tampoco.

Se quedo jugando con Henry y roland a la play.

Nieve y David decidieron dar una feria en el pueblo. Creyeron que uniría mas a la gente.

Todos irían, y Henry salio apurado diciendo algo sobre ayudar a una amiga.

"Regina"llama zelena.

"si?"susurra y se suena la nariz.

"vamos a buscar que ponernos"sonríe y toma su mano.

"claro"suspira y suben.

"que quieres ponerte?"

"no lo se, no tengo ropa!"rezonga la morena.

"estas bromeando?, esta lleno!"ríe la colorada.

"nada me gusta"susurra.

"bien, ven a mi closet, te sorprenderá que no todo es verde"la burla.

"eso espero"se levanta con pesadumbres y va hacia el otro lado de la habitación.

"que tal este?"levanta un vestido celeste suelto.

"no"

"este?"era un vestido lila.

"no"suspira.

"mmm…ya se"sonríe y corre fuera de la habitación

"zelena!?, que diablos"suspira.

Ella vuelve con ropa en su mano"que tal esto?"era un vestido negro suelto, apropiado para una adolescente y un blazer rojo".

"me gusta"sonríe.

"y puedo prestarte botas si quieres…"  
"me prestas esas?"sus ojos se iluminan al ver una que la había enamorado.

"la iba a usar"suspira y luego niega"tómala, usare este par, quedan mejor"

Zelena se pone un vestido verde agua con una fina campera negra y unas botas un poco mas bajas que las que le presto a su hermana.

Regina se vistió con lo que su hermana le dio y se puso las botas mas altas negras"que tal me veo?"

"casi perfecta"agarra un prendedor con una rosa blanca y se lo pone en el pelo"perfectamente sensual y adorable a la vez"sonríe"hermosa"

Regina abraza a su hermana"tu no te quedas atrás"le guiña un ojo"pero quedaría mejor un trenzado aquí…"sus manos se pasan sobre el sedoso pelo colorado y trenza una parte para ocultarlo con invisibles.

"gracias"sonríe"y sabes?, ni con las botas puedes alcanzar mi altura"ríe.

"oye!; no es mi culpa, mi padre era bajo"hace puchero.

"bueno, pues el mio creo que era alto"rola los ojos"pero no importa, se supone que eres la adorable de las dos"

"no soy adorable!"se queja mientras bajan.

"wo…"susurra robin al verlas"estas….muy bellas…"

"gracias"sonríe Regina"vamos?"

"si"robin llama al inquieto roland y los cuatro van a la feria.

El pequeño John tenia un puesto de tiro al arco, granny tenia uno de aros, y así todos.

"oh dios, esto es increíble!"se entusiasma zelena.

"lo es"la otra sonrie.

"llevare a roland a tomar un helado, le prometí"ríe y roland se aleja.

Alguien le tapa los ojos a zelena"quien soy?"

"el único estúpido que olvida que tengo magia y puedo sentir con los ojos cerrados"bromea esta"ethan"se da vuelta y lo besa"lo vez?, no me equivoque…"

La morena hace cara de asco"al menos no frente de mi!"

"dios!, estas grandecita!"se queja esta.

"cuanto tienes ahora?"el pregunta.

"25, el tiempo cada vez pasa mas rápido"

"quieres ir al juego de los aros?, siempre gano, y me encantaría ganarte algo"sonríe el.

"me encantaría!, pero..:"mira a su hermanita.

"ve. Iré a algún juego"se va alejando de la pareja.

Ve el de tiro al arco. Bueno, robin y nieve lo hacen ver fácil. Suspira, no perdía nada por intentarlo…

"hola"dice tímidamente.

"Regina?"el hombre fortachon parpadea"vaya, robin no mentía…eres…una adolescente".

"supongo"suspira"puedo…..jugar?"

El ríe"claro"le da cinco flechas y un arco"si le das a la línea del centro ganas un peluche"

"lo intentare"murmura.

Agarra el arma he intenta imitar a su hijastra y su novio.

Le pega a la pared.

Frunce el ceño y lo intenta de nuevo entrecerrando un ojo. Le pega al lado del circulo.

Tira otro y casi lastima a John"oh diablos, no sirvo…."

"todavía tienes dos intentos"recuerda el.

Vuelve a posicionarse cuando dos manos agarran su cintura y ella jadea"te paras mal"robin susurra.

"oh?"es lo que logra decir.

"esta pierna debe ir un poco mas adelante y separada para no perder el equilibrio ni temblar"enseña"entrecierra un ojo y pocisionarlo a la altura de tus ojos"sube sus brazos"y ahora lanza!"grita el

La flecha dio en el circulo anterior al del centro"casi"ella suspira.

"un ultimo intento"robin sonríe"si fracasas no te preocupes, John es le menos indicado para burlarse"da una mirada a su amigo"el no esta ni cerca del objetivo…"

"me alegra saberlo"riendo vuelve a posicionarse. Robin la ayuda en unas pequeñeces.

"ya"susurra detrás de su oído.

Ella se puso nerviosa que soltó la flecha y cerro los ojo"lo hiciste!"grita robin.  
"que?"ella los abrió y vio que John miraba sorprendido como dio en el blanco.

"mírate, no eres para nada mala en esto!, yo las primeras veces ni me acercaba"sonríe.

"tal vez tengo un mejor maestro"sonríe ella feliz de lograrlo.  
"oh si, y si me permites…es excitante hacer estas cosas contigo"bromea.

"pues…debo admitir que me agrado, no me molestaría que me sigas enseñando"susurra.

"me alegra oírlo"mira a John"amigo, no le debes un muñeco a la dama?"lo mira interrogante.

"por supuesto"se pone nervioso y manotea uno para luego dárselo.

"toma"robin se lo da con una sonrisa.

Ella observa, era el peluche de un perro, muy suave y adorable"es hermoso!, gracias!"

"de nada milady"besa su mano"pero fue toda obra suya…"

Se sonroja"oh.."

"me acompañas?, oí que había una carrera de caballos"sus ojos brillan.

"me estas desafiando locksley?"bromea.

"puede ser"el ríe"y?, vienes?"

"siempre"corren a la competencia.

Allí estaba la nueva niña violet, nieve, David,will y otros habitantes de storybrooke.

"a posición!"ruby grita. Ella se monto a un caballo y los demás igual. Zelena le guiño un ojo y con magia le ato el pelo"preparados?, listos…larguen!"se corre mientras todos salen cabalgando.

"te ganare!"grita robin y le saca la lengua a la morena.

"ni en tus sueños"bufa y va mas rápido.

Violet y David iban un poco mas atrás y nieve comenzaba a adelantarse.

Regina jadea con el gran salto que acababan de dar.

Violet los comenzaba a pasar…

"vamos violet!"grita Henry.

Regina frunce el ceño y lo mira mal a lo que se retracta"vamos mama!"

Todos ríen.

Regina y robin pasaron con facilidad a la chica, y nieve y David quedaban mas atrás.

"Daniel"murmuro con una sonrisa. En su mente paso el recuerdo de su primera carrera juntos y luego su primer beso…

Despejo su mente y miro a robin"quedaras atrás"bromea y corre aun mas rápido.

"eso crees tu, para ser un buen ladrón hay que escapar rápidamente"gruñe el agitado robin.

"oh por favor, ya agitado?, si tu no haces el trabajo, es el caballo"lo burla.

"oh cállate"ambos se concentran en ganar.

Violet comienza a pasarlos y regina ve de refilón a nieve atrás yendo a la par de David.

Zelena sonrió. Daría una ayuda a su hermana….

Disimuladamente dio un movimiento de mano poniendo una trampa mas adelante, pero no esperaba que la que iba primera sea la niña!"oh dios…violet!"

La niña sonríe entusiasmada pro ganar y continua.

Regina estaba por alcanzarla cuando nota que el caballo de la chica estaba por empujarla del caballo"ah!"comienza a gritar intentando mantener el equilibrio. Eso era un dejabu para la morena y para la princesa de detrás.

"violet!"su caballo se pega al de la adolescente ahora asustada"sostente de mi"  
"que!?, yo no…"  
"hazlo!"ordena mas con el tono de Regina mills mayor.

"cla…claro"susurra y estira sus manos para agarrarse al brazo de Regina justo cuando su caballo la iba a tirar.

La mayor la jala con toda la fuerza que tenia para que logre sentarse.

"dios mio, estas bien?"murmura Regina.

"si"susurra violet.

"ya parare"estaba por frenar cuando…"  
"No!"grita ella.

"que?"

"mira"señala. Estaban casi al limite de la meta y primeras

La morena lo tomo como señal y acelera el paso.

Robin aun cabalgaba desconcertado. El había intentado acercarse pero Regina le gano, y rescato a esa chica y gano como si nada…

Llegan antes que todos"dios violet!su padre viene a abrazarla"no me asustes así…"  
"lo siento, no se lo que paso"dice la chica avergonzada"gracias señora mills…"  
"soy regina querida"sonríe.

"gracias…regina…"

"no hay porque, cualquiera lo abría hecho"le sonríe y se aleja.  
"siento un dejabu"bromea nieve.

Ella se sonrojo, sabia de que hablaba pero la Regina joven no"porque?"

"me salvaste de mi caballo cuando era pequeña…"  
"lo hice?"se sonrojo furiosamente.

"Lo hiciste…como dije Regina, tu eras un héroe…..y lo eres ahora"sonrió y le ido un abrazo"supongo que buscare a mi hija y me iré a casa…nos vemos"  
Regina comienza a toser y asiente"claro…"  
zelena se acerca un tanto asustada"aqui tienes tu peluche"  
la joven lo agarra sonriendo"gane…"  
"Lo se"ríe y ve el trofeo en su mano"Regina…lo siento, no quería dañar a violet solo…"

"tu que!?"intento enojarse pero comenzó a toser"diablos…"  
"estas bien?"

"si!, solo…vamos a casa"dice cansada.

"bien"Murmura y se van.

* * *

 **holaa**

 **estoy escribiendo una historia nueva!, no se cuando la publicare, pero espero que les vaya a gustar n.n**

 **en el próximo veremos a regina enfermita :(. también a mal y victor ;)**

 **Reading pixie** : **gracias :D me alegro que te gustara n.n**

 **15marday: sii :D jaja, lo se!, es muy justo. XD, fue muy chistoso XD, y también eso es justo, regina lo traumo de por vida, eso es lo menos XD**

 **evazqueen: lo son :3. yo también!, son demasiado bonitas y geniales n.n** **el niño esta traumado XD, yo tambien ;) pero ya veremos. lo son :3**

 **sombraSST: lo es XD, pero bueno!; esa es la diversión verdad?. sep, es una pena, pero si no quien cuidara a los demás?, si robin sigue a cargo tiraran la casa por la ventana XD. fue bueno mientras duro :P. y ya te dije en otro fic que me inspiraste XD, pero bueno.**

 **AbyEvilRegalEver123: jaja sep XD fue gracioso o no que si? XD. lo se lo se XD son geniales. ahaha, robin puede ocultarlo y vengarse XD lo se XD, esas hermanas estan locas ;P sep :D me alegro que te haya gustado :3 jaja, me mataste XD, señorita comediante por naturaleza XD, admite que es verdad ;)**

 **You-Me-Handcuffs: jaja esas hermanas son lo mejor XD, y si, mal y regina tambien ;) tendras mas de ellos en el prox XD. una cosa llevara a la otra XD, me mataste :P, pero puede ser eh! claro claro, todo sea por eso! XD jaja, pues no, solo estaban ligeramente de lengua suelta XD heriste mis sentimientos u.u no soy tan perv :(. jaja, y...se podría decir que si?, por el exterior si seria como una cougar XD pero en si el es mayor que ella :P. pero buenoooo, ya veré como arreglo eso XD**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	19. Chapter 19 amores

Desde la niñez:

Luego de temporada 4 final.

Sin zelena embaraza pero aun encerrada, ni Emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Qué pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica nieve y David deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron con sus hijas con ayuda de Regina?

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 19:

Apenas llegaron Regina subió a su cuarto.

Emma vino a dormir a la casa y se quedó con Henry jugando video juegos.

Pero Regina…oh se sentía muy mal!. Intento negarlo todo el día, pero su cabeza le dolía demasiado. Entro a la habitación, se quitó rápidamente el vestido, el abrigo y el brasier para entrar en el camisón pijama. Se hizo una simple colecta y apagando las luces se dispuso a dormir.

Abajo zelena charlaba con Lily, en el último tiempo se hicieron amigas" y matt no te dio ni la hora?"

"bueno, costo pero….ahora lo estoy conquistando" comienza a reír.

"me alegra oírlo" ríe y escucha el timbre"será tu madre"

"si"suspiro y se levanto" tenia una cita con Víctor sabes?"

"enserio?, bien por ella" la colorada sonríe y va abrir la puerta ya que todos dormían y emma y Henry jugaban" Mal" sonríe.

"hola!" esta dice felizmente" Lily esta lista?"

"si, Lily!"

"ya estoy" esta sale" y que tal te fue?"

"bueno..." se sonrojo" excelente, ahora vamos" sonríe

"ohh, quería detalles" hace puchero y luego ve a su madre con malicia" oh…no me quieres dar…esos detalles!"la burla" bueno, no me quiero traumar "ríe y sale.

Zelena rola los ojos. Eran muy tarde y estaba cansada, subía la escalera mientras deshacía su trenza.

Flashback cita de mal:

"y entonces…..que era lo que te gustaba de ser….bueno que eras?" ríe mal.

"llámame medico…de muertos, siempre intente revivirlos, me obsesione tras la muerte de mi madre, creía que la ciencia todo lo podía pero…"suspiro" fui derrotado por la magia…"

"lo siento, pero siempre ganara la magia " lo burla y toma un trago de vino. Estaban en la casa de el.

"y no te gustan las mascotas?" pregunta el.

"no" hace una mueca" Pero tenemos un gato, esperanza. Lily se encarga de cuidarlo…"

"tierno" el ríe.

"muy gracioso" rola los ojos y luego sonríe.

"eres hermosa" murmura.

"que?" ella parpadea.

"dije que eres hermosa" acerca su mano a su mejilla" cada pulgada de ti, incluso el dragón" sonríe" hermosa…"

"mientes tan bien querido, que casi me lo creo" maléfica susurra cerrando los ojos bajo su tacto.

"no miento, créeme cuando digo, que es lo más sincero que dije en mi vida…"

se acercan peligrosamente y ella da el ultimo empujón a sus labios.

El le mordió suavemente y lo chupo con delicadeza hasta que quedaron sin aire. Se miran un rato hasta que el sonríe" sabes…como se llama esta parte del cuerpo?" murmura llevando su mano hacia abajo.

"no" ella jadea.

"esta, es la cadera…"baja un poco mas" este es el muslo" sonríe. tal vez decía cosas obvias, pero a ambos les encantaba el momento.

"como se llama lo que hay entre esas dos?" dice muy excitada.

"que?" el sonríe maliciosamente" esto?" lleva su mano a la pelvis.

"victor" hace puchero. Imaginan a mal con puchero!?, el tampoco…

Bajo su mano" este es el clitoquis, tu zona de placer" se lame los labios y la presiona haciendo que ella de un gemido" tienes suerte que sepa exactamente como controlarla" la besa pasional mente y desde ahí maléfica solo se deja llevar….

Fin del flashback:

La colorada entro ligeramente somnolienta y prendió la luz para no caer.

"No!" gime Regina apretando los ojos" apa…ga" susurra casi volviéndose a dormir.

"Regina?" ve que estaba toda transpirada y con una mueca. Se acerca y pone su mano sobre su cabeza" dios mío!, estas volando de fiebre!"

"mmm" se da vuelta inquieta con una mueca de dolor.

"o dios" susurro y se levantó corriendo. No sabía que hacer..

fue a la habitación de robin" robin!?"

Este abre somnoliento" zelena?"

"es Regina, está enferma" murmura asustada.

Eso lo despierta completamente y van a la habitación."zelena trae un paño con agua, ayudara a bajar la fiebre" ordena el.

"cla…ro" murmura y se apura.

Robin llama a mary margartet para preguntar que remedios darle y luego los agarra.

"tomate esto Regina" susurra el.

"no!"gime sin abrir los ojos.

"Cariño, te sentirás mejor, no quieres sentirte mejor?"

Regina suspira y abre un ojo. Revisa toda la habitación y abre el otro" robin" Murmura.

"aquí" le tiende la pastilla y el vaso de agua.

Ella lo toma como puede y se vuelve a recostar con sus pocas fuerzas.

Zelena se queda mirando desde su cama un poco asustada" que…que tiene?"

el rubio le sonríe" un resfriado zelena, al parecer neal estaba enfermo y contagio a Regina" suspiro y se levantó" creo que mañana se sentirá mejor"

"espera!" la colorada se levanta" la dejaras así!?, que pasara si se siente mal!?"Sus ojos brillan de temor.

"te tiene a ti, esa es la pastilla que debe tomar y siempre puedes poner paños de agua fría…"

"y…si…se muere?" susurra.

"no sucederá" escuchan a Regina gruñir"

"porque te asusta tanto?" pregunta el.

"porque…"se sonroja" ya perdí a alguien por una fiebre alta" susurro" Mi madre murió y yo no pude ayudarla!, no…no pude hacer nada y…"miro a su hermana" No puedo perderle…"

"no lo haras" asegura robin y le da un abrazo" confió que la cuidaras bien…salvo que quieras que me quede?" pregunto.

"no" gruñe Regina aun sin abrir los ojos. Todo salía más ronco de lo que quería" ve a dormir, Z puede cuidarme.."

"segura?" susurro zelena.

"segura" entreabrió los ojos y sonrió.

Robin asiente y se retira.

La colorada se sienta al borde de la cama de su hermana" e…estas bien?, quieres algo?"

"no" susurra.

"segura?, puedo hacerte un té o…alguna poción mágica para curar y.."

"zelena, con el hechizo acelerador de edad probablemente este sana para mañana" sonríe.

"y…entonces que hago?"suspiro" te dejo dormir?"

"si…"

"bueno" se esta yendo a su cama cuando escucha una voz.

"a donde vas?"

"a dormir…"

"no te vayas" gime" quédate conmigo…"

la colorada suspira y mira a su hermana "como?"

"métete en la cama" sonríe débilmente" intentare dejarte un lugar…"

"segura?, porque yo no…"

"si…ponte el pijama…"suspira.

Zelena hizo caso, y rápidamente se cambio para moverse a la cama de su hermana" buenas noches gina"

"buenas noches Z" susurra Regina y abraza a su hermana pegando su cabeza a su pecho" te amo…"y quedan dormidas.

A la mañana siguiente….

Zelena se despertó y bajo.

Al rato Regina entreabrió los ojos y se sentó un poco adormilada" te sientes mejor?" pregunta robin sentado a su lado.

"si"sonríe"gracias"

"demasiado bien como para bajar a desayunar, o…mejor en la cama?"el bromea.

"puedo bajar" sonríe y se sienta" diablos, aun duele mi cabeza" se le agarra mientras se sonaba la nariz.

"zelena dijo que puede curarte"

"seria fantástico" suspira" puedes salir así me visto?"

"si" el se va y ella elije una remera gris más un chaleco negro y unas calzas negras y baja" hola a todo el mundo" anuncia.

"gina!"roland se abalanza" papi dijo que te encontrabas mal!"

"y así era" sonríe" ahora estoy mucho mejor!" le hace cosquillas.

"toma esto" la colorada pone un vaso frente suyo" te eliminara cualquier síntoma que aun te queda"

"gracias Z"esta guiña un ojo y se aleja.

Regina lo tomo y definitivamente alivio sus síntomas.

"iré a ver a ethan, adiós!" grita zelena y sale.

Regina agarro un plato de panqueques para sentarse al lado de su hijo, pero en el camino un recuerdo la golpeo…."oh…"susurra y comienza a palidecer.

"mama?"

Sus ojos se humedecen y su plato cae.

"mama!" Henry se levanta.

Por fin ella hace contacto visual con el y lanza un sollozo para correr arriba.

"que sucedió?"robin sale.

"ella…recordó la muerte de Daniel "murmuro Henry.

Emma:

Vio la caja de tampones que se supone que le tocaba usar…

Frunció el ceño un poco asustada. Ella estaría…no verdad?.

Pero allí estaba de nuevo, devolviendo su desayuno.

Lagrimas ocupaban sus ojos. Si sus padres se enteraban la odiarían!, la echarían de casa y…killian la aceptaría?" Emma?, cariño estas bien?" dice nieve del otro lado de la puerta

"si mama" dice con lágrimas en los ojos" estoy perfectamente!"

"no se oye así" bufa nieve" voy a entrar!"

"No!" grita la rubia y rápidamente se puso presentable.

"Emma que sucede?" dice ya adentro.

"yo…"mira nerviosa la caja del test de embarazo que lily le compro que aún no se hacía.

Nieve sigue su mirada y palidece" oh Emma…"

"por favor no me odies!" solloza.

"cariño…"susurra la de pelo corto y la atrae en un abrazo" te amo!, no importa que…"

"de verdad?" mira asustada.

"de verdad…aun no lo has hecho?"

"no…estoy asustada mama"la mira.

"porque?, pronto serás adulta, y nos tienes…tienes a killian…"

"no lo se" traga saliva y la ve.

"vamos Emma, hazlo" sonríe confortablemente.

"bien" suspiro y agarro el test. Será lo que será.

Regina:

Se encerró en su cuarto y comenzó a llorar. Ya no era la Regina con recuerdos de adulta, era la joven, la que eso dolió mas que su propia vida.

"Daniel…."mas lagrimas caían y ella abrazaba a si misma.

"Regina?"robin intenta entrar.

"sal!"grita y solloza mas.

El no hizo caso y entro para agarrarla en un abrazo"cariño, cálmate, cálmate, eso paso hace mucho tiempo, estas aquí…"

Regina llora aun mas fuerte y se aferra a el"se siente tan real!, como si…como si volviera a morir.."lo mira con los ojos llenos de lagrimas"robin, no me dejes…"

el la mira con los ojos brillosos y sonríe para abrazarla mas fuerte"nunca…"

Regina solloza en su pecho"porque me quitan todo lo que amo?"lo mira tristemente"probablemente tu te iras de mi por alguna razón…"

"no lo haré"agarra su cara y la atrae a la de el"te amo Regina mills, con todo mi corazón, eres la mujer que quiero para mi futuro, la mujer que quiero para mi presente y que quería en mi pasado"la abraza"y no seas tan pesimista"le sonríe.

"si hubieras hecho todo lo que yo serias así"ella murmura y ambos recuerdan la noche en el mausoleo. Ella se acurruca en las piernas de robin y cierra los ojos. Se sentía en casa.

Henry sonríe débilmente tras la puerta y la cierra"roland!?"llama.

"que sucede henwy?"sonríe.

"quieres ir a lo juegos?, tal vez podemos comprar un helado…"

"pero estaba jugando con valiente y manzana"hace un puchero.

"mm…que tal si los llevamos con nosotros?"ríe.

"podemos!?, podemos!?"el niño salta entusiasmado.

"podemos"el mayor sonríe y salen de la casa.

Emma:

Mira a su madre. Ambos estaban ansiosas"y?"susurra.

Nieve aspira y agarra el test. Lo mira y luego se lo pasa para que lo lea.

"oh…"Emma mira el resultado y simplemente parpadea"oh…."

"Emma?, cariño estas bien?"

"si solo…solo necesito un momento"murmuro y se dio vuelta.

"Emma"la de pelo corto intenta tocar su hombro pero la rubia se aparta con lagrimas en los ojos.

"déjame sola mary margaret!"grita.

Nieve cerro los ojos. Odiaba que le diga así"esta bien…"susurra y sale"estaré con tu padre"

"okay…"susurra Emma y mira el test.

Negativo.

Debería estar aliviada?...diablos, su cabeza era un lió.

* * *

 **hey!**

 **que les parece?. amo a mal y victor :P**

 **para el proximo esperen un poco de carbon outawqueen!. muajajaja.**

 **ok no.**

 **emma tiene 17, y yo quería demostrar un poco cuando estaba embarazada de henry, para hacer como un paralelismo. pero no va a estar embarazada, seria complicado meterlo en la trama XD.**

 **en fin!, iba a actualizar ayer pero Internet se fue, nevó...y bue.**

 **sombraSST: un refriado lo pesca cualquiera :P, es que yo cuando lo escribí estaba enferma y...no se, me pareció buena idea XD, espero que ya estés mejor. jaja, okay, entonces estamos a la par :P**

 **15marday: si :P, si al principio le dijo que su yo adolescente era traviesa XD, era lógico que ya salieran. ademas killian es mas vivo que robin XD. me imagine la escena :3, debieron ponerlo en la serie, seria suuper tierno u.u zelena no tenia mala intención como cora, pero ya ven, me gusta generar paralelismos XD psss, lo dudaste?, es la mejor jinete :3 i!. jejejejejejejeje. ok, estoy bien. es que ya tengo escrito ese cap, y...y...bueno, no me culpen si hay mucho de robin y regina, es que justo cuando lo escribí sean se despidió y y...rompió mi corazón u.u déjenme ser feliz!. ok no.**

 **You-Me-Handcuffs: pss, quería un poco de drama :P si *O* jaja, no, eso lo meteré en otro cap, esta vez es una excusa para tiempo de sisters :3 lo se!; son hermosas :3 saludos!.**

 **paupaupi: gracias!, y wow!, eso si es emoción XD, siii, son super adorables!, Y de adolescentes genial XD. sii, regina es una super mama :3 gracias!, eso es muy lindo! n.n**

 **y bueno!.**

 **tengo los otros cap escritos, así que si Internet y las ganas no me fallan!... XD los subiré en estos días.**

 **un beso lleno de magia!**


	20. capitulo 20 primera vez, y dramas

Desde la niñez:

Luego de temporada 4 final.

Sin zelena embaraza pero aun encerrada, ni Emma oscura, ni gold en coma.

Qué pasaría si en un momento de paz, maléfica nieve y David deciden vivir las etapas que se perdieron con sus hijas con ayuda de Regina?

Ouat ni sus personajes me pertenecen

Cap 20:

Maléfica:

"Lily?"golpea su puerta.

Esta baja su música"si mama?"  
la rubia pasa"estaba pensando en salir a un día de campo?"

"solo nosotras o tu novio también?" la burla.

"solo nosotras"rola los ojos.

"me parece excelente, me cambiare y vamos, te parece?"

Ella miro a su hija ya casi adulta y sonrió"claro, te esperare en la sala.

Regina:

Mira a robin con los ojos aun húmedos.

"robin…"susurra y se acerca a sus labios.

Lo agarra desprevenido y logra besarlo, y casi cree que el corresponde. Hasta que se aparta y se levanta de un salto"dios Regina!, no esta bien!"

"porque!?, no soy una niña, se lo que quiero!; y eres mi pareja!"dice con lagrimas en los jos.

"solo…no lo esta bien?"susurra y la mira"te dije que tengo un pasado oscuro, y aprovecharme de jóvenes ingenuas estaba en mi tarea"dice odiándose así mismo.

"robin…"susurra.

"no Regina"sale de la habitación.

Esta cierra los ojos y se tira a la cama.

Al rato decide ir a bañarse.

Robin abajo limpiaba la sala un poco aturdido. Que diablos debía hacer?.

Entonces pensó en la dulce y tierna Regina, y en su, regina….

Dio una sonrisa. Tal vez no era del todo malo, casi tenia 18, era su pareja y…..ella lo queria.

Concentrado en sus pensamientos dejo caer un vaso de cristal que se rompió con un gran ruido.

Regina se alerto y salio rápidamente de la ducha apenas si secándose. Agarro una camisa grande de robin que encontró allí y bajo corriendo"que sucedió!?"  
robin parpadeo"se…me cayo un vaso"Murmuro.

Ella parpadeo desde la puerta de la cocina"oh…."se comenzó a sonrojar.

Robin termina de tirar los cristales y con voz ronca dijo"Regina?...que haces toda mojada y con mi remera aquí?"susurra.

"yo…escuche un ruido y baje apresura…"el se abalanzo y la beso con pasión levantándola del trasero y apoyándola en la encimera

"me torturas no es así?, hice algo para enojarte?"murmura mientras muerde su cuello"no, puedes bajar toda húmeda, con mi camisa pegada a tu cuerpo y…"con una sonrisa traviesa palpo"sin ropa interior…."  
Regina se lamió los labios"si hubiera sabido que era tan fácil hubiera bajado así mucho antes"susurra y lo besa.

"eres perversa…"susurra el al intentar quitar la remera.

"no"ella frena con una mirada traviesa"tu primero…"

El rubio se lame los labios y se quita rápidamente la remera y el chaleco y se queda en pantalón.

Regina gime y pasa sus manos por los pectorales"dios"jadea y cierra sus piernas alrededor de el.

"Regina…"gime y la besa"no sobre la encimera"dice cunado vio que ella se quitaba la remera

"que?"dijo casi en todo de suplica.

"vamos a la cama"recoge la ropa y la carga hasta arriba a estilo nupcial.

"robin!"jadea cunado cae en la cama"por favor…"

"paciencia su majestad"dice con los ojos fogosos y baja su boca hasta la entrepierna de ella y comienza a lamer.

"robin!"dice arqueando la espalda.

"como es que la que creía que era la dulce he inocente Regina termino siendo esto?"dice divertido.

"influencia de zelena, tenerte a mi alrededor"dice divertida y se pone sobre el"tardaras mas?"

El da una sonrisa"esa es la Regina que recordaba…."la besa.

"que?"  
"tu, recuperaste tus recuerdos hace mucho, no traviesa?"

"atrapada, ahora…."mira su entrepierna.

"claro"el vuelve a estar arriba y pronto sus cuerpos se unen varias veces esa noche.

Zelena:

ella vuelve a casa y nota pedazos de vidrio y algunas prendas ne la cocina y sube corriendo. Cunado iba a ver a robin, ve a el y su hermana durmiendo juntos. Con una risa limpia el desastre y se va a llamar a los niños.

Luego de eso todos terminan cenando con mal , Lily y victor.

"y luego de que Regina se abrazara a mi pecho, Emma besa a Henry y la maldición se rompe"cuenta"claramente al recordar Regina se aparto"  
"cuidado doctor"bromea mal"Regina es prácticamente mi única amiga, así que si sigues molestándola la única relación en peligro es la nuestra"

"malvada, me gusta…"la besa

"iu!"gritan Lily, Henry y roland.

"ya niños ya!"zelena ríe y se abraza a ethan.

"tengo una pregunta"dice maléfica y mira a zelena.

"que?"

"si ustedes continúan saliendo…no terminaras siendo mas grande que el?"

Zelena lo mira y sonríe"en este momento me importa poco"se apoya en su hombro.

"tía mal!"grita roland"hay chocolate!?"

"si!"dice esta y con una sonrisa se levanta"tengo una exquisita torta de chocolate, me acompañas a traerla?"

"si!"el chico se despega de Henry.

regina:

se despereza y se preocupa por los niños. mira su celular y ve el mensaje de su hermana"muy graciosa"suspira y se recuesta de nuevo mirando a su hombre. de forma traviesa se pone sobre el y comienza a besar su cuello, su pecho y...

"regina"despierta jadeando"ahora no, los chicos volverán y..."  
"Mi hermana los llevo a cenar con mal,henry y roland se van a dormir allí y zelena va con ethan"Lo besa"ahora podemos seguir?"  
"ya?, acabas de tener tu primera vez"dice preocupado viendo las sabanas manchadas.

"pero te quiero a ti"sonríe y lo besa"estoy bien"

"bueno"la agarra con cariño y siguen.

jadeando terminan y regina cae a la cama para luego mirarlo"robin..."  
"si?"

"esto me hace arrepentirme de no entrar a esa estúpida taberna"acaricia su mejilla"pude enviarme tanto sufrimiento..."  
"pero ahora eres esta increíble mujer regina"la besa y la abraza"y eres mi mujer...el destino nos unió"  
se pone sobre su pecho y cierra los ojos"te amo robin. desde ahora siempre seras mi primera elección"

"y tu la mía regina"besa su cabeza y la mantiene abraza"me alegra hacerte feliz, tengas los años que tengas"

ella lo besa"lamento enojarme. se que intentaste hacer lo mejor para mi y...tal vez reaccione exageradamente"

"tu crees?"ríe"querías que deje mi honor y conquistarme como venganza"  
"gane"lo burla y lo besa.

"solo porque en tu borrachera descubrí que eras mi regina"la besa"

"me enoje porque odio no tener el control sobre las cosas"pasa su dedo por su abdomen"y que me des la poción así.."  
"hubieras aceptado?"la mira.

esta sonríe"No...probablemente me hubiera enojado, mucho"ríe aun mas.

"igual lo siento"  
"esta bien, me diste un tiempo de hermanas. ahora entiendo cosas que antes no sabes?,antes era mas la madre y,...ahora por fin se lo que es"apoya su cabeza en su corazón y robin la atrae mas hacia el.

"quieres comer?"  
"no, solo...quiero quedarme así"

robin suspira y juega con su pelo, su aun largo pelo"amo tu pelo así"suspira.

"crees que debería dejármelo crecer?"lo mira con una sonrisa y todo su largo pelo cayendo por los hombros.

"creo que...te da un aspecto juvenil"sonrie"pero...también lo amo corto, amo todo de ti"rie.

"asi no me ayudas!"le da un golpe y se sienta divertida.

robin se queda embelesado a la vista del pelo cubriendo los pechos de regina y las mantas por la cintura"oh si, deberías dejártelo crecer"gruñe y la besa.

"también me deseabas cunado era la reina del mal?"muerde su labio.

"como no?, ibas con ese pelo...esos vestidos apretados y sensuales...esa actitud descarada..."ríe y la besa"tenia demasiados pensamientos no apropiados que tenia que calmar con mis manos..."

"lastima"sonrie picaramente y se acerca a su oído"la reina hubiera estado feliz de ayudar..."  
"no juegues con fuego regina"dice un poco excitado.

"tal vez alguna vez cumpla tu fantasía"le guiña un ojo y se recuesta para permanecer abrazados.

lily:

ve a su mama abrazada a victor y a henry y roland jugando.

sonrie, al fin tenia un hogar, una familia, amigos...era feliz, y ya no sentía el impulso de oscuridad, lo habrá logrado calmar?

"mama..."  
esta levanta la mirada"si lily?"  
la abrazo con fuerza"te amo..."

los ojos de esta se humedecen y la abraza fuerte"te amo también lily"  
"eres la mejor madre que puedo pedir sabes?"sonríe"lamento mis ataques de furia, sabes que te amo"  
malefica aspira el aroma de su hija"lamento no poder protegerte en su momento"

"no importa"le sonríe"me alegro de ahora estar contigo"

victor sonríe y contempla la escena.

mal abraza a su hija.

henry sonríe al jugar con roland. todos tenían sus finales felices.

lily luego se puso a jugar con ellos y malefica se sentó arriba de victor.

"me gustas mucho querido..."  
"y a mi"la besa"creo que te..."  
"No"le pone un dedo sobre sus labios"no tan rápido, no estoy lista para decirlo..."

el asiente y cuando baja el dedo la besa y murmura"te amo"se separa y sonríe"no tienes que decirlo aun...pero te amo"  
la rubia sonríe y lo abraza..

lily se levanta y se dirige a victor"le haces daño a mi madre, o derrama una lagrima por ti, y considérate carbonizado"gruñe.

este la mira divertido"y estoy seguro que lo cumplirás..."  
"No dudes de ello"Lo desafía.

"no lastimarla, entendido"dice rápidamente haciendo reír a todos"No era lo que planeaba de todos modos..."  
"te estaré vigilando"entrecierra los ojos y se aleja sin dejar de mirarlo.

emma:

estaban cenando ella, neal, david, nieve y killian.

"emma"sonríe nieve.

"mama"dice y se mete un bocado.

"emma, la razón por la que esta killian también es...porque queremos dar un anuncio importante"toma la mano de david.

deja el tenedor"no estas embarazada de nuevo verdad?"dice preocupada.

"que?"parpadea"no, claro que no!"suelta la mano de su marido"Porque lo dices?"

"no lo se"emma los mira"solo me puse nerviosa y dije lo primero que se me ocurrió"murmura.

killian ahoga una risa y toma su mano"esta bien swan,esto te gustara"

"y no le gustaría tener otro hermano?"dice ofendida nieve.

"no es eso mama, es que..."se pone nerviosa y al no saber que decir se mete un gran bocado a la boca.

"emma!, eso no es propio de una dama"reprende nieve.

"lo siento"murmura al tragar rápidamente"que me iban a decir?"  
david sonríe"tu madre y yo creemos que lo mejor seria..."  
"si tomas nuestro apellido!"dice entusiasmada la de pelo corto.

emma se queda sin habla y mira a killian y de nuevo a sus padres"ustedes que?"

"bueno, en el bosque encantado no teníamos específicamente un apellido, pero de todas formas al estar casada con el yo soy nolan también, así que seras emma nolan"no para de decir nieve.

pero emma no escuchaba, estaba en un trance"que?"dice asustada.

"entonces al tomar nuestro apellido..."sigue.

"que?"emma se para"que!?, porque harían eso!?"sus ojos se humedecen.

"amor, ellos intentan hacer algo bueno..."intenta killian.

"no!"grita"no esta bien..."

"emma"david se para"cálmate cariño, explícanos que te sucede?, creímos que te gustaria..."  
"No!"se le caen las lagrimas no lo hace..."  
"emma..."Intenta agarrarla pero esta sale corriendo"emma!"david intenta seguirla pero desaparece de su vista.

nieve calmaba a su hijo en llanto angustiada"david que hicimos mal?"  
"No lo se"aun mira a la nada.

"ire a buscarla"dice killian.

* * *

 **Hello! *se esconde tras de la mesa***

 **eh..jeje. bueno, no tengo una buena excusa para desaparecer tanto tiempo solo...eh...**

 **eh...bueno. ps, culpare a los rol. ok no, buenoo**

 **solo digo que actualizare mas rapido, lo prometo :P**

 **y tambien!, todas mis historias aun no terminadas las estoy pasando a wattpad :D**

 **bajo el mismo nombre de usuario, no duden en pasarse ;D**

 **un beso lleno de magia**


End file.
